Kurt Fabray and Quinn Hummel
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Based on this prompt: "Imagine how different Glee would have been if Burt had been Quinn's father and Russel had been Kurt's." How does Russel Fabray react to his son, Kurt, being gay? And how does Burt react to his little girl being pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. Someone said "Imagine how different Glee would have been if Burt had been Quinn's father and Russel had been Kurt's". And I was just like…wow. That would be INSANE. And of course, the ideas started coming to me like that. **

**I hope you like this. It's set in season 1.**

GLEE

Quinn stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't exactly know how long she had stood there, looking at herself straight on and then to the right side, then the left. The bump was showing, she knew that. Her eyes stung with tears.

Why was this happening?

"Quinn, you down here?" Her father, Burt called from the top of the stairs of her basement room.

"Yes," she said, her voice breaking. She sniffled and grabbed for a tissue, trying to wipe away the tears before her dad walked in.

"Honey, are you crying?" Burt stood at the bottom of the stairs, his hand on the railing. He had the overalls on from work on still, a bit smudged with oil in some places.

"No," said Quinn stubbornly. She blew her nose into the tissue and avoided looking at her dad.

"You're just like your mom," said Burt sadly. "She didn't like to let people see her cry, either." He sighed and walked over to Quinn, sliding his arm around her shoulders.

Quinn wasn't sure if she wanted to even tell her dad. Of course, the medical bills were piling up. She couldn't possible keep it secret for much longer…Finn wasn't manning up like she thought he would. Then there was the fact that Puck kept on telling her how good a father he could be….

It was a mess.

Quinn really just wanted to hug her dad and never let go.

She really wanted her mom.

The tears started to fall even more. "Baby, you can tell me anything, you know," said Burt softly.

"Daddy," she said, turning and falling into her dad's chest. "I'm so sorry. So sorry," she sobbed.

"What is it, Quinn?" asked Burt, hugging her close. "You're scaring me…"

"Daddy," said Quinn, holding the sobs back for a few moments. "I'm p-pregnant."

Quinn felt her dad stop breathing, her ear up against his chest. She was sure everything was about to fall down around her.

"Oh Quinn," said her dad, not breaking the hug.

"I'm sorry," Quinn cried.

"Shhh, it's ok, Quinn, it will be ok," said Burt.

"You're not mad?" asked Quinn softly.

"Oh, I'm mad. And I can't say I'm not going to kill the guy that did this to you," said Burt, his quiet anger bubbling to the surface. "But you're my little girl, Quinn," he said, his voice softening. "I don't know how long you've kept this, but you gotta know that I would never hate you because of this."

"And…you're not throwing me out?" asked Quinn.

Burt pulled away from Quinn, his hands still on her shoulders. "You're my daughter," said Burt, his eyes full of tears. "We'll get through this, somehow. But I could never throw you out."

Quinn sat next to her dad for the rest of the night and cried. She was overwhelmed that her dad hadn't thrown her out…but most of all, she wanted her mom right now. She wanted another woman that could help her.

~.~.~.~.

Kurt pulled on a pair of khakis, a short sleeved button up shirt, red sweater and black bowtie that morning, sighing at the sorry state of his wardrobe. He would love to find more ways to express himself through his clothes, but whenever he went shopping with his mother, his most of his ideas were met with a confused stare.

The preppy thing was getting old, though.

At breakfast, his mom had prepared bacon and eggs. She smiled at him as she sat a big plate of them in front of Kurt's dad, Russell. "Hello, dear," she said with a grin. His dad looked over the newspaper and smiled.

"Hey, son," said Russell. "I was wondering who you were taking to the Chastity Ball next weekend? You'll need a date, even if you don't have a steady girlfriend yet." Russell took a bite of his bacon. "And this could be a good opportunity to find a good girl anyway."

Kurt flinched and looked down at his plate, suddenly losing his appetite. The amount of times his dad had mentioned getting a girlfriend since he had turned fourteen…it was too many to count.

"I considered asking Brittany Pierce," said Kurt quietly.

"Is she in the Celibacy club?" asked his mother.

"Of course," said Kurt quickly, even though it was mostly a sham. Brittany had slept with most of the school, but she would be easy to get a date with, at least.

"Sounds lovely, dear," said his mother with a grin. Kurt smiled back, trying to make it look as genuine as possible.

Kurt ate a few bites of food then quickly ran out to the garage, getting in the car his dad had bought him when he turned 16. It was a manly car. Kurt had seen jocks drooling over it more than once.

Kurt sighed and let his forehead fall on the steering wheel. He wished he could tell them.

He couldn't. His family were all Christians. A gay son would never fit into their ideal family image.

~.~.~.~.~

In the past week, everyone had been talking about Quinn Hummel being pregnant. Kurt heard that she had even told her dad and he didn't even kick her out.

If he came out to his parents, you can bet that wouldn't be the case.

Kurt shut the door and turned to Mercedes with a sigh. "This baby gate stuff is causing me some real stress."

"You got that right, boy," said Mercedes. They walked down the hall to their next class.

"That and my dad keeps asking me about my date for the Chastity Ball," he said softly, so no one around him could hear. "I told him I might just bring Brittany."

"I'm sorry, boo," said Mercedes, concern on her face. Mercedes was the only one in the world that knew that Kurt was gay. Sure, other people might suspect that he wasn't as straight as a ruler, but Kurt didn't confirm those rumors. He wasn't even that flamboyant. His clothes were normal for a richer kid in Lima, Ohio, and his besides Glee, he didn't do many "gay" things.

That is, that anyone knew about. He was not only in the closet as a gay, but a closeted musical, Vogue, and fashion fan.

"I could go with you, if Brittany can't," said Mercedes with a sigh. "My church doesn't usually participate in those things, but I am Christian. Your parents might like that."

"Maybe," said Kurt, avoiding telling Mercedes that his dad always ranted about Obama and him being the worse President ever. Kurt knew that it wasn't because of the guy's policy (although, his parents were as Republican as they came, and so it was that, too).

Mostly, his dad was just a bigot. Him taking Mercedes to the ball would be almost as bad as if he took a guy name Steve or something.

"I just hope you could tell them," sighed Mercedes. "Lying to yourself…it's not right."

"I wish I could, too," agreed Kurt.

~.~.~.~.~

"Frannie and Mark might be coming into down next weekend," said his mother a dinner a few days later. Kurt smiled. He loved his older sister to bits and really missed her since she had moved away from Lima with her husband because of his job.

"That's fantastic," said his dad with a grin. "Dear, could you please get me a refill?" he asked, holding up his empty glass.

"Of course, dear," she said, dropping her fork and taking the glass from Russell.

"Son, have you thought about joining one of the school teams lately?" asked his dad, cutting a piece of his steak. "Not football, I don't think. You're a bit tiny for that. Maybe soccer?"

Kurt looked down at his plate. "I don't know. I'm sort of busy with Glee and homework most days after school."

"Oh Kurt," said his dad with a chuckle. "You should really reconsider that Glee club. People might get the wrong idea - a boy that doesn't participate in sports but spends his time singing show tunes?"

Kurt looked at his plate. No where else. He couldn't. He could feel the fear and hate bubbling in his chest painfully.

"Maybe I don't care if they get that idea," muttered Kurt.

"Kurt, don't mutter, it isn't what a gentleman does," said his mother reentering the room. She sat the glass down by his father. "What were we talking about?"

"I was telling Kurt he should get more involved in sports. Maybe quit Glee club," said his father, as if discussing the weather.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," said his mother with a smile. Of course she wouldn't. She agrees with everything he says.

"I like Glee club," said Kurt.

"Hmm," said his dad, not saying anything.

"I'm sure your youth pastor might have some suggestions for sports teams," said his mother.

Kurt closed his eyes. He tried to force down the anger. But Mercedes' words came back to him. The dozens of times that she has told him that he should be honest with his family. They love him, they should accept him.

"Mom, dad," he said finally, opening his eyes and looking at them. "You love me, right?"

His mom and dad looked at each other for a moment. "Of course we do, dear," said his mother, a confused look on her face.

"You're my son, of course I love you," said his dad.

"No matter what?" asked Kurt.

"Kurt, what is it?" asked his dad, obviously sensing that there was something else he wanted to say.

Kurt looked down at his plate. "I want to be honest with you," he said softly. "It hurts so much to keep this a secret from you. I just…I'm scared."

"You don't have to be, dear," said his mother. She stood. "Why don't we go to the living room for this?"

Before he knew it, Kurt was in the living room, sitting across from his mom and dad. It was happening. It was actually happening. "What is it, son?" asked his dad.

Kurt didn't actually know how to say this. Should he just say it? Lead up to it?

In the end, Kurt opened his mouth a few times, no sound coming out. Finally, he made it come out. "I'm gay," he said.

His parents just…stared at him. They didn't blink or move or even breathe. Just stared. "Kurt…you must be joking," said his mother, eyes pleading.

"Of course not," said Kurt.

"You can't be _gay_," said his father, his voice dangerously low.

"Honey, we raised you right," said his mother. "Took you to church…you can't just…no."

"It's who I am," he said, looking back and forth between his parents, eyes stinging with tears. "You said you loved me."

"It's a sin, Kurt," said his father.

"Dad…"

"I remember," said his dad, a far away look in his eyes. "When you were around 5 years old. I took you and your sister to a baseball game." His dad looked proud. "I bought you both a hat. Yours was way too big, but you liked it. Then when this female singer came out to sing the National Anthem, you said you wanted to do that one day. You said you liked her dress. Then asked for some of the shoes she wore. High heels." His dad closed his eyes. "I just thought it was a phase…you were five. How could you know that they were for girls?"

"Daddy…"

"How could you do this?" asked his father.

"I didn't do anything," said Kurt, crying. "It's who I am. You're my dad…shouldn't you love me no matter who I am?"

"Who are you?" he asked, looking…through Kurt. "I don't even recognized who you are."

Kurt sobbed. His father let his head fall into his hands. There was a long silence. Kurt looked at his mother, pleading. She avoided eye contact.

"Kurt, if you don't get rid of this silly notion," said his father, his head raising from his hands. He stood and looked down at him, making Kurt feel tiny. "There will be consequences."

"This isn't some silly notion!" said Kurt, rising to his feet, positively shaking. "It's who I am! Why can't you accept it?"

"Stop!" exclaimed his father, so loudly that it made Kurt's blood freeze. "If that's how you really feel…I want you out."

"Russell…" said his mother. She was quickly silenced by a glare from his father.

"You're…kicking me out?" asked Kurt, barely a sound coming out.

"If you choose to live your life in sin…you aren't doing it under my roof," said his father angrily. "I'll give you 15 minutes to pack," he said stiffly.

Kurt looked from his father to his mother, who didn't say a damn thing. She wouldn't. Kurt knew that.

Kurt walked from the room slowly, but then broke out into a jog once he was out of the room. He ran up the stares, flying into his room. He looked around, tears blocking most of his vision. He pulled out two of his biggest suitcases from his closet. In one, he threw most of his clothes, making sure to remember some underwear. He grabbed his laptop and some other electronics and threw them in the second. Books and photos went with them. Anything that Kurt couldn't bear to part with.

He looked around his room. How much time did he have? How could he decide what he couldn't live with? Odds were he would never be back to get anything he forgot.

Finally, Kurt made his way out of his room and down the stairs. His father was waiting for him, his mother nowhere to be seen. "Keys," his dad demanded in a cold voice. Kurt closed his eyes and fished them out of his pocket, hands shaking as he dropped them in his dad's hand.

There went any way to get into his house. He didn't even get to drive away. What did his dad expect him to do? Hitchhike?

"Leave," he said icily. Kurt walked to the door, opening it and rolling the suitcases out on the doormat. His dad had the door ready to shut. He looked at Kurt. "I'm disappointed in you," he said before slamming the door shut.

Kurt cried more as he rolled the suitcases down the driveway and on to the sidewalk. He just started walking. He should probably call Mercedes, but Kurt didn't have the strength to look through one of the suitcases to find his phone. He just kept walking.

A long time later, Kurt didn't know how long, he tripped and almost fell to the ground. He groaned, dropping the suitcases to the ground and sitting on the sidewalk next to them. Kurt wiped away the tears and looked around. He had left his neighborhood a long time ago. He was just entering town, where there were all the stores.

It was dark. Only the streetlights lit up the street that Kurt was on. And it was cold, obviously. It was November. Kurt didn't have a jacket on. He hadn't noticed before.

A few cars passed by him, but they didn't stop. Kurt didn't know what to do.

"Hey, kid."

Kurt looked up. A truck had pulled up beside Kurt, motor still running. The passenger window was rolled down and the driver was leaning over to speak to him. Kurt stood, legs shaking.

"I'm Burt Hummel," said the man, making Kurt's heart jump. "You ok, kid?"

"I'm…fine," he said stiffly.

"What's your name?"

"Kurt Fabray," said Kurt with a sigh.

"The Fabray kid? Aren't you in Glee with my daughter?" asked Mr. Hummel.

"Quinn? Yeah, I am," sighed Kurt.

"She says you have a voice that makes her jealous," said Mr. Hummel. "What are you doing out here, kid? It's freezing."

"I…" Kurt didn't even want to say it. His face burned in shame. Mr. Hummel looked at him with a steady gaze, one that almost made Kurt want to tell him everything. "I got kicked out," he said finally.

"Huh." Mr. Hummel opened the door and jumped out of his truck. He walked around the front and looked over at his suitcases. "Yours?" Kurt nodded. "You have anywhere to stay tonight?"

"I don't know," he said in a weak voice. "I thought about calling a friend…but I don't know."

"Why don't you come home with me, kid," said Mr. Hummel. "If your friends with Quinn and need a place to stay, well, I say you're welcome at my house."

"I don't want to impose -"

"Bull," said Mr. Hummel. "Not imposing at all. I don't want to see you freeze, kid." Burt leaned over and picked up one of the suitcases. "Wow, heavy," he huffed.

"They only gave me 15 minutes to pack," said Kurt softly. "I just sort of…threw stuff in."

Mr. Hummel didn't say anything as he helped load the suitcases in the back of the truck. Kurt climbed into the passenger seat hesitantly and Mr. Hummel put the car in gear and started driving.

"Aren't you going to ask why my family threw me out?" asked Kurt. "I could have done something horrible," said Kurt bitterly. "Do you really want me in your house?"

"Look kid," said Mr. Hummel. "If you want to tell me, you can. But you don't look like the sort that did something horrible. Nothing that I would be afraid having you in my house, at least."

Kurt sat in silence for a long moment, looking out the window. This was the father that hadn't thrown Quinn out when she told him she was pregnant…but you just didn't know who was a homophobe in this town. It was Lima.

Then again, if he threw Kurt out of the truck after he told Mr. Hummel he was gay, he could just call Mercedes.

"I told them I was gay," said Kurt, tonelessly. "They didn't take it well."

"That's rough, kid," said Mr. Hummel after a moment. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Was it…like, your first time coming out or…"

"Yes," said Kurt sadly. "Only my best friend Mercedes knew." Kurt swallowed his tears. "They said they loved me a minute before I told them…then afterwards, my dad said I wasn't going to be living in sin under his roof. Then that he was disappointed in me…and then he slammed the door in my face."

The tears sliding down his face were silent now, not the racking sobs like before.

"I'm sorry, kid," said Mr. Hummel. "No one deserves that."

"You don't care?" asked Kurt, turning to Mr. Hummel with a face of disbelief.

"I wasn't always so accepting," sighed Mr. Hummel. "But I figure that a human's a human, who gives a flying whoop who they love."

There was a short silence.

"Thank you," said Kurt finally.

"No problem," said Burt.

"So," said Kurt after a few minutes of silence. "What were you doing out so late? Most people in this town are having dinner by six and in bed by nine. It's almost nine now…"

"Quinn was craving ice cream," said Burt, pointing to the carton on the seat. "Had to make a quick run to the store."

"That's…nice of you," said Kurt, looking down at the ice cream with a smile.

"I swear, she has the same cravings as her mom did," laughed Mr. Hummel. "Her mom was only nineteen when she got pregnant, you know," said Mr. Hummel suddenly. "I don't hate my Quinn for being a teenage mother. Her mom and I did just fine and we were young."

"That's good," said Kurt with a smile. "I know Quinn has been through a rough time lately…it killed her to get kicked off the Cheerios."

"She loved it," nodded Mr. Hummel. "I tell her to just be strong and not let the kids at school get to her. She's in for many more months of it and it's bound to get worse the further along she gets." Mr. Hummel looked at Kurt for a moment. "You should know that too, kid."

The truck pulled into the garage of a nice home. Not terribly big, like Kurt's house, but it was nice.

Mr. Hummel cut the engine and started to help Kurt with his suitcases. "Thank you for this, Mr. Hummel," said Kurt as they walked to the door.

"Call me Burt, kid," he said gruffly, opening the door.

"Daddy?" came Quinn's voice from a few rooms away. "Did you bring my ice cream?"

"Of course, Quinny," said Burt, urging Kurt into the house. Quinn rounded the corner and stopped as soon as she saw Kurt. "Quinn, I guess you know Kurt."

"Yes," said Quinn, looking at Kurt with a confused expression.

"He's gonna stay here, at least for the night. Maybe more," said Burt, setting the suitcase down. Kurt stood awkwardly just in front of the door.

"Why?" asked Quinn, looking dazed.

Burt looked at Kurt, as if asking him permission. Kurt nodded. "Kid got kicked out of his house," said Burt. Quinn's expression softened instantly, looking over at Kurt.

"Oh," she said.

"Do you mind taking him to the guest room?" asked Burt. "I'll get this ice cream in a few bowls and we can sit in the living room or something."

"Ok, daddy," said Quinn. She grabbed one of the suitcases and started rolling it down the hallway. The two fellow Gleemates walked down the hall in silence. Quinn opened a door and brought his bag in. "It's not much, but I guess it will be ok," she said.

"It's great," said Kurt hollowly. "Thank you."

Quinn hesitated as Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. She sat next to him. "Do you mind me asking why?" she said in a soft voice.

"It's ok," said Kurt. "I might as well get it out there. Even though my mom and dad are the only ones that know, besides Mercedes, it's bound to get around school soon." Kurt looked at her. "I came out and they didn't like that."

"Oh my gosh," said Quinn, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "I'm…sorry, Kurt."

"My dad said he didn't want me living in sin under his own roof," said Kurt with another sigh. "So if I didn't take it back and say I was straight, I had to pack up and leave. So I did." Kurt eyes watered. "I mean, it's not like I'm sleeping with every guy I see. I haven't even kissed one yet. I'm not sinning. I'm just…who I am."

Kurt felt an arm around his shoulders and felt himself being pulled into Quinn's body. "If anyone's living in sin, it's me," she said fiercely. "You haven't done anything, Kurt. I can't imagine growing up in a religious family and being…gay." She sighed. "I'm sure if I had parents like yours, they wouldn't hesitate in kicking me out in my state."

"Probably," said Kurt truthfully. "But you have Burt. He's…he seems like a great dad."

"He is," said Quinn with a nod. "I didn't even know he would be so understanding…"

"Heck, he's understanding for me," said Kurt. Quinn smiled.

"Let's go get that ice cream. It will make you feel better," she said, standing and offering him her hand. Kurt took it with a watery smile.

Burt had two bowls in front of the couch, waiting for them. A few of the first bites were taking in silence. Then, Burt turned to Quinn and started a conversation, as if Kurt had always been here. "Quinny, we probably should get you some maternity clothes soon. I have some of your mom's, still, but I don't think they're your style…"

Quinn wrinkled her nose. "Obviously not," she sighed. "Am I going to be able to find any fashionable maternity clothes?"

"It shouldn't be too hard," said Kurt slowly. "If you go into a bigger city, of course." Burt and Quinn looked at him and Kurt's face burned. "I really like fashion," he muttered. "Stereotypical, I know."

"But what you wear isn't exactly…" Quinn shut her mouth.

"I wasn't able to pick most of my own clothes, obviously," said Kurt with a sigh. "But I have sketchbooks full of outfits I would love to design one day…and I know how to sew, if you want to hold off on maternity clothes for a while. I could just let out some of her pants and shirts. And sticking to dresses could be a good idea. They make you look beautiful, too."

Quinn smiled at him as soon as he mentioned delaying shopping for maternity clothes. "That sounds amazing, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "It's the least I can do. If you tell me what clothes you want let out, I can take them to the community center. They have a few sewing machines I always use."

Burt smiled at Kurt and he felt better about staying with the Hummels for a moment. If he could just pay them back…it would be better.

The next morning, Kurt looked at the contents of his suitcase in disgust. All these clothes…they weren't his. They were the boy who his parents always tried to make him.

Kurt dug through them until he found a pair of black skinny jeans that he had bought secretly last month. He paired them with a collared shirt and a bowtie that had belonged to his grandfather, a unique fabric and make. He found a jacket that was a bit small on him, but had a fitted look. It would have to do for now. And honestly, Kurt couldn't really focus on buying new clothes. He didn't have any money.

"Feeling better?" asked Quinn when he walked into the kitchen later.

"A bit," said Kurt, sitting down.

Burt had loaded Quinn's plate with bacon. "Cravings," she sighed at his raised eyebrow.

Burt asked Kurt what he wanted and said if he had any cereal, he would take that. There was some Special K in the back of the pantry which suited Kurt fine.

"I hope school goes well," said Burt as Quinn and Kurt got up to leave.

It didn't.

As Kurt predicted, people knew. Mercedes found him and Quinn a moment after pulling up in Quinn's car. "How did everyone find out?" he asked as they walked into school, everyone staring at them.

"It could just be me," muttered Quinn.

"I think it's the fact that it's the both of us. The school queer and the pregnant girl," said Kurt sadly.

"I think your mom told your youth pastor last night, on the phone," said Mercedes. "Someone who goes to your church overhead him on the phone and they told someone else…and so on," she sighed. "I'm so sorry, boo. You should have called me."

"I was going to," said Kurt. "But Mr. Hummel found me and offered a place to stay. It was nice of him."

"Very," said Mercedes, eyeing Quinn.

"It will be ok," sighed Kurt, walking to his locker. "I'll get through it, somehow."

Then, the wall of ice hit his face.

"Nice to see you out of the closet, homo!" laughed Karofsky, a football player. He high-fived another boy and most of the hall laughed.

"Okay, that hurts," said Kurt.

Quinn and Mercedes pulled him into the bathroom to wash him up. "I know it's only the beginning," sighed Kurt when they were almost done. "But I have to tell myself that this is better than spending high school in the closet, dating a girl I don't like just to please my family. I have to."

"That's the spirit, hon," said Mercedes, kissing his cheek.

Kurt held out a hand to Quinn. "If we're going to be the laughing stock of the school, might as well do it together."

Quinn smiled at him, just a little. "I guess so," she said, grabbing his hand.

**TBC? **

**I ended this in a way that I could continue it later, if I wanted. For now, though, it stands as a one-shot. I might want to try to do more, but honestly, this isn't like Quinn and a pregnancy. That can go away, Kurt being gay can't. So I don't know if his mother would ever take him back in or not….**

**But please review! I love your feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**After some consideration, I decided to continue this (at one time) one-shot. There are a few scenes I really wanted to see done in this AU, especially when it comes to Blaine and all that…and so, I hope you like it!**

**GLEE**

"Oh, I love that," said Quinn, pointing at a sketch of a slim woman in a floral dress that Kurt had been designing the other day. "Gosh, I would love that in my closet."

Kurt grinned at the girl, blushing slightly. "Thank you," he said quietly. He and Quinn were sitting on Quinn's full size bed in her very tastefully decorated basement room. They had been working on some homework, but had since moved on to looking through Quinn's closet and figuring out what should be let out.

Kurt had been staying at the Hummel's house for two days now. The rest of the school week had gone how Kurt had predicted - horribly. He had been slushied at least twice a day and called names in the hallway. Glee club had at least been somewhat supportive, though Kurt could have done without Puck's exclamation of "I knew it!" and Rachel's attempts to get him to talk to her dads.

Finally, it was the weekend and Kurt was going to be spending Saturday and maybe even Sunday looking for a job. Tonight, though, was Friday and Quinn insisted they look at her clothes - and even Kurt's sketches.

"You're talented," she remarked with a nod. "I think you might actually have a future in fashion."

"Why thank you," said Kurt after a moment of shock. It wasn't that Quinn had ever been horrible to him when she was a Cheerio. She could be somewhat…bitchy to others, Kurt supposed, but that was mostly the uniform talking. No, Quinn had barely said two words to him since high school began, good or bad. It was going to take getting used to this Quinn, who was happy and bubbly, despite her occasional mood-swing due to her pregnancy.

In the pass two days, Quinn and him had gotten to talking at night, laying on her bed and letting off some steam. Quinn complained about weird stomach movements and her stupid cravings and weight gain, and Kurt vented about his parents and being gay. Quinn was even able to fish out any crushes he had. Kurt muttered something about liking Finn, unfortunately, but they quickly (and awkwardly) moved on to celebrity crushes, since Quinn was dating Finn (and at least to Kurt, was having his baby).

It was nice, having someone to talk to like this. Though Mercedes was his best friend, they had never had a chance to talk like this. Kurt refused to bring Mercedes to his house to face his bigot father and there were only so many times Kurt could use the excuse that he was hanging out at the library or something, when he was really at Mercedes' house.

"Your clothes shouldn't be too difficult to modify," said Kurt, looking at the pile of clothes in front of him. "But again, stick to dresses. Most of them won't have to be resized at all - you're not going to get too big, since you're so tiny in the first place."

Quinn sighed. "I hate being fat."

"You're not fat," Kurt scoffed.

Quinn frowned, but said nothing.

"Thanks for my clothes," she said. She looked at his. A pair of the only jeans that Kurt owned (mostly for Glee costumes), a dreadfully drab white button up and a black skinny tie. "I'm sure you're just dying in those clothes. They're so plain."

"Tell me about it," sighed Kurt. "But I can't afford anything new right now. I need to get a job, and focus on saving any money I make - and helping your dad out with stuff around the house."

"You know he won't accept it," she said with an eye roll.

"He should. I'm an extra mouth to feed, and you almost count as two now," he said with a joking smile. Quinn hit his knee. "Sorry," he giggled. "But seriously, I'm sure it won't be easy."

Yesterday, when Burt told Kurt that he could stay in their house as long as he had to, Kurt had been touched. He almost wanted to refuse and say it was much too generous, but well, where was he going to go if he did? Instead, Kurt insisted that he pay rent, or pay for his food - something. Burt said no and that was that.

Well, Kurt could be stubborn, too.

"Maybe we should go to this thrift store one town over," said Kurt with a frown. "It's really only 30 minutes away and I've been there a few times. It has a lot of fashionable stuff for a thrift store, because that town is stinking rich. We could get you some dresses."

"And you can get some other clothes," said Quinn quickly, to which Kurt frowned. "Daddy won't mind. You need to get more clothes, Kurt. You only have one suitcase full. That's probably barely two weeks worth. And you said it's a thrift store. That's won't be too expensive."

"Well…" said Kurt, trying to find an argument.

"I'll talk to daddy at dinner," said Quinn with a smile, knowing she had won.

Burt didn't have a problem with it at all, which Kurt frowned at. He was thankful, though, when Quinn was handed Burt's credit card with a warning to not spend too much.

So the next morning Quinn drove them to the thrift store, and despite feeling guilty about spending Burt's money (Kurt would be paying him back, no matter what) he was oddly excited about being able to shop for himself for the first time.

Quinn was very impressed with the thrift store when they walked in. Like Kurt had said, it was for a richer neighborhood and didn't look in shambles, like most thrift stores were. Kurt directed Quinn toward the dresses first. Like Kurt predicted, there were a lot of brand names mixed in with some unrecognizable names.

"This is actually fantastic," said Quinn with a grin, pulling out a cute blue dress with a black ribbon around the waist, which fell to her knees when she held it up in front of her. "I usually buy stuff like this at the mall for like, twice the price."

Kurt grinned at her and added the blue dress to the pile of things they would buy. "I know," he said with a giddy smile. "I always came here to just, you know, look around. I bought stuff once or twice…but it was far enough away that I wouldn't run into any of my parents' friends."

After a while, Quinn forced them over to the men's section. Kurt automatically found a pair of brand new looking red-skinny jeans that were just…heavenly. "Oh! I think I'll try these on," he said, almost shyly.

"They'll probably look amazing," smiled Quinn.

Kurt found five vests that he fell in love with (and ended up fitting him amazingly, when he was in the dressing rooms later), four pairs of pants, a few t-shirts that he was sure he could pair with the vests or something, a few ties and bowties and a few more fashion forward tops.

"Wait a second," he said as he was walking from the dressing room and by the women's sweaters. "Isn't this amazing?" It was a dark red sweater that was very long.

"Isn't that a woman's sweater?" asked Quinn with a raised eyebrow.

"Fashion has no gender," said Kurt, grabbing both that and one more sweater, taking them to the dressing room.

Besides that, Kurt found the women's scarves and picked out a few with nice patterns, and even allowed himself a pair of really nice black boots. They were the only shoes in his size, anyway.

When the two finally rang up their purchases, they came to just about $150. Kurt winced by Quinn laughed at him. "Kurt, I sometimes spend that must once two outfits at the mall - my dad will be thrilled at the amount of stuff we both got for that much money."

Once they had loaded up the car, a cute little red bug that Burt had gotten Quinn for her 16th birthday, too, they went to a nearby diner to get something to eat for Quinn. She ordered a burger and a piece of cake, while Kurt stuck to a salad (although he did sneak a few bites from the second piece of cake Quinn ordered).

The next few weeks were hectic. Rachel was still her bossy self in Glee, Kurt still was getting slushies and Quinn was still getting to used to her loss of popularity. She also started to grow in roundness, which she was very sour about.

Kurt was able to get a less than part-time job at a store at the mall, which was actually really nice, because he got a store discount. He made himself resist buying the fashionable clothes most of the time, but he allowed himself one item each paycheck - two if they were small items, like scarves.

Kurt loved scarves.

The new clothes Kurt had gotten with Quinn really, really helped him. He was still depressed that his parents had cut him off from their lives, but being able to finally express himself with fashion was so liberating. He was true to himself, now.

The first Sunday outside of his house was strange. Burt and Quinn didn't go to church and there was no way Kurt would consider going to the church he grew up in and where his parents still went. Instead, he slept in and then watched cartoons with Quinn, eating cereal in the living room.

The next Sunday, however, Kurt made plans to go to church with Mercedes. He might be considered a sin by his dad, but that wouldn't stop Kurt from going to church. He still felt somewhat strong in his faith. There were times he doubted and he thought maybe it was all a waste of time, but at the same time…Kurt had grown up with all of this. He couldn't just stop because his parents weren't with him any more.

Mercedes picked Kurt up on Sunday morning and Kurt hoped that Burt wouldn't be angry with him for going to church. It was a bit awkward that first Sunday, because he was the only white member in attendance that morning. Mercedes' presence was comforting though. A lot of people came up to him after service and kissed his cheeks, telling him that there was nothing wrong with him, which made Kurt's eyes tear up.

When Kurt got back from church, Quinn and Burt were in the living room. He walked in shyly, sitting next to Quinn, who was still in her PJ's.

"I hope you're not angry," said Kurt. He had left a note saying where he was going, because he honestly didn't want to talk to him about it the night before.

"Of course not, kid," said Burt with a shrug. "If you want to go to church, that's your business."

"Thank you," said Kurt.

The next Sunday, Quinn was up when Kurt walked down to the living room at 8 in the morning, dressed in a lovely white dress and blue flats. "I wondered if you wanted company," said Quinn softly. "Although, they may not like a pregnant girl…"

Kurt laughed and put an arm around Quinn's still slim waist. "Girl, I'm a gay boy. I think they'll be just fine with you there, too."

Mercedes was happy to see Quinn that morning with him. The two had been getting along lately, since Kurt was a sort of bond between them.

"Kurt," said Quinn a few weeks later as they sat in her room, flipping through magazines. "Do you ever feel like you're keeping a horrible secret and…like, you want to tell the truth, but you've already been lying so much that…maybe you should just keep on lying?"

Kurt looked up at her and frowned. "Of course," he said, shutting the issue of Vogue. "I mean, that's how it was with my parents - and everyone - when I was 'straight'. I would tell them that yeah, I had a crush on this girl and that I was thinking about asking so and so out. All that. But…Quinn, it's better to be truthful."

"But what if it will hurt a lot of people if you tell the truth?" asked Quinn, looking away from him.

"Well…it might hurt some, but maybe it will make you feel better in the long run." Kurt was silent for a long moment. "Do you want to tell me something, Quinn?"

"Finn's not the father!" Quinn blurted. She raised her hand to her lips and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh."

Well, that was certainly surprising.

"Do you…do you want to tell me who is, dear?" asked Kurt gently.

"Puck," muttered Quinn, looking down at her lap. "I just…I was feeling fat and he told me I wasn't and he came over when my dad was at work and had wine coolers and…I don't know. It just happened." Tears fell down Quinn's face. "I regret it so much, because I do like Finn. I shouldn't have cheated on him. Especially with Puck…"

"But you did," said Kurt firmly. "You have to own up to that, Quinn, even if it hurts. And…Quinn, you can't let Finn go on believing that he's the father. He's really worried about his future."

"You're just saying that because you hope that he'll dump me," said Quinn harshly. "Because you like him."

Kurt was struck speechless.

"I'm sorry," said Quinn suddenly, her face softening. "I didn't - I shouldn't have - you know I haven't told anyone about you liking him, right?"

"Yeah," said Kurt.

"Do I really have to tell him?" asked Quinn.

"You should," said Kurt. "I know it is scary…but sooner or later, you should tell him."

"But…I don't even know if I'm keeping it," said Quinn.

It wasn't the first time they had talked about what she was going to do after she gave birth. Burt said he would support his grandchild she decided to keep it, but Quinn wasn't sure she wanted to be a mother yet.

"Adoption?" asked Kurt.

"Well…" Quinn hesitated, then shook her head. "It's nothing. Forget I said anything."

They didn't talk about it any more after that.

The next week, the glee club were forced into wheel chairs to support Artie. Mr. Shuester also announced that they were doing "Defying Gravity" from Wicked.

Kurt almost died.

It was his favorite song from his favorite musical. It was a song that kept him sane on the days when he couldn't tell his parents the truth - and even in the days after he told them and they kicked him out.

Mr. Shuester, of course, didn't want to give Kurt the solo, because it was for a girl. Rachel was going to get that honor, _of course_.

"It's not fair," said Kurt, stabbing a piece of steak at dinner that night. It had been his turn to make dinner that night (he insisted that he help with that, since Burt was mostly useless in the kitchen, anyway). "I have just as good as voice as Rachel Berry. And I could nail that high F in my sleep."

"Is that like, a big deal?" asked Burt dumbly.

"It is, daddy," said Quinn patiently. "It's very high and most girls can't reach it. I can't."

"Oh. And this Shuester won't give you the solo because…?" asked Burt, looking at Kurt.

"Because it's traditionally a girl's song," said Kurt with a scoff. "Like that makes me unable to relate to it or something."

"That's completely unfair," said Burt.

"Yes," Kurt sighed. "Let's stop talking about it. I don't want to spoil dinner. Quinn, I hope you've been taking your vitamins."

"Of course, _mother_," laughed Quinn.

"That's Mr. Mom to you," teased Kurt.

The next day in Glee, Mr. Shuester announced that Kurt and Rachel would be auditioning for the Wicked solo.

"What!" screeched Rachel.

"I don't understand," said Kurt. "You didn't even give me a chance yesterday - what changed?"

Mr. Shuester looked embarrassed. He cleared his throat. "Mr. Hummel came into the principal's office this morning." Everyone looked at Quinn, who looked confused. "He insisted that I was being…unfair, and that I couldn't discriminate against you, Kurt, because of sexual orientation and that I should give you a chance at the solo, even though it's meant for a female artist."

"He threatened to sue, didn't he?" said Quinn in a dry tone.

"Yes, he did," said Mr. Shuester. "So, we're having a…diva off, I guess."

Kurt was completely touched by Burt's actions.

"I can't thank you enough, Burt," Kurt said that night. Quinn was in her room and Kurt had found Burt alone. "It means… a lot that you would stand up for me, even though I'm not really related to you."

"I would have done the same for Quinn," said Burt gruffly. "And your dad isn't being man enough right now, so I'm glad to do it."

"Thank you," said Kurt. He left the room before he started crying.

A few days later, Burt walked into the house with heavy footsteps, making Quinn jump in the living room and Kurt look up from his book with a curious expression. He slammed the refrigerator in the kitchen and walked into the living room, popping the top of a beer.

"What happened?" asked Quinn. She obviously knew there was something wrong.

Burt didn't answer for a long time. In fact, Quinn's TV show came to an end before he finally spoke.

"I got a call today. The anonymous kind."

"Oh," said Quinn, frowning.

"They said that…" Burt looked suddenly livid. "That my daughter was a whore and that the stray I was keeping is a fag."

Kurt dropped the book in his hands. It tumbled to the floor and Kurt's blood froze. Quinn looked stricken. Her eyes were already filling with tears and -

"I'm sorry," said Kurt, closing his eyes. "It's my fault - it's because I'm doing that song in Glee and -"

"Don't you apologize, kid," said Burt. "If anything, the jerk on the phone that called today should be. Not you. It's not your fault that people in this town are so closed minded they can see what's right in front of them."

Quinn went to her room soon after and Kurt knew she was going to be crying into her pillow. He allowed her five minuets, and then he followed.

In bed that night, Kurt decided to throw the note.

"Why didn't you get it?" asked Burt, frowning at Kurt across the dinner table. "Was it that Shuester again - I swear, I'm going to tear that school apart -"

"No," said Kurt quickly. "I threw the note. The high F."

"You threw - I got you that audition for a reason, Kurt," said Burt.

"I know," said Kurt, almost guiltily. "But…I didn't want any more calls. I don't want Quinn to feel threatened in her own home. I don't want you to be, either."

"But that solo meant so much to you, Kurt," said Quinn sadly. "And I heard you nail it time after time when you were practicing…"

"And that's enough, for now," said Kurt. "The truth is…you guys are more important than some solo."

The dinner continued in a comfortable silence.

"I told him."

Kurt looked up from his desk and at Quinn, who stood in the doorway of his room - he had finally started to refer to it as such, since he had been in the guest room for almost two months now.

"I told Finn that he wasn't the father," said Quinn, walking over and sitting on Kurt's bed. "He broke up with me, obviously." Quinn sighed. "He yelled. A lot."

"I'm sorry," said Kurt.

"But I didn't want him to find out from someone else. That would be…worse," said Quinn, her eyes filling with tears.

Kurt stood and snuggled with Quinn in the small twin bed. "Everyone is going to know tomorrow," said Quinn. "That Finn isn't the father. That Puck _is_."

"It will be rough," said Kurt, not lying. "But I'll be there, if you need me."

"I will," said Quinn.

"I'm proud of you, Quinn."

Quinn hugged him tighter.

The school did know the next day.

Finn didn't talk to Puck. He also tried to hit him, but was held back by a few of the other Glee members.

Then he quit.

They were a few days from Sectionals.

The next day, Mr. Shuester was suspended as their director, because he opened one of the stupid mattresses New Directions were given for doing the commercial for Mattress Land. He had left his wife that night and slept in his office because, get this, his wife _wasn't _pregnant.

"I feel like it's my fault," said Quinn the night before Sectionals. They had Jacob, a weird boy, taking Finn's place and Ms. Pillsberry as their stand in director tomorrow. "I was actually going to give her my baby. So she could cover up _her _lie."

"Oh Quinn," said Kurt sadly.

"I just don't want this," cried Quinn. "I don't want the responsibly. I though it was…it was the only way I wouldn't have to deal."

"There are other people looking to adopt, Quinn," said Kurt softly.

"Yeah," sniffled Quinn.

The next day, New Directions was devastated that the two other Glee clubs they were competing against had stolen their songs. Sue had leaked their set list.

Thankfully, Finn arrived with new sheet music. He still didn't forgive Quinn completely, and Puck even less. Rachel would open with a show stopping ballad (though Kurt knew that Mercedes' would have been amazing, if the other school hadn't stolen it). Finally, they would close with "Somebody to Love".

And amazingly, they won.

"I guess bad things will always happen," said Kurt later that night on the way home. "But things seem to work out in the end."

"Like with Glee today?" asked Quinn.

"With everything," sighed Kurt. "I mean, I thought my world had ended when my parents kicked me out…but really, I feel more at home with you and Burt than I ever did with my parents…it seemed to work out for the better," he said.

Quinn smiled at him and moved from his shoulder (she had been leaning up against him, trying to get comfortable on the bus ride home). She kissed his cheek once and laid back down. "I love you too, Kurt."

"Love you," he muttered, blushing.

**TBC**

**Feedback is welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I must be on a roll or something. I just posted the last chapter…yesterday? **

**I mostly want to get to season 2 and the Klaine! Haha. Plus, there was a scene I really, really wanted to write that was at the end of this chapter. I thought about it like, in the shower and before bed the other night and I knew I needed to write it out before I forgot! **

**I'm so glad you're still liking this fic! **

**GLEE**

"I'm so proud of you!" squealed Quinn when he walked into the front door, still pulling the key from its lock (he still felt somewhat strange having a key to a house that wasn't technically his, but Burt had one made for him a few weeks ago).

"Oh!" said Kurt, trying to catch his balance as the small blonde launched herself at him.

"You're a Cheerio!" she giggled, pulling back from him and taking a better look at his uniform. He blushed under her gaze and shut the door behind him.

"I wasn't sure if you would be upset with me…" said Kurt slowly.

"Upset?"

"About being a Cheerio when…you're not," said Kurt with a frown.

Quinn smiled at him and shrugged. "I can't possibly be a cheerio now that I have this," she said, placing a hand on her baby bump. "I realize that now. It sucks, but what can you do?" Kurt nodded slowly. "Besides - you and Mercedes tore it up at the assembly today! Justin and Madonna better watch their backs, I'd say."

Kurt laughed and put an arm around Quinn, walking into the living room where Burt was watching "Deadliest Catch" on the TV. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Hey kid, Quinn was telling me about the performance today," said Burt with a smile. "Congrats."

Kurt tried not to look too pleased. "Thank you, Burt." He collapsed on the couch. "Sorry I'm late. I just got done with practice."

"No worries," said Burt.

"At least I won't have to go to as many practices as the regular Cheerios," said Kurt, as Quinn sat next to him and started to curl up like a cat next to him. "Mercedes and I only sing and do minimum choreography, so we won't have to stay for after school practices as often."

"That's good," said Quinn. "The practices can be tiring."

"I'll say," laughed Kurt. "And I'm not even doing that much! But it is so much fun."

Quinn smiled at him and nodded. "It was."

Kurt was in the kitchen, making dinner and chocolate chip cupcakes that Quinn insisted that they make, because she was dying for some. Quinn was sitting on the barstool in the middle of the kitchen, helping herself to the bowl filled with batter.

"I can help you with anything, you know," said Quinn, licking her finger. "Even if it's not my night to cook."

"You just sit down and eat your batter," sniffed Kurt. "I have everything under control."

"Hmm," said Quinn, but she didn't waste any time in returning to the sweet mixture.

The front door opened and closed, signaling Burt's arrival. "Hi, Burt!" Kurt called from the kitchen. "We're having spaghetti tonight, I hope that's ok!"

Burt's footsteps continued from the front of the house and toward the kitchen. "Sounds - and smells - amazing, kid," called Burt, who then appeared in the doorway of the kitchen…with a woman.

Oh.

"Mrs. Hudson?" asked Quinn, looking up at the short woman with curly brown hair and, oh lord, where were her clothes from? The 80's? The bowl of batter sat forgotten in front of her and Quinn burned red.

"Hello, Quinn," said Mrs. Hudson with a polite smile, and Kurt realized that - oh, Hudson - she was Finn's _mom_.

Awkward.

"Carole's car broke down," said Burt, filling the awkward silence that had fallen in the room for a few moments. "I saw her on the way home. Picked her up and called a tow truck to take her car to the garage. We were really close to here, so I just took her here." Burt paused and looked over at Quinn hesitantly. "Finn will be around to pick her up soon…"

"Just as soon as I call him," said Carole. "He's still at football practice."

"Oh," said Quinn, nodding and looking down at the table in front of her, not looking at Carole.

"Uh…Carole, I don't know if you've met Kurt before…" said Burt, trying to lighten the mood, no doubt.

"No, I haven't," said Carole, smiling over at Kurt. "I didn't know you had a son."

Kurt dropped the pepper shaker he was holding on the floor and bent over to pick it up, his face red.

"Well, he's not my son," said Burt after a moment. "I took him in a few months ago…uh, his parents kicked him out."

"Hi," said Kurt, walking over to Carole and holding out a hand for the woman to shake. She looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm Kurt Fabray; it's nice to meet you. I'm in Glee club with Quinn…and Finn," he added after a moment.

"Oh, Fabray," she said, frowning.

"I guess you've heard of me," said Kurt bitterly. "Notable Lima Christian family having a gay son must have put my parents on the map."

Carole didn't say anything, but her face confirmed that she had heard the rumors. Everyone in town must have at this point.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family," she said.

"I'm just thankful for the Hummels," shrugged Kurt, returning to the stove and busying himself with the noodles. "They've been…lifesavers, really."

"It is nice of you, Burt," said Carole with a nod.

"It was nothing," said Burt. "Anyone would have done it." In the months that Kurt had gotten to know Burt, he knew that he didn't like to brag or boast. "Why don't you call your son….and well…" Burt looked at Quinn and then back at Carole. "I know that there might be some…hostility between our families, but if it's ok with Kurt, since he is cooking, I wouldn't mind you and Finn staying for dinner."

"That's…nice of you," said Carole.

"I don't mind," said Kurt. "I was making extra anyway, for Burt's lunch for a few days…but it would definitely feed another two people. Well, three, since Finn usually eats enough for two."

Quinn looked slightly mortified, but didn't say anything.

Carole called Finn and left a message on his cell phone to come to the Hummel house to pick her up, and that they would be having dinner there.

"Quinn dear," said Carole after a moment. "I was wondering if I could have a word?"

Quinn looked from her dad and then to Kurt. Kurt just shrugged helplessly and Quinn finally pushed herself up off the chair and followed after Carole into the living room. Burt walked over to where Kurt stood and leaned up against the counter.

"Did I make things worse?" asked Burt.

"Define 'worse'?" asked Kurt.

"I swear, you have the same sense of humor as my wife did," chuckled Burt.

"I'm sorry," said Kurt automatically. He knew that Quinn had lost her mother - and Burt his wife - when Quinn was eight. Being reminded of that couldn't be nice, though Kurt had never had any experience in losing a family member; at least to death.

"No need to apologize, kid," said Burt. "That's a good thing."

"Quinn, I don't want tonight to be too awkward," said Carole when the had sat down in the living room.

"It might be unavoidable," muttered Quinn. "Mrs. Hudson, I'm so sorry for…lying to your son. And cheating on him. And just…I was very out of line."

"You made some mistakes," shrugged Carole. "It happens to the best of us. I assume that someone like your father taught you better…but I know that you told my son the truth, in the end. That takes a lot of guts."

"Kurt insisted that I tell him…I didn't want to, but Kurt was right," said Quinn, looking down at the hands in her lap. "It would be wrong for Finn to go on thinking that he was a father, when he wasn't."

"He was very panicked when he told me," said Carole sadly. "I…when I thought I was going to be a grandmother, I took some time to revaluate my life. I had spent all my life raising Finn, alone, and he was still this little boy to me. Suddenly, he wasn't going to be. He was a man and…it scared me."

"I'm sorry," whispered Quinn.

"You can stop apologizing," said Carole. "You're under enough stress."

"I wish Finn would hear my apologies," said Quinn sadly. "He still hates me. He barely talks to me. And he's with Rachel Berry now."

"Rachel is a nice girl," said Carole with a nod. "You are a nice girl, too, Quinn. Don't let anyone tell you other wise. Being a mother doesn't diminish that. And…Finn is stubborn. So was his father. But sooner or later, he'll come to terms with what happened, and while I don't know if anything will ever be as it was, he might learn to forgive you a bit."

"I hope so, Mrs. Hudson."

"Now let's try to get through tonight as painlessly as possible," said Carole, standing. "I would love to help set the table."

The dinner table was filled with long silences and clipped conversation. Finn had arrived ten minutes ago, not looking at Quinn. He sat next to his mother, across from Kurt. On Kurt's right was Burt and on his left was Quinn.

Kurt was trying really, really hard to be objective about this whole situation. He still had a little crush on Finn, so that didn't help matters.

Carole and Burt had just finished talking about her car, and when he expected to get it fixed ("half price," he said with a nod). Carole said that she didn't want any special privileges, but Burt, as always, refused to take no as an answer. Then, Carole looked across the table at Kurt.

"So, Kurt," said Carole slowly. "I don't know too much about you…I know you're in Glee club with Finn, but that's in I'm afraid. Do you, uh, have a boyfriend?"

Kurt choked on the water he was taking a sip of and Quinn started laughing as she pounded his back, trying to help him catch his breath. It was the first time she laughed or said anything all night, but Kurt just glared at her. Finn looked embarrassed.

"I don't, Mrs. Hudson," said Kurt, looking over at Carole, his face red. "I mean, this is Lima, Ohio. I don't think I'll have a…boyfriend until college at least. There aren't many out gay boys in our town."

"I suppose you have a point there," said Carole. "That must be…hard, being the only one. Especially at school."

"It can be," Kurt said shortly. He didn't want Burt to know the extent of the bullying he experienced, especially after the phone call. Both he and Quinn decided against cluing her father in on everything that happened at school.

"Dude, how do you know you're gay if you've never done anything with another guy?" asked Finn. He turned bright red the moment the words left his mouth, however.

"I don't know, Finn," said Kurt, frowning. "How do you know you're straight?" Finn fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat and Kurt sighed, deciding to take pity on him. "I've had to go out with Brittany countless times, Finn. As some sort of show for my parents. Brittany's…slow, but taking her out without at least kissing her goodnight would make her sad. The lack of any emotion except for 'ew' was enough to confirm the suspicions I've had since I was at least eleven."

"Oh," said Finn.

The silence lapsed at the table again. Finally, Carole struck up a conversation with Burt about some sort of band that none of the teenagers had ever heard of before, but by the looks of the conversation, were both of the adults' favorites. Kurt looked at Quinn and then Finn.

"Look, you guys," he said in a low voice. "I get that you were hurt, Finn. I'm not saying that you should forget what Quinn did, but you should know that she feels horrible about it. She tried to set things partially right by telling you the truth. Can't you at least see that she is truly sorry and…move on? I mean, we're in Glee club. We're suppose to be friends. All of us."

Finn and Quinn looked at Kurt with wide eyes, and then to each other.

"You really hurt me," said Finn in a quiet voice. "If it was just some other guy, that would be something, but it was my best friend."

"I'm sorry," said Quinn, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't expect to be with you any more. You're with Rachel and I can see that you guys really like each other. But I just…I just wish you didn't hate me."

Finn looked sad. "I don't hate you. I don't think I ever could. You were the first girl I ever loved, Quinn."

Quinn's eyes were swimming. "Same here," she said in a broken tone.

"You can still be friends," reminded Kurt, hesitant to join in on the conversation. "I know it could be hard…but we need to learn to work together if we're ever going to win Regionals."

"Kurt's right," said Quinn. "He's always right, it seems."

"I can try," said Finn.

"Thank you," said Quinn.

The rest of the dinner was much less awkward.

Kurt couldn't believe the amount of drama the went down with Rachel. She (apparently) dating Jesse St. James, who was the lead singer of their competition. He had been under the impression that Finn was dating her. And he had been - but then they had broken up.

Kurt didn't pretend to understand why.

At least Finn and Quinn were attempting to be civil to each other. They were no means friends, but it was a start at being healthy teammates.

Mercedes had quit the Cheerios, after Coach Sylvester wanted her to lose ten pounds. Quinn had spoken to her on being healthy when Kurt had her over the other night, and the former head Cheerio said that she had once been overweight and regretted treating herself horribly to lose weight.

"It's not worth it, Mercedes," Quinn said. "I shouldn't have hated myself for what I looked like. I know now that eating in a healthy way is important - for myself and the baby."

After that, Mercedes decided to quit Cheerios. Quinn made them swear that her past would not be revealed.

Kurt decided to stick with the Cheerios. Less people bullied him to his face this way, at least. And while Kurt focused on eating healthy, he didn't dare touch the shake that Sue put in the hands of her Cheerios to lose weight.

A few weeks before Regionals, Rachel broke the news to the group that Vocal Adrenaline had to be planning Lady Gaga. They would be trying to woo the judges with theatricality. Kurt had to admit, it was smart.

Thankfully, Mr. Shuester recognized that New Directions needed to get an edge on them and said that they would also try Lady Gaga songs and outfits. It would not only show the club how to use theatricality in a good way, but maybe get Tina a new look, as Mr. Figgins said she couldn't dress goth anymore.

Right after school, Kurt and Quinn drove to the fabric store and got supplies for both their outfits. Kurt was so glad that Burt surprised him with a sewing machine last month. It was used, apparently, but it was a very touching gesture. Burt said that he was helping out with Quinn's wardrobe still, and he didn't want Kurt to have to go to the community hall to use their sewing machines all the time.

Quinn and Kurt worked all night on their Gaga outfits. Quinn looked stunning in her pink dress that fanned out and long pink eyelashes they had picked out from the costume store. Kurt choose a steely blue fabric, white wig (also from the costume store) and some very high heals.

"I can't believe you can walk in those," laughed Quinn when the walked into school the next day.

"I guess I have a knack for it," said Kurt.

That was when Karofsky and Azimio pushed him and Quinn into the lockers. Thankfully, Quinn was mostly pushed up against Kurt and not the cold metal.

"Hey!" screamed Kurt after the two jocks. "Watch it!"

"What did you say?" said Karofsky, turning and stalking back to him, Azimio following with a leer. A spark of fear shot through Kurt for a moment.

"You two are idiots! Push me around all you want, but are you really stupid enough to push a pregnant girl? She could miscarriage!"

"Poor bastard child," said Azimio with an exaggerated sob.

Quinn gasped. "You watch your mouth!" said Kurt, seeing red.

"You watch your mouth, homo," said Karofsky, pushing Kurt back again. He and Azimio were gone in a flash.

"Are you alright?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah," said Quinn, still shaken.

Thankfully, Glee club made some of the anger in Kurt disappear for a while. He and the rest of the girls did a fantastic performance of "Bad Romance". It was an absolutely blast.

The rest of the week, Kurt and the girls of Glee wore their costumes. The boys decided to mirror the theatricality found in the band "Kiss", because they refused to dress up in Lady Gaga costumes. Puck tried to serenade Quinn in vain, or at least their baby.

Quinn told Kurt that she refused to go back to Puck. "I can't," she always said. "He might have been my first, but I just can't tie myself to him. I don't know if I really even like him. Everything is confused."

Puck, it seemed, was intent on not abandoning his daughter. He even wanted to name her Beth, though Quinn was sure she wouldn't be keeping her.

In the most shocking revelation of the week, Rachel found out that the coach of Vocal Adrenaline was her biological mother.

She wasn't that much of a mom, though.

It seemed like Karofsky and Azimio wouldn't stop tormenting Kurt that week. They didn't like him and the way he dressed. It was "freaky". Kurt was genuinely afraid when they cornered him in the hallway on Friday.

It had been Finn that arrived in his full Kiss makeup and told them to beat it. Karofsky insinuated that Finn and Kurt were together and Finn flinched. "We're not - just - stop picking on him, dude. So he dressing up like that. So he's gay - who cares?"

Finally, the rest of the Glee club showed up to back Finn up and Karofsky and Azimio ran scared.

A week later, Jesse broke up with Rachel and returned to his glee club. Then he and Vocal Adrenaline performed a show stopping number, a way to put them "in a funk".

It worked.

Even Kurt was effected by it. For the rest of the week he and Quinn sat around and moped. Burt tried to kick them into gear, but it didn't seem to work.

In the end, things seemed ok. They finally realized that they had something that Vocal Adrenaline did not - heart.

It seemed like their confidence couldn't last for long. Mr. Shue told them that Coach Sylvester would be one of the judges at Regionals, a completely unfair move, that was sure.

In the end, Mr. Shuester said that they would be returning to what made them a glee club - Journey. When he mentioned "Don't Stop Believing" Kurt was brought back to the day on the stage, just six of them.

It had been one of the happiest moments of his life, performing.

Kurt had joined the Glee club at first without telling his parents. He had always sung at church, in the choir there. After a few weeks, he told them that he had joined Glee. They had been hesitant, but he promised he would keep up his grades and they needn't worry.

He couldn't risk not being in Glee. He might not have been out, then, but Glee had began his road to self discovery and telling others the truth. It was a place he had felt comfortable being himself.

That same feeling returned when their Glee club was back on stage, this time with six more members and performing the same song for a huge audience. Kurt couldn't help himself from grinning and laughing, hugging Quinn and Mercedes after the performance.

They ran off, Kurt pulling Quinn after him to return to the green room.

He felt a tug. He looked back. Quinn had stop walking. Her eyes were wide.

"What is it, Quinn?" asked Kurt, as Tina and Rachel rushed pass them, saying that they had this in the bag.

Quinn's face was pale. "Quinn?" asked Kurt.

She opened her mouth once, and then shut it. Finally, she spoke:

"My water just broke."

Kurt wasted no time shouting for Mr. Shuester and the rest of the Glee club. "I want my daddy," cried Quinn as they moved her cautiously to the bus.

"I'll get him," promised Kurt. The moment the were sitting down in the bus, Kurt squeezed Quinn's hand and pulled his phone out, calling Burt.

"Hummel's Tires," said Burt, answering his work phone on the second ring.

"Burt!" exclaimed Kurt, probably much too loudly. "Quinn - she's gone into labor at Regionals. We're going to the hospital now. Oh my god, please, she's asking for you."

"Give her the phone," said Burt.

Kurt held the phone up to Quinn's ear, because she was clutching at his and Mercedes' hands too tightly.

"Daddy! I'm scared," she cried.

Kurt could hear him through the phone. "Everything will be ok, sweetie. I'm going to be there soon. Just be a good girl, ok? You're going to be fine."

When Kurt was back on the phone. "Kurt, please tell the hospital that there is a good chance that the labor will be quick. Katie was with Quinn. And please, stick by my girl until I get there. I'm going to be there as fast as possible."

"Of course, Burt," promised Kurt.

When they were finally at the hospital, Quinn wanted both Kurt and Mercedes in the room, along with Puck, who said he wanted to be there, no matter what happened between him and Quinn. Kurt was handed a pair of scrubs that he put on without question. He, Mercedes and Puck hung back as the doctor and nurses hurried around Quinn.

Quinn was in some pain for at least twenty minutes, but hadn't dilated enough yet. Kurt had moved to hold her hand, because she asked him too. That was when Burt arrived in the room, already shrugging on a pair of blue scrubs.

"Quinn!" he said, rushing to her side. Kurt moved and dropped Quinn's hand, so Burt could grab his daughter's hand.

"Daddy! It hurts so much," said Quinn, looking up at Burt. Kurt stayed near to Burt's side.

"I know, sweetie, it will be ok," said Burt, smoothing back Quinn's soaked hair from her forehead.

Within ten minutes, Quinn was instructed to push.

Quinn could scream. She had a good pair of lungs on her. She cursed at Puck and at the nurses around her. Kurt couldn't blame her. If he was pushing out something the size of a football, he wouldn't be pleased, either.

Thank God he would never have to go through this with his wife or something.

After a lot of pain and screaming, Quinn was finally done. The doctor said that it was a healthy girl. Kurt couldn't stop himself from laughing and smiling. He felt Burt sag up against him with a sigh of relief.

The nurse handed the newly covered girl to Quinn. Quinn's smile was dazzling as she looked down on the small baby. "Hi," she breathed.

Puck and Mercedes were on the other side of the bed, smiling down at the newborn and the new mother.

"Can I…?" asked Puck quietly.

Quinn nodded and Puck leaned down, gently picking up the baby in his arms. Burt frowned at Puck, obviously torn between joy and the desire to end the life of the boy that had done this to his little girl.

"She's beautiful," sighed Kurt.

"Yes," said Quinn.

Kurt decided to stay with Quinn and Burt, instead of returning for the results. Puck also stayed, but Mercedes promised to text them as soon as she found out the results. She kissed both Quinn and the little miniature of Quinn on the forehead before leaving with the rest of the group.

They lost. Third place. Dead last.

Even though Kurt was upset, being in the presence of the adorable little baby made him still smile. Quinn held on to the tiny thing, with Puck reaching out to touch his daughter every few minutes. Both Burt and Kurt had gotten a chance to hold her, as well.

A nurse came to take the baby to the nursery after a while and Quinn surrendered her with moment of longing. She pressed a long kiss to the soft forehead before handing her over.

A few hours later, Burt and Kurt went down to the cafeteria together for food. Quinn was alone in her room when Puck peaked his head in. "I found where she is," he said. "Want to see her?"

Puck helped Quinn up and into a robe. It felt weird to stand without a baby in her stomach, and everything felt suddenly wrong. Puck lead her to a window that lead to a room full of babies. Quinn recognized her daughter instantly.

Quinn asked Puck if he loved her.

He said yes.

Especially now.

Quinn wasn't sure if she could love Puck.

It was nice to know that he loved her, at the very least.

Then Shelby, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline was there. She asked them what the baby's name was, and Puck quickly answered with "Beth."

After that, Quinn and Puck surrendered their parental rights over to Shelby. Quinn figured that anyone willing enough to want to find Rachel must want to be a mother enough. Quinn also had a feeling about the woman. The way she stared at Beth through the window….

Quinn knew it was the right thing.

Before leaving the hospital that night, dressed in some clothes that Burt had brought over, Quinn asked if they could take a picture with Beth. She held her daughter in her arms. Her blue eyes stared up at Quinn with curiosity. Kurt snapped the photo with his phone.

"It's beautiful," he said with a soft smile.

The lightening was soft and gentle. Quinn was grinning down at Beth and even though Quinn knew she couldn't be a mom, not yet, it was enough for that moment to pretend.

That photo would rest at her beside from that day on.

Quinn knew how it was to grow up without a mom, and though Beth would have a mom in some way, Quinn still felt guilty for giving her up. She never wanted to forget Beth.

Quinn curled up against Kurt for the drive back home, falling asleep in minutes.

The next day, Quinn was laying on the couch, trying not to move at all. "Everything feels weird," she complained. Kurt and Burt were trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Kurt sat at the end of the couch, her feet in his lap. Burt was in his usual chair and they were watching some movie that Quinn wanted to watch.

"Mom and I used to watch it everyday when I was little," Quinn said softly. Burt put it in the DVD player without any question.

They were almost done with the movie when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," muttered Burt, standing and walking out of the living room.

Kurt was still focused on the TV when Burt called him from the door. He picked up Quinn's feet gently and stood, setting them back on the couch. He walked across the room and into the entrance of the house.

Then he froze, midstep.

His mother was in the entrance of the Hummel house, standing next to Burt and clutching her purse.

"Kurt," she said after a long moment.

"Mom?" said Kurt, his voice already thick with tears. He hadn't seen his parents for…months and months. The school year was almost over. That's how long…

"Why don't we go to the dining room? Sit down?" suggested Burt.

Burt sat at the head of the table while Kurt and his mom sat across from each other. It was silent for a very long moment.

"I wanted to come and tell you…" began Judy Fabray. "That I left your father." Kurt stopped breathing for a moment. Could this mean…? "He was cheating on me. With some…tattooed freak."

"Oh."

Judy closed her eyes. "I've been thinking about this for the past week, Kurt. About what I should do…and I have to be honest…I…still can't accept this life you are choosing for yourself."

Kurt's heart suddenly sank.

"But he's not there to control your every thought anymore!" said Kurt, his voice becoming high. The tears were already fighting to break free. "You can't…you're my mom! You can't hate me because of who I am!"

"I don't hate you," said Judy quietly. "I just…I admit, Russell influenced a lot of what I did. But that doesn't change the fact that I have been a Christian all my life and we have been taught that homosexuality is a sin. I still don't feel comfortable with you living that way in my house. If you would…reconsider this mistake you're making -"

"It's not a mistake! _It's who I am_." Kurt wished she would understand.

Judy's lips thinned into a small line.

"Mom, tell me how you and dad could have kicked me out for being who I am," pleaded Kurt. "While Mr. Hummel was told by his daughter that she was pregnant the same time I came out with you - was honest - and he embraced her. He loved her at a time she needed him most, while you pushed me away when I needed you the most." The tears were already falling down his cheeks. "He took me in. He didn't care - and he didn't have to. He's not my father, and yet, he was more of dad that my real one."

Judy was quiet for a long moment. "Being pregnant is something that you can change," she finally said. "Quinn gave her child up for adoption, right? Kurt…you seem unwilling to change this notion you seem to have, when you haven't lived at all enough to really know what you're saying."

"Because there is nothing to change!" Kurt shouted, standing up and letting the chair behind him fall to the ground. "It's who I am - and if you keep insisting that I need to change that - then, then…you should really go. I don't know why you even came."

Judy looked down at the table. "I wanted to give you a chance to be my son again."

"I guess I didn't live up to your second chance," said Kurt with a hard tone.

"Yes."

"He doesn't need a chance," said Burt, suddenly speaking for the first time. "I disagree with you on a lot of things, Judy, the most being Kurt. He must be the best son anyone could ask for…" Burt took a deep breath. "And that's why I'm asking for him, right now."

"What?" asked Kurt.

"I have been taking care of him for months now," said Burt, in a matter of fact tone. "You haven't been his parent for a long time. And since you seem to be washing your hands of him completely, I want to ask for rights as his parent now. It's been hard this past year, to get him what he needs, because on paper, I'm not his guardian. But if you are unwilling, I am."

Judy blinked at Burt once, twice, then nodded. She kept her gaze off Kurt as she said, "I will talk to my lawyer about it tomorrow. I'll be there to file my divorce, anyway." She stood and dug into her purse. "I might not…I can't, anymore," she said, trying to find the words. "But I don't want to deny you what is yours, Kurt." she set a check on the table, sliding it toward Kurt. "Your inheritance. Your father was adamant about keeping it from you, but I want you to at least be able to go to college."

Judy began to walk from the dining room and into the entrance room. She stopped and turned at the door, facing Burt and Kurt, who had followed her.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out," she said. "If you ever…change your mind, Kurt -"

"I don't think you are," said Kurt hollowly. "And I won't."

"Well."

Judy Fabray opened the door and slipped out quickly.

When he was gone, Kurt felt his legs wobble and give out on him. He sunk to the ground, the first sob bursting from his chest. A pair of warm arms were around him in a moment.

"I'm sorry, kid, I'm so, so sorry," said Burt.

"I can't - believe - she - she," cried Kurt.

Quinn appeared at Kurt's side, her face drenched in tears, too. She had probably heard everything. They hadn't been quiet, exactly.

"Why would you - why would you offer to…to become my guardian?" hiccupped Kurt, clutching the plaid shirt that Burt wore after a long time.

"Look, kid, as far as I am concerned, you've been part of this family for a long time now. You're good to Quinn. You're a great student and most of all, you're a beautiful person. You don't deserve what you've been dealt with your parents."

"Do you mean…do you mean what you said, about being lucky to have me as a son?" asked Kurt, quietly.

As far as he knew, his father had never been especially proud to have him as a son. He was never athletic. He always had different interests, unless he faked them. And ultimately, his dad had kicked him out saying that he was disappointed in him.

"Every word," said Burt.

"My inheritance," said Kurt. "It will help with anything you need after you've signed the papers to become my guardian and -"

"You won't touch a cent of that until college," said Burt firmly. "It's yours. Everything in this house is yours, kid."

Kurt cried more into Burt's shirt as Quinn hugged him close.

Since they lost at Regionals, the Glee club was going to be shut down. First, though, they wanted to sing to Mr. Shuester.

When he sat down in the audience, looking up at the Glee club, Kurt felt a pang of hurt. He was still reeling from his mother flat out saying that she didn't - couldn't - love him if he was gay, and this…this was his comfort being taken from him. Glee club had been where he had found himself this year.

It was going to be gone.

The kids of Glee club began to tell Mr. Shue what they were before Glee club, at the beginning of the year.

"I used to be captain of the Cheerios," said Quinn, laughing slightly. Kurt knew that, while Quinn still wanted to be a Cheerio, she wondered if she was a better person without the uniform.

It was Kurt's turn, after Santana and Brittany spoke. "I wasn't honest with who I was," said Kurt. "And I…didn't have a real family. Not really." He looked over at Quinn and smiled through his tears.

Then, they sang to Mr. Shuester, "To Sir, With Love."

It was an emotional performance. Mr. Shue was crying by the end of it, as were most of the Glee members. Kurt stood and hugged Quinn tightly, crying into red cardigan. Mercedes and a few of the other members of the club hugged him as well. They knew what had happened with his mom the other day; that he was going to be officially Quinn's…well, brother, he supposed.

Kurt's heart suddenly ached for his sister, Frannie.

But that, too, was no use. Kurt had tried to call his sister when he first was kicked out. She, too, shared the views of his parents.

Quinn hugged Kurt tightly.

Kurt suddenly realized that maybe Quinn was more of a sister than Frannie had ever been.

They had gotten another year; a second chance.

So did Kurt.

**TBC**

**And with that, season 1 is OVER. I might do some summer stuff, but I'm not sure…anyway, season 2 will get under way soon. ****J**

**Feedback welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And yet another chapter, as season 2 gets underway! I hope you enjoy it. I'm slowing down the time line just a little now, and pausing it in some places to draw out some moments more than others. Some characters probably aren't getting the spotlight they did on the show - but I'm mostly touching on Quinn and Kurt, and the characters they in turn effect (directly). **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**GLEE**

School ended in a mess of finals, which Kurt was certain he passed. Kurt was looking forward to the summer vacation ahead of him, though it would be completely different than all his previous ones. He wouldn't be attending Bible camp, that was sure, or visiting his sister where she lived. He definitely wouldn't be taking the traditional family vacation he always went on, either.

Kurt was looking forward to see how the Hummels spent their summers, though.

Speaking of, a few days after school was let out, Kurt, Burt and Quinn piled into Burt's truck and drove over an hour to Westerville to meet with Kurt's mother and her lawyer. It was the only place with a "decent" lawyer, according to his parents.

The lawyer's office was tastefully decorated, but Kurt couldn't focus on that. All he saw was his mother, sitting next to a tall man in his late 50's. There were already papers set up in front of him when Kurt, Burt and Quinn sat across from the pair.

"This should be a very simple process," said the lawyer, Mr. Jackson. "Mr. Hummel has already proven that he can take care of Kurt financially, and is a trusted figure. All that is left is for both parties to sign - Judy for relinquishing custody and Mr. Hummel for claiming custody. Russell has already signed…"

That hurt Kurt even more, that his father didn't have a problem with this and had apparently not wanted to even show up to this meeting, instead pre-signing and what? Running away with his mistress?

Kurt wanted his mother to say…something. Maybe change her mind at the last minute? Tear up the paper and say that she loved Kurt and that it didn't matter, none of it, and take him back.

It wasn't that he didn't love the Hummels. He did. Maybe even more than…more than his own family.

But this was his mom, and this was her riding herself of that title to him.

In the end, she said nothing. She signed the paper in all the places Mr. Jackson pointed out, as did Burt. Judy made arrangements with Burt, not looking at Kurt, for him to come by his home for the first time in probably 7 months so he could take anything he had forgotten that night he was kicked out. It was something, he guessed.

Then she walked out the door and left.

They walked out, Burt with a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder and his other arm around Quinn's thin shoulders. Once they were in the car, Burt said, "I don't know how you feel about this…but how about we go out and get something to eat?" Burt looked at Kurt. "I know it's bittersweet, but I'd like to celebrate our new family."

Kurt closed his eyes for a long moment before nodding. "You're right. We should celebrate. If there is anything to celebrate today, it is me joining this family." He grabbed on to Quinn's hand. "It's a great family to join."

Burt drove them to a nice restaurant a few blocks away from the lawyer's office. He said that when he'd been to Westerville a few years ago, it was a really good place. The newly formed family walked in and were seated.

Surprisingly, it was actually a good time. Kurt was sure that he wouldn't be able to laugh or even speak. He meant what he said; he was happy to finally be in a family that accepted him completely, but at the same time…he had just lost his real family. The family that had taught him everything and raised him.

Halfway through the meal, when Quinn was regaling Burt with the story of their last day in Glee club this year, Kurt looked around the restaurant and saw a familiar sight: It was of a family of four, three blondes and a little boy with darker hair. The parents could have been his - dressed nicely and put together. The woman was even wearing pearls. There was a older girl, maybe around 13 and the boy was probably 9.

It looked like his family.

"Excuse me for a moment," muttered Kurt, standing and walking back to the restrooms. He opened the men's room door and made a beeline for one of the sinks, bracing himself against the counter. He breathed in deeply, trying to stop the tears.

It didn't exactly work, but he tried to think of all the good that was coming from today. He would always be safe with the Hummels, and that couldn't have happened unless his parents abandoned him. He wouldn't be free to be himself in that house, even if his mother took him back. What would have happened the first time Kurt brought home a boy? She might have realized how real this all was, and he'd once again be on his own.

This was a good thing, Kurt told himself.

"Are you okay there?"

Kurt jumped at the voice and turned around. There was a boy, around his age, with dark hair that was styled with gel, in a very…well, maybe Link Larkin was the word for it.

He was handsome, Kurt noticed with a jolt, which made him nervous.

"Oh…I'm, well, I'm a little upset," said Kurt honestly. "But…happy, too."

"At the same time?" asked the boy with a wry grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," sighed Kurt, turning and splashing some water on his face. He grabbed a paper towel and dabbed his face. "It's complicated."

"Well then, I hope you feel better," said the boy, who walked over to wash his hands. "And congratulations, too, I guess." He grinned and Kurt's heart leapt.

"Oh, uh, thank you," said Kurt. He hurried and threw the paper towel away, rushing out of the bathroom before he could embarrass himself further.

For the rest of dinner, Kurt was ok. Even the sight of the family across the room didn't scare him as much. This was his life now. It was a good one and Kurt was going to make the best of it.

During the summer, Kurt helped Quinn lose her baby weight by working out every morning with an exercise video that wasn't too embarrassing to watch. Twice a week they would run around their neighborhood at night when it was cooler and both tried to rope Burt into it as well, but he refused.

Kurt wasn't able to pick up any extra hours at the mall, but Burt offered him another job at the garage. Kurt didn't know much about cars at all, but Burt was happy to teach him, though Kurt usually stuck to sorting paper work and keeping the books, since he was very good at math.

It was a little annoying be shown up when it came to cars by Quinn, who was predictably an amazing mechanic, since she had grown up in this garage.

Besides work, Kurt and Quinn spent time with Mercedes and a few other members of Glee. Quinn even reached out to Rachel at one point, because she found out that the (annoying) lead of their group hadn't been asked to hang out with anyone, besides her (now) boyfriend, Finn.

"But she's so annoying, Quinn," argued Kurt on the way to pick up Rachel and then Mercedes to go bowling. "Why do we have to socialize with her during the summer? We have to be with her all through the school year!"

"Because she's probably miserable," said Quinn firmly. "I mean, you know she has no real friends. That has to be lonely. Dad always told me to try to be nice to everyone, and while yes, Rachel's personality leaves much to be desired, we're her teammates and should be there for her."

Kurt groaned, knowing she was right. Damn Burt for instilling good manners in her. Even as a Cheerio, Quinn was somewhat nice. Not nearly as a bitch as Santana, that was certain.

And while Kurt hated to admit it, Rachel and him actually had a lot in common, especially when it came to musical preferences. When he got pass all the loudness and self-absorbed tendencies, he didn't actually mind hanging out with Rachel that summer. Quinn had even gotten Burt to allow her and Mercedes over for a sleepover.

One of the most surprising things that summer was the fact that Carole, Finn's mom, and Burt started dating.

At first, Quinn was furious. Kurt knew it probably had more to do with the fact that Burt hadn't dated anyone since her mom died, but she insisted it was just embarrassing. Carole was her ex-boyfriend's mother. Now, her father was dating her.

Kurt had to admit, it was very weird.

On the other hand, Burt was genuinely happy. Kurt pointed that out to Quinn on many occasions, until she finally (grudgingly) accepted their relationship.

Thankfully, her and Finn were getting along much better now, both because he was over at their house a lot because of his mom and because Quinn had (strangely) become friends with Rachel, more so than Kurt had. Since Rachel was now with Finn, they came to some sort of agreement to have no more…weirdness.

All too soon, the summer ended and school began again.

Nothing, of course, says first day of school like a slushie to the face (as he was telling off Jacob's camera, no less), relationship drama (Mike and Tina were on while Tina and Artie were off), and even more drama with Glee club (Matt Rutherford, the cute, but silent football player had transferred, leaving them a member short).

In a fit of power (or something) Rachel had completely alienated a small girl called Sunshine, who probably had a better voice than Rachel. She ended up transferring to join Vocal Adrenaline. Kurt had yelled at Rachel about being selfish and thinking only of herself.

"She could have helped us win, Rachel!" shouted Kurt after Mr. Shuester broke the news to them. "How could you have been so stupid!"

"I just - I was thinking of you -"

"No, you weren't! You were afraid that she would be better than you," huffed Kurt.

Unfortunately, he took after his father with his temper, which Kurt hated about himself.

"Kurt, settle down," said Quinn with a frown. "Rachel," she said, looking at the other girl. "What you did was wrong - you could have hurt her! You sent her to a crack house." Rachel looked rightfully mortified. "Besides that, we still don't have a 12th member, and without one, we won't be able to compete at Sectionals in the first place."

"I really thought that Sam guy would show," said Finn sadly. He had been going on about a new kid, Sam, that had a really great voice. In the end, he didn't show up for the audition.

"We'll get there," assured Mr. Shuester. "We have over two months until Sectionals, we'll find someone."

During the first week of school, Quinn had rejoined the Cheerios along with Kurt. While Quinn had told Kurt that she sort of hated the way Sue was to everyone and that she especially hated how when she had the uniform before, she was expected to be a bitch to everyone, she liked to perform. It was also how she stayed in shape and Quinn insisted that she needed that more than ever, now.

Kurt hadn't been there when Santana attacked Quinn after she was reinstated as head cheerleader, but it apparently hadn't lasted very long. Santana pushed Quinn around, but Quinn wasn't one to fight, and Mr. Shuester ended up holding Santana back as she shouted obscenities in Spanish (to which Mr. Shuester blushed and sent her to cool off in the guidance office).

Kurt settled back in the routine of school very quickly. It seemed like he had been living with the Hummels forever at this point, though it was really just short of a year. Burt had let him decorate his room how he wanted, which made Kurt buzz with excitement. His love for fashion only grew, and he allowed himself to splurge a few times at his job and he and Quinn took frequent trips to the thrift store they loved so much (even bringing Mercedes and Rachel). The latter Kurt tried to give a make-over to, but she resisted for the most part.

This year Kurt was determined to leave his past mostly behind him, embracing the future. He was also going to get on better in Glee club. He knew he had a good voice and he wasn't going to be afraid to flaunt it. There would be no more throwing high notes; he was still scared at putting the Hummels at risk, but this was something he had to do for himself.

A few weeks into the school year, he began to push Mr. Shuester for Glee club to cover Britney Spears. They had covered Madonna last year, so why not? He especially had his eye on a solo to "Lucky", which was probably his favorite Britney song.

While Kurt was convinced he probably shouldn't have yelled at his teacher (again, his father's temper had taken over and Kurt couldn't stop himself) he was still angry; Mr. Shuester never listened to anyone but Rachel. It was ridiculous and completely unfair.

Couldn't Mr. Shuester see that Britney had empowered, uh, Brittany? Kurt knew the girl well, since he used her as a beard before last year once or twice. She was dim, but sweet, but Kurt could see she was just as unconfident as any other person. Now, she had embraced herself and her talent - because of Britney! That couldn't be a negative influence!

Strangely, Mr. Shuester changed his mind without Kurt having to go talk to him in his office, like he originally planned. While Kurt hadn't wanted their teacher to perform with them, it was something, plus Toxic was an amazing number.

Shame it had to end in a fire alarm being pulled. Sue had something against Britney Spears, too, apparently.

"I mean, really," said Quinn as they walked into the living room that day. "What was with that riot? Why do all our performances in front of the school have to end that way?"

"I really don't know," sighed Kurt, falling into the couch.

"Hey, kids," said Burt, walking in with the home phone in his hands. "Why don't you guys get dressed up. We're taking Carole and Finn out for dinner at Breadstix." He paused and looked at them in their somewhat matching outfits for Glee. "Rough day?"

"Very," sighed Kurt, standing and starting toward his room. "If I don't get a solo out of this, I'll be out for blood!"

Mr. Shuester decided that one Britney number was enough.

Kurt ended up singing "Lucky" to Quinn that night. She loved it and said that he would have killed in Glee with it. For the rest of the night he and Quinn danced around Quinn's room singing Britney music.

Kurt was sure that Sam, the new kid that Finn had told New Directions about, was gay. The boy had finally joined Glee, at the same time that Puckerman was stupid enough to land himself in juvie.

Really, that color could not be natural.

Kurt had a crush on him, he had to admit. Sam was tall and athletic, and even with the horrible dye job, was still really, really attractive.

The day Sam joined Glee, Mr. Shuester told the group that they were tackling duets this week.

Part of Kurt wanted to sing with Sam; he was so, so cute and after all the times he had to watch Rachel and Finn make lovey-dovey eyes across the room when they sang romantic duets together, Kurt wanted that, too.

The odds that Sam was gay, as well, were greatly against him. He also saw the tall blonde looking at Quinn appreciatively.

"Who are you going to sing with, Kurt?" asked Mercedes at the end of Glee. Kurt picked up his back and held it tightly to himself.

"Well," said Kurt, looking over to Quinn, who was waiting for them by the door. "I was wondering if you'd like to sing together, Quinn? A duet together would be fun - outside your bedroom," he laughed.

Quinn smiled, her teeth blinding. "I like the sound of that, Kurt." She bumped him with her hip. "We'll talk about it at home, I guess, and pick a song."

"Who are you going to sing with?" asked Kurt when Quinn had walked down the hall to her next class, her Cheerio's skirt swaying.

"I might ask the new kid," she said, unlocking her locker and pulling a book out. "Don't want him left out or anything."

"That sounds good," said Kurt, leaning against the locker. "Maybe you should tell him that his dye job is very poorly done, if you end up singing together. I mean, really," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"Quinn!"

Quinn stopped and turned, watching the new boy from Glee, Sam, catch up with her. "You are Quinn, right?" he asked, a moment of doubt flickering across his face.

"Yes, I'm Quinn," she said. "Did you need something?"

"Oh," said Sam. "I was just wondering if you wanted to do a duet with me in Glee club." Sam smiled shyly. "Maybe go out sometime, as well? Well, I guess if we won, we would be going out. I mean, if you wanted to call it 'going out'…"

"I'm going to stop you there," said Quinn, holding up a finger. "Look, Sam, you seem nice. And don't get me wrong, you're cute." The corner of Sam's mouth rose slightly. "But I'm not looking to date anyone right now. This year is about myself. Which means no boys."

"Oh," said Sam, blinking and his face falling. "And the duet…?"

"I'm doing my duet with Kurt," she answered.

"Kurt? But didn't you just say…?" Sam trailed off, confused.

Quinn giggled. "Kurt is gay. He's also my brother, for all intents and purposes, though not by blood. He just asked me and I said yes. I'm sorry; If you'd have asked first, I probably would have accepted. A duet is a duet, not a promise of love, so it would have been fine…but yeah," said Quinn, trailing off.

"I understand…uh, I hope you and Kurt do well with the competition," Sam said, taking a few steps back and then waving awkwardly. "Uh, see you in Glee."

Quinn smiled and waved before turning back and walking the rest of the way to her class.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Sam, smiling down at the table full of Glee club members.

"Of course," said Kurt, scooting over closer to Quinn and leaving a space between him and Mercedes.

Sam sat and began to talk to Finn about football practice - or something. It actually sounded like they were speaking a different language, so Kurt focused on talking to Quinn. Halfway through lunch, there was a lull in the sports talk, during which Mercedes got Sam's attention.

"Hi," she said, grinning at him. "I'm Mercedes Jones - incase you don't know. I know that you probably don't know a lot of names yet….anyway, I was wondering if you had a duet partner yet?"

"Nope, this Jedi is flying solo so far," said Sam.

"Did you want to partner up? I don't have anyone yet, either."

"That sounds great," said Sam with a nod.

Kurt looked over and noticed that Mercedes looked shocked, then she smiled. "Do you have any song ideas?"

"Not really. You can come over to my house sometime and we can look on my iPod for something," suggested Sam. "Maybe tomorrow, after school?"

"That sounds great," breathed Mercedes.

Probably not gay, thought Kurt, but maybe that would be ok if he could make Mercedes smile like that.

Over the next week, people performed their duets. Mike and Tina did a cute rendition of "Sing!" in which they heard Mike's voice alone for the first time. Tina did a second duet with Santana, since it was an odd number, which was actually pretty good. Finn and Rachel…well, their duet was frankly awful.

Kurt didn't know what they were on, honestly.

Mercedes and Sam's duet of Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift's "Two is Better Than One" was actually adorable. Sam had brought his guitar in and for the first few measures of the song, Mercedes handled the cords as Sam strummed along. They had a lot of chemistry, honestly, and Kurt wouldn't be surprised if they won.

Finally, it was his and Quinn's turn.

"Mr. Shuester, Quinn and I decided that instead of an existing duet, we would take a solo artist and make their song a duet," said Kurt, turning and putting one hand on his hip.

"I don't know if that's the best idea…" began Mr. Shuester.

"We did this," said Quinn, jumping on the edge of Mr. Shue's words. "Because most duets we found were romantic, while that isn't the message we want to bring across at all. That is why this song fit us most, though it was done by a solo artist."

Mr. Shuester frowned, but then nodded once. "I guess we'll see how this goes…"

Quinn motioned for Brad to start playing the piano. It was upbeat and not overly slow, yet somewhat somber. Besides the piano, there was a steady beat being kept by the drummer in the band off to Quinn and Kurt's left.

Quinn and Kurt stood close to each other, smiling and swaying to the beat slightly. Kurt was the first to sing, and unlike many other times when he sang, his brought his voice down to his lower range, creating a more jazzy timbre to it.

"_Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones._

_I guess that we were once, babe, we were once,_

_but luck will leave you 'cause it is a faithless friend,_

_and in the end, when life has got you down,_

_you've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around_."

As Kurt sang the last line, he held out his hand to Quinn, who slipped her hand in easily. The looked at each other with all the affection in the world and sang the chorus together.

"_So hold on to me tight,_

_hold on to me tonight._

_We are stronger here together,_

_than we could ever be alone._

_So hold on to me,_

_don't you ever let me go."_

Both thought about all the nights they had spent together last year, tearfully going over the past, in Kurt's case, or the future in Quinn's as she rubbed her ballooning stomach thoughtfully.

Together, they had been through a lot in the past year.

Quinn still grasped Kurt's hand in hers as she sang the next verse in her high melodic voice.

"_There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart,_

_but it's no ones fault, no it's not my fault."_

She made deep eye contact with Kurt at this point. His eyes shimmered and he squeezed her hand gently.

"_Maybe all the plans we made might not work out,_

_but I have no doubt, even though it's hard to see._

_I've got faith in us, and I believe in you and me."_

They repeated the chorus together, voices swelling together and harmonizing with a resounding high. They dropped their joined hands smoothly, and Quinn walked forward slowly, her eyes looking far away.

"_There's so many dreams that we have given up._

_Take a look at all we've got_."

Kurt followed after her, slipping his arm into hers and linking them together as he sang, holding out the last note with a strong breath.

"_And with this kind of love,_

_and what we've got here is enough_."

As Kurt still held out the note, Quinn began to launch into the chorus, their voices clashing over each other slightly. Kurt ended the last note he sang, joining Quinn in the chorus as strong as ever.

"_So hold on to me tight._

_Hold on, I promise it will be alright._

_Cause we are stronger here together,_

_than we could ever be alone._

_Just hold on to me,_

_don't you ever let me go._

_Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright._

_Hold on to me tonight_."

Quinn and Kurt had turned to face each other, almost fully, and Quinn hummed along to the melody as Kurt ended the last line of the chorus. They smiled sadly at each other and sang the last line of the song with a quiet power, the only sound left besides their voices was a steady note of the piano.

"_They always say, we were the lucky ones."_

The Glee club clapped appreciatively. Kurt took an elaborate bow and then bumped Quinn into doing a small curtsy. She had started to take a page out of Kurt's book and began to alternate between her Cheerio's uniform and regular clothes to school, and today she was wearing one of her flowing sundresses.

"That was great," said Mr. Shuester with a wide grin. "I admire your effort to make your own duet. The song really suited the pair of you."

Quinn and Kurt returned to their seats, floating on a high cloud.

Sam and Mercedes ended up winning the duet competition.

Kurt and Quinn were upset, Kurt more so than Quinn, because he knew how good they had sung. Their performance was more or less flawless and had emotional depth to boot - but if anyone was going to win besides him, he was glad it was his best friend.

Even more thrilling was when Mercedes told Kurt and Quinn on the phone that Sam and her had had a wonderful time at Breadstix and that Sam had asked her to do this again sometime. "That means he wants another date, right?" asked Mercedes.

"I'm no pro when it comes to romance," said Kurt. "But I think so!"

"Sounds like it to me," said Quinn, smiling.

"Oh my god. And just when I had given up ever finding a man in this high school that was ready for all this woman," laughed Mercedes.

**TBC**

**I hope you liked that, and some of the slight changes I made! Feedback would be wonderful! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is sort a beast, length and plot wise. I really hope you like it! It's quite heavy on developments. **

**GLEE**

"Daddy! You forgot your lunch."

Burt looked up from under the hood of the car he was working on to see Kurt and Quinn walking to him, Quinn waving a brown paper bag.

"Thanks, sweetie," said Burt, grabbing the bag and looking inside. "Wait - what even is this?"

"It's a veggie wrap," said Kurt proudly. "I made us all one for lunch today. There's also an apple and a bottle of V8 in there."

"What am I going to eat for lunch? This is a snack, kid," grumbled Burt, setting the bag down on the table.

"I've told you that you have to start eating healthier," said Kurt with a frown. Burt continued to grumble back at him.

"Anyway," said Quinn, rolling her eyes. "Besides dropping off your lunch, Kurt and I wanted to tell you that we won't make dinner tonight. Rachel invited us with her dads to Columbus to see this Sing-Along Sound of Music thing. Kurt insists it's crazy I've never seen it before, and Rachel almost fainted when I told her the same. We should be back before midnight, of course," said Quinn.

"It's Friday," said Burt with a frown.

"Yes," said Quinn, blinking. "We wouldn't be going on a school night, of course…"

"It's Family Dinner Friday, Quinn," said Burt shortly. "We can't miss that."

"But _dad_."

"No, Quinn," said Burt, putting his foot down. "You kids are teenagers and I get that you want to spend time with your friends, but if we don't plan time together, we don't actually see each other. You two are always so busy with Glee and Cheerio practice, I'm lucky to see you guys passing through the house on week days - and then you're always out with friends on the weekends. Friday is family night, it has been since your mom and I took you home from the hospital."

"Dad, I'm an adult," said Quinn angrily, and Kurt watched the exchange with wide eyes. "I think I can decide if I want to go to Columbus or not. One Friday isn't going to matter."

"You are not an adult," said Burt tersely. "You aren't 18. Quinn, when you have a family and are a parent, you'll understand how precious time with your kids can be, and if something gets in the way of that -"

"I am a parent!" exploded Quinn. "I'm a mother! I've had a baby, incase you missed it! I think that makes me an adult."

Burt's steely stare was fixed on Quinn, who was breathing heavily from her outburst. "You might have had a baby, Lucy, but that doesn't make you a mother. Taking care of a child from the day it's born until the day you die makes you a mother. It certainly didn't make you any more mature or adult-like."

"Don't _call _me that!" whispered Quinn harshly.

Burt and Quinn were looked in an intense staring contest, neither saying a word.

"Burt, maybe we didn't go about this the right way," said Kurt with a sidelong glace at Quinn. "We should have asked permission, instead of assuming it…maybe we can bend the rules, this once? Quinn and I will promise to give this Saturday for family night or -"

"No, Kurt," said Burt firmly. "You're part of this family now and you know our Friday tradition. Yeah, maybe if you would have actually _asked_, I might've considered, but you didn't. You two can't go, end of discussion."

Quinn let out a frustrated scream and turned, stalking out of the garage. Kurt gave Burt a helpless glance.

"You might have been a little harsh on her," said Kurt quietly. "She beats herself up about Beth a lot, and how she can't be there for her. Maybe…I don't know."

"I wish her mother were here," said Burt suddenly. "She would know how to deal with her. God, kid, I don't know how to deal with a teenage girl. I'm a guy." Burt sighed heavily. "Sometimes I wish I had had a son…at least then I would have a level playing field sometimes."

"Unless he was gay, like me," Kurt tried to joke and Burt sighed. "I'll see you after school. Quinn will probably be at the silent treatment stage by then, but it should be better than the yelling."

"You'd think," said Burt. "Bye, kid."

Kurt walked out of the garage and around the corner to where they parked Quinn's car, almost running straight into Quinn. Her eyes were shining with tears.

"He wishes you were his son," said Quinn morosely. "Even with you being gay, he would rather have a son."

"That's not true, Quinn -"

"I heard him," said Quinn harshly.

"He doesn't mean it, Quinn," said Kurt, putting an arm around Quinn's shoulder and leading her to the car. "He just…is angry. You know how much he loves Friday nights. Your mother started it, right?"

"Yeah, but still, he's being completely unreasonable." Quinn pouted. Kurt sighed and held out his hand for the car keys; Quinn was much too emotional to drive right now. She handed them over without a sound and then stalked over to the passenger seat.

The ride to school was completely silent, besides the radio playing in the background quietly. Kurt parked in their parking spot and shut off the car. They sat there for a long moment.

"You're not going to tell anyone my name is Lucy, right?" said Quinn in a very quiet voice - scared, even.

Kurt sighed and looked at Quinn. "Of course not, although I don't know why you're ashamed of that name. It's pretty."

Quinn stared at him for a long moment and then turned away, opening the car door and quickly taking off for the school, the late bell already ringing. Kurt clenched his teeth and grabbed his bag, hurrying to his first class of the day.

Quinn was in her third class of the day and still stewing. She was trying to think of a way to go to this stupid Sound of Music thing. It didn't even matter she wasn't even looking forward to it that much in the first place. It was at least going to be some time out of Lima, where everyone didn't know her as the teenage mother, and some time with Rachel, too.

Everything she thought of was just…not working. She couldn't just _go_, though she wanted to. Sneaking out wouldn't be good, either, because she wouldn't make it to Columbus in time. Quinn sighed and looked down at her notebook in annoyance. She hadn't been taking any notes all period…

"I need to pull Quinn Hummel out of class," said a voice from the front of the class. Quinn looked up to see the guidance counselor, Ms. Pillsbery, standing next to her English teacher.

Quinn stood slowly and gathered her things, looking nervously at the older woman. She followed her out into the hallway and asked what was wrong.

"Let's continue to the office, Quinn," said Ms. Pillsberry nervously. "Will is going to bring Kurt there."

"Kurt?" asked Quinn sharply, stopping in place. "Why is he - what happened?"

"Come on, Quinn," insisted Mrs. Pillsberry and Quinn followed quickly.

Kurt was standing in Ms. Pillsberry's office next to Mr. Shuester, looking concerned. "What is it?" asked Kurt quickly. "Mr. Shue won't tell me."

"Quinn, Kurt," said Ms. Pillsberry in a small voice. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but…Quinn, your father had a heart attack this morning."

Quinn stopped breathing. Kurt gasped softly and brought a hand to his mouth.

"Is he -"

"No. No, he's….he's at the hospital. They didn't tell me much," said Ms. Pillsberry softly.

"Take me to him," demanded Quinn.

"Quinn -"

"Take me to my dad!"

Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsberry exchanged a nervous glance, then nodded. "I'll tell Mr. Figgins that we're taking them to the hospital," she said. "And he'll stand in on your Spanish classes, I'm sure. Go to your car and I'll meet you all there."

Ten minutes later, they were on their way to the hospital. Kurt and Quinn were in the backseat, not speaking. No one in the car did. Mr. Shuester's grip on his steering wheel was enough to make his knuckles white and Quinn was clutching at her skirt with just as much force.

Kurt looked over and saw this, automatically sliding his hand over and placing it on top of Quinn's. At first, she refused to return the gesture, but then her other hand moved on top of Kurt's. No eye contact was exchanged and certainly no words.

Once at the hospital, there was a lot of waiting. They doctors didn't have any news for them, and for all they knew, Burt could be dead.

Kurt's eyes prickled uncomfortably at just the thought. He didn't want to sit down. He walked up and down the waiting room as Ms. Pillsberry and Mr. Shue sat on a couch and Quinn sat in a chair. Quinn looked the most uncomfortable. The last time she had been at a hospital, she had been in labor.

Over an hour later, a doctor emerged from a door and walked straight to him.

"Is he ok?" Kurt found the words tumbling from his mouth.

The doctor said something about stress on his heart and then lack of oxygen to his brain. How Burt was alive, but now comatose.

"I want to see him, now," said Quinn quietly.

"Me as well," said Kurt, stepping forward and putting an arm around Quinn.

"You're both his children, right?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," said Quinn quickly and Kurt spared one look and her and then nodded.

When they were lead into the small room and Kurt and Quinn saw Burt, they stopped short. He was pale and so, so frail looking in the hospital gown, laying against the stark white sheets. Quinn walked over and just stared down at him with wide eyes, tears already rolling down her face. Kurt kept his own at bay; he didn't like to cry in public much.

He remembered how his dad had told him, it must have been when Kurt was nine or ten, that boys don't cry. They are tough and strong, especially for their women. Women cry and men are the shoulder to cry on.

Kurt had just fallen off his bike. He had been bawling.

Since then, he made sure he was alone before crying.

Accept in the last year. Guards had been put down around the Hummel family, especially the night his mother had come over and basically washed her hands of him.

"I want some time alone," said Quinn, looking at Ms. Pillsberry and Mr. Shuester. "Please, leave," she said again when they hadn't moved.

Finally, it was just Kurt, Quinn and Burt. Quinn had sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed and was resting her head on Burt's chest, crying softly. She was muttering something and when Kurt got closer, he realized that she was repeating "I'm sorry" over and over.

Kurt walked to the other side of the bed and pulled up a chair. He just…stared for a long moment. Then he reached out tentatively and covered Burt's hand with his own. The tears that had been prickling his eyes for song long finally broke and he cried silently.

_Please_, he prayed. _If there is a God, prove it now and bring Burt back. I can't lose a father again. Quinn can't lose her dad, not after all she's lost in her life_.

Kurt's grip on Burt's hand tightened.

_God, please._

Many, many hours later, Ms. Pillsberry drove Quinn's car to the hospital (after Mr. Shuester drove her back to the school) and then home. Carole was already waiting at the house when they got there. It was only a little surprising; Carole and Burt had been getting more serious lately.

When they walked inside, Carole pulled both of them into one of her hugs, and didn't say anything. Not an, "I'm sorry" or "It will be ok" because she knew there was nothing to be sorry for and she also knew that…she didn't know if it would be ok.

Kurt didn't want lies and thankfully Carole knew this.

Finn was there, too. He hugged Quinn tightly and squeezed Kurt's shoulder comfortingly, if a little awkwardly. He slept on the couch that night, which must have been horrible, considering how tall he is. Carole took Burt's room.

Sleep was not easy to come by. Halfway through the night, Kurt got out of bed and softly walked passed snoring Finn on the couch and to Quinn's room.

"You still awake?" he whispered into the darkness.

"Yes," came the immediate reply. Kurt knew she would be awake.

Kurt turned on the light. Quinn was sitting in her bed, knees pulled to her chest and face puffy. Kurt walked over and slide into bed next to her, pulling her close.

"I can't believe the last thing I said to him," said Quinn softly. "Was something horrible. Our last moments together were a fight." Quinn sniffled.

"Don't talk like that," muttered Kurt. "He's not dead. He can pull through. You just…you have to have faith." Even Kurt's own words sounded lame, even to himself. He wasn't sure what to believe right now.

First, God makes him gay. Then, he makes his family unable to accept him for being gay, along with most of his other followers. Then, the first time he has a family again, he's breaking it up again.

Maybe…maybe believing wasn't worth it.

Then, maybe it was the only think keeping him sane right now.

Kurt didn't know.

"I don't know if I can," cried Quinn.

"Me too," whispered Kurt. "But I'm gonna try."

"Ok," said Quinn softly.

After that, they fell into a restless sleep.

School was horrible.

While Glee club tried to be supportive, it didn't really work the way they planned. Everything people said hurt. They didn't understand what was happening right now; not completely. Even Mercedes promise to keep Burt in her prayers didn't help like Kurt thought it would.

Quinn was a complete mess. She was in the bathroom crying more often than not. Kurt ditched most of his classes to sit with her in the girl's restroom. Most girls walking in during class barely batted an eye at his presence.

"What am I suppose to do if he doesn't make it?" asked Quinn during the 5th period of the day.

"We go on living," said Kurt firmly. "I don't want him gone, either, but you know that I would do anything for you, Quinn. You and Burt have done so much…I'll make sure we're safe. Carole will, too." Kurt's eyes softened. "She loves Burt," he said in a matter of fact like tone.

"I know," said Quinn quietly. "He…he asked me last week how I would feel if…if he married her."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Quinn swallowed. "I think he asked me because…because of mom. I told him that he deserves to be happy."

"And he will be happy, once he wakes up and proposes to Carole." Kurt's grip on Quinn's hand tightened. "Burt can't leave us."

Us. How easy it was to say "us". More and more, it wasn't "the Hummels" it was Quinn, Burt and Kurt. All of them - one family.

Burt couldn't leave Kurt. He didn't need someone else leaving him. Not now.

The next week was tense. Quinn had red rimmed eyes all the time and Kurt was breaking down during school near the end, which he promised he would never do. It hurt to cry in front of anyone but Quinn - or Burt, but he wasn't exactly awake to see.

Despite how helpful Glee club thought they were being, they weren't. Kurt, especially, grew more and more cranky as the week progressed and his prayers remained unanswered. His famous Fabray temper finally sent him screaming at the Glee club on Friday morning, a week after Burt's heart attack and then storming out.

Quinn, of course, followed after him. They stood in an empty hallway, not talking. Just leaning against a wall, shoulders brushing against each other. After five minutes of silence, Kurt calmed down a bit and Quinn finally turned to him. "Do you want to ditch the rest of the day and go to the hospital?"

"Yes," Kurt answered immediately.

It wasn't hard to walk out of the school unnoticed. The hospital attendants didn't even say anything when they both signed in during the middle of the day on a school day.

"Hey, daddy," said Quinn quietly as she walked into the room, heading straight for his side, gripping his hand tightly.

"Burt," said Kurt, sitting next to him and slipping his own hand into his. "We decided that we should be together as a family," said Kurt, looking up at Quinn with downcast eyes. "Since it is Friday."

Quinn and Kurt were silent after that. They usually didn't talk that much when they were here, not even to Burt. It felt…wrong, somehow.

Many, many hours later, when Kurt couldn't take the silence anymore, he opened his mouth to speak, making Quinn jump from the sudden sound. "Burt, I really need you to wake up," he said, his eyes moistening rapidly. "Somehow, I still believe that God will do something to help you, I don't know." Kurt's voice broke. "But you have to fight for it, too. It can't just be left to faith right now. You need to pull out of this yourself, too." Kurt's grip tightened on Burt's hand and Quinn stared across from the bed at Kurt with wide, sparkling eyes.

"When I hold your hand, Burt, I'm home. When I hug Quinn, I'm home. More home than I have been in my entire life." Kurt closed his eyes as tears began to leak down his face. "But if you leave…it won't be like home ever again."

The silence in the room was deafening. Kurt sniffled and looked down at Burt. He was still motionless.

"Dad. Please, I need you," said Quinn in a tender tone. "I can't lose another parent. Not now. And neither can Kurt. I'm so, so sorry for what I said last week. I didn't mean it." Quinn sniffled. "I know I'm not an adult, yet. And I know I'm not a mother…."

Kurt looked up and saw Quinn's heartbroken face. She swallowed some of her tears. "I…I've been thinking about mom a lot this week. How she used to stay up with me at night when I was sick or scared of something in my room. How she picked out my clothes for me every morning and kissed me on the forehead when she was finished getting me ready. All the times she made dinner at night and slipped me an extra piece of cake sometimes. That…that's what made her a mother. All of it. Just…being there."

Quinn's face was drenched and her breath was coming out in short sounds. She swallowed again and tried to regain some composure. "I didn't know what you meant, how I wasn't really a mother. I mean, I am. I've had a child but…I won't be there for Beth. I won't dress her or cook her dinners or hold her when she's scared. That's what makes a mother….being there. I can't do that and I'm so, so sorry that I thought I was more than what I was."

Quinn reached up one of her hands and wiped her face roughly. Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out a hanky, passing it over without a word.

After Quinn had dried her face somewhat, she looked back at her dad, the hanky crumpled in her hand. "I don't know if I believe in God, daddy. I don't know if I can trust someone else to make you better…but I will believe in anything if it means you waking up and being with Kurt and I."

Quinn said nothing else, but continued to cry softly. Kurt watched the petite blonde with tired eyes. He sighed and looked down at Burt, getting lost in thought. What if nothing happened? It had been a week and no change…what if this was what their life would be like. And how much longer would they keep up like this, hoping and praying?

Suddenly, slight pressure roused Kurt from his thoughts. He looked down at Burt's hand, which Kurt held, daring not to believe….

There. He felt it again and - did his eyes deceive him - movement.

Quinn had stopped crying suddenly, her sniffles fading from the room. She had sat straight up in her chair, looking at her father's hand with an expression that Kurt's face was sure to match.

"Did you just -" said Quinn, her voice rough from crying.

"I did," said Kurt at once, not even letting her get the words out. He stood, still keeping a grip on Burt's hand and - another burst of pressure on Burt's end - called for the nurse frantically.

Kurt almost fell to the ground with relief when Burt finally opened his eyes.

It had been almost three weeks since Burt had woken up in the hospital after his heart attack. After many tests, he was allowed back home, but things had changed drastically around the Hummel home.

At first, Carole remained at the house the first two nights. Since she was a nurse, she helped Quinn and Kurt learn how to take care of anything Burt might need. After a few days, however, Kurt told her she should probably go back home at night and make sure that Finn (who had been staying on his own for a few days) hadn't burned down the house. She still came over once a day for Burt, though.

"I think they're the real thing," said Kurt quietly, as he and Quinn stood in the doorframe of the living room, watching Carole take Burt's blood pressure.

"I think so, too," whispered Quinn.

Kurt took to taking care of Burt with a gusto. He went through the kitchen the day before Burt came back from the hospital and removed all the junk food and high cholesterol food items from the pantries and refrigerator (though Quinn took all her favorite guilty pleasures down stairs to her room and saved them from the one way trip to the Hudsons' kitchen).

Kurt took over cooking duties, making sure to look up heart healthy recipes online. Burt complained a lot at first about the food, but was silenced with one look from Kurt and one big lecture that mostly summarized to: "If you don't start eating healthy right now, you're not going to be alive to see your daughter get married or play with your grandchildren. Now eat your soup and no, you can not have any salt on it."

Quinn, though, took to the nurse like duties that Carole showed her very quickly. She even told Kurt later that maybe being a nurse would be an interesting job. "I'm getting enough practice in my own home, now," she even joked.

Kurt thought that nursing fit Quinn. She was caring enough and could have a good bedside manner, he supposed.

Thankfully, Burt was regaining his strength quickly. He lost a lot of weight that needed to be lost and after three weeks went in for his stress test and passed it with flying colors, although they still warned him to not overwork himself, though he was ok to go back to work part time again.

Now that the stress of Burt being in a coma was off him, Kurt thought that things would be getting better. Burt had been growing healthier and things felt better, somehow.

Then, a few weeks after Burt's heart attack, school suddenly became a horrible place.

It started off slowly. Dave Karofsky, who was one of Kurt's regular bullies after he came out, suddenly escalated his hate, seemingly over night. He was suddenly pushing Kurt into lockers whenever he passed him in the hall and regularly slushing him. Slurs of all sorts were hissed at him by Karofsky as he was pushed and while Kurt usually ignored these acts, they were becoming so frequent, it was hard to do so.

Kurt continued to focus on getting Burt better, and not on the things with Karofsky. Quinn offered to do something - if both she and Kurt confronted Sue on the matter, he would probably be scared by the cheerleading Coach into obedience, but Kurt didn't want to do that. He honestly hated bringing adults into his bullying situation. He didn't want to worry anyone, and Quinn only noticed what was happening because she was usually with him in the hallways. Karofsky then started to push him around only when he was alone - and when he was with other people, he only acknowledged him with an angry sneer or glare.

He honestly didn't know what he did to the football player. It wasn't like he had just come out. It had been over a year and he never been this aggressive. What had Kurt done in the past month that caused Karofsky to react with so much…hate?

Kurt dealt with this problem the way he usually dealt with his problems: with silence. He hid this from most everyone, even Quinn, especially after she talked about going to Sue or even Mr. Figgins.

Besides everything going on with Burt and Karofsky, Glee club had just been sent a letter telling them who they would be up against at their Sectionals in a month and a half.

When they found out that they would be facing "The Hipsters", a bunch of old people getting their high school diplomas, and some private school glee club called "The Warblers", New Directions felt pretty confident - though they would never make the mistake of last year and be overly confident.

Then, in a move that almost made Kurt groan, Mr. Shuester announced the annual Boys vs. Girls competition. Kurt frowned and moved to where the boys had sat, giving Quinn and Mercedes a sad look. It wasn't that he hated the guys in Glee, it was just that he got along more with the girls. Even with Finn as…well, not an almost step brother, because Kurt wasn't even really related to the Hummels, he wasn't really close to any of them. They didn't have much in common, honestly.

Kurt stopped by Mr. Shuester's office later that day and suggested that maybe he should challenge the glee club a little bit more by making the girls do boys songs and boys to girls songs. "Because really, we all know that the boys are going to bring out some sort of 80's rock tune and the girls will pick something by either Beyonce or some bubble-gum pop girl group. That's barely a surprise or a challenge," Kurt scoffed.

Mr. Shuester looked thoughtful for a moment. "You might have a point there, Kurt…"

Kurt bit his lip and tried not to smile too much at these words.

The next day, Mr. Shuester announced the change and the boys groaned while the girls shrugged and took the news in stride.

After school that day, the boys planned to meet up and go over song choices, since their previous choices were useless now. On the way to Mr. Shuester's empty class room, that he was allowing them to use, Karofsky came out of nowhere and bumped Kurt into the locker painfully. Kurt had been mentally going over some Broadway songs that could be good for the competition and not paying attention.

When his back collided painfully with the metal lockers, Kurt suddenly saw red. The stupid, _stupid _Fabray temper abruptly flared and Kurt found himself turning and yelling at Karofsky's back. "Hey! Stop _doing _that, you _idiot_!"

Karofsky turned back and glared at Kurt, making a little bit of fear shoot through him. "Shut your face, homo, or I'll do it for you." Then he continued down the hallway at a faster pace.

Kurt stomped to Mr. Shuester's classroom and slammed his bag down on a desk, positively livid. He tried to push down his anger and began to pitch all his song choices to the rest of the glee guys - all of which were immediately vetoed or they hadn't even heard of, which really, was a travesty. Then they hated all his ideas for costuming - it wasn't like he was even suggesting anything that feminine! He just thought that since the theme was combining masculine and feminine, they could incorporate that into the costuming. Suits, of course, but in paler colors and smoother lines.

"Look, Fabray, we know that you probably have the most knowledge of chick songs," said Puck, who had his feet propped up on another desk. "But these suck. I could probably google something better. Why don't you like, leave this up to us and make yourself useful. Go spy on the Garglers or whatever."

"It's the Warblers, Puckerman," said Kurt, very, very irritated. It didn't help that his back was throbbing from being pushed into the locker earlier.

"Whatever," said Puck. "It's an all boys' school. I'm sure you'll be in heaven."

Kurt let out a small, frustrated scream and leaned down to grab his back and angrily slung it over his shoulder. "You're a pig, Puckerman."

"Why thank you, princess."

"Screw you," Kurt spat before storming out of the room.

Kurt was texting Quinn before he was even to the school parking lot.

_**Please get Mercedes or one of the other girls to drive you home. I have to take the car. The guys are being idiots.**_

A reply came just as he was starting the little red car.

_**You don't need to explain further. Sorry about that. 3 Talk to you at home. **_

Kurt pulled out of the parking lot, muttering darkly that he would go and see the Warblers and get so much dirt on them that then maybe the guys would see just how useful he was. He could find out their weakness or at least their style, something that could be helpful when planning a set list to beat them.

Eat that, Puckerman.

Kurt looked up directions to Dalton Academy on his iPhone and was quickly on his way.

It wasn't until he was pulling into the parking lot of the school that he realized how stupid and childish he was being.

How much had it hurt him and the rest of the club last year when Jesse St. James had spied on them for Vocal Adrenaline? How could Puck even suggest doing the same thing to another group that probably worked just as hard as New Directions - and how on earth could Kurt had listened to Puck's stupid suggestion?

Kurt could only blame it on his temper and his affinity for making snap judgments, because of that temper.

Kurt groaned and let his forehead fall on the steering wheel. He sat there, in the parking lot, for a few minutes and tried to clear his head. Then he looked up and looked around. The parking lot was mostly empty. It was after school hours, obviously. The Warblers were probably at practice…it would be too easy…

No.

Kurt drove the car out of the parking lot and back on the room. He was going back home, now.

Kurt was only about ten minutes away from the school when he spotted a coffee shop a block ahead. He was suddenly reminded of the stabbing in his stomach. It was a long ride to Westerville and Kurt really had to use the restroom. He also wouldn't mind drowning his sorrows in an afternoon mocha and maybe a muffin - since he didn't have anything like that around the house anymore.

So Kurt pulled into the coffee shop's parking lot and rushing inside, first stopping by the bathroom and then getting in line and ordering a non-fat mocha and a chocolate chip muffin that made his mouth water. Kurt brought his drink and muffin to a table near the back of the room and began to pick at his muffin slowly, trying to put off going home and facing Quinn, who would no doubt ask for details about how exactly the boys had been stupid earlier.

Kurt was halfway finished with his muffin and sipping at the frankly _delicious _mocha (he really needed to go out and get coffee more, since he wasn't allowing it in the house right now) when a voice began to speak across from him. Kurt looked up at a boy with slicked back hair, navy blazer jacket and crisp slacks.

"Hi there," the boy was saying and Kurt blinked up at him suddenly thinking: Huh, well he looks familiar.

"Sorry to bother you, but I noticed you from a few tables over…" said the boy with a small smile. "You look familiar. I was wondering if I know you from somewhere."

"Oh," said Kurt after a moment. "Well, you look familiar as well," he said. "I'm not sure from where, though."

"Nor am I," laughed the boy.

They didn't say anything for a long moment, then Kurt suddenly became flustered and motioned at the chair in front of him. "Why don't you sit. We can try and figure out how we know each other, I guess."

The boy grinned and nodded, pulling out a chair and setting his coffee on the table. "I'm Blaine Anderson, by the way," he said, holding out his hand to Kurt.

Kurt blinked once and then grabbed it with his, shaking it once. "I'm Kurt Fabray," he said shyly.

"See, that name isn't even familiar," laughed Blaine, dropping his hand and taking a sip of his coffee. "It's not common, either. I just…you face stands out. I know I know you."

Kurt's face grew hot. "Yes, well," he said, growing more flustered. "Blaine Anderson isn't familiar, either, I'm afraid." He offered the boy a smile that said, 'sorry'.

"Where do you go to school, then?" asked Blaine.

"Oh. I actually…I actually live in Lima," said Kurt. "So nowhere around here."

"What brings you all the way to Westerville?"

"Just…my friends being stupid. Well. Not my friends but. Yes, they were being stupid and I listened to them and drove here." Kurt sighed. "It's complicated."

Blaine chuckled. "Complicated," he repeated, grinning. Then his laugh was suddenly cut short. He leaned forward slightly. "Oh. Oh! I know where I know you now," he said.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Where?"

"It's just - it was at the beginning of the summer. I was at dinner with my family, at the place one block over, and I went to the restroom and…you were in the bathroom, crying." Blaine frowned and Kurt's heart leapt in his chest, because suddenly he remembered, too. The handsome boy who had asked him if he was alright. That was…that was they day that he officially became part of the Hummel family.

"Oh my god, I remember," breathed Kurt. He smiled. "You were sweet, to approach a crying boy in a public restroom."

"Yes, well, you looked so upset. But then…you were happy, too, which was strange. You said that 'it's complicated' and I guess that explained it," said Blaine. "At least explained it enough to a complete stranger."

Kurt nodded.

"You look…better," said Blaine. "I mean. You still look sort of sad, but at the same time, you seem happy. Or at least, content."

"I am content, I guess," said Kurt softly. "And sad…isn't the word. Angry, I guess. Temper runs in my family. My dad…yeah.""I know what you mean," said Blaine with a knowing grin. "You know, Kurt, I wondered for a while what made you cry, but what also made you so happy that night. It was…something you don't see in Westerville very often. I forgot about it after a few days, of course, but now I'm curious again." Blaine cocked his head and looked at Kurt with his wide, hazel eyes. "That is, if you feel comfortable…I mean, I guess I'm still a stranger."

Kurt really liked this guy. He was cute and he remembered Kurt from months ago. He seemed nice and was polite, but….Kurt couldn't.

"I'm sorry I…don't feel comfortable with that," said Kurt slowly and Blaine looked understanding. "Just yet," he added with a smile and Blaine got the meaning, because he smiled.

"I understand," said Blaine. "Maybe…maybe we can talk a bit? About other things?"

"I'd…I'd like that," said Kurt with a smile.

"So, what brings you to Westerville, exactly? Besides stupid sorta-friends?" asked Blaine.

"This stupid guy in my glee club told me to go spy on our competition," said Kurt with a frustrated sigh. "I got to the school before I realized how low that was - spying that is, especially since we were spied on last year - and was starting to drive back home when I decided to stop for coffee. I was having a bad day and just…wanted to prove him wrong."

"Oh," said Blaine. "Are you…this is going to sound strange, but are you from New Directions at McKinley High? That's in Lima, right?"

Kurt's heart jumped again. "Yes, actually."

"Oh."

"Wait. Oh my god," said Kurt, his eyes flickering down to the red crest of his jacket. It was a 'D'. For…Dalton Academy? "You're from the Warblers, aren't you?" he asked, wanting to bury his head in his hands in embarrassment.

"I am, actually," said Blaine with a smug grin. "I guess that means you are from New Directions."

"Yes," Kurt almost groaned.

"Don't feel bad," laughed Blaine. "I think the good thing is that you didn't actually spy on us today. You're honorable. That's good."

"I suppose," said Kurt. "But god, this is so embarrassing."

"I guess," laughed Blaine.

"You're not helping."

Blaine just laughed and took another sip of his coffee. "So. We're both in Glee club. That's funny. How long have you been in yours?"

"Since last year," sighed Kurt. "We're not exactly the most popular club in the school…actually, I think we might be the least popular, but it's not like I don't have an X drawn on my back already and Glee club is fun, although some of it's members can be infuriating."

"Really? The Warblers are like rockstars at Dalton," said Blaine absently and Kurt couldn't help but be surprised at that. The thought of a Glee club being popular? Weird. "What to you mean, an X on your back?"

Kurt's face burned and suddenly Kurt wondered if the conversation would meet its end. Obviously, Kurt was going to say he was gay and Blaine would act awkward and make an excuse to leave without being rude. Or he would skip all pretense, like the jocks at school, and just walk away.

"Oh. I'm gay," said Kurt hollowly. "I came out last year and…I'm the only one out at my school. It makes me…well, a target."

"A target?" echoed Blaine and - wow, he wasn't leaving yet.

"For bullying," elaborated Kurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt," said Blaine with a frown. "I know how you feel. I was bullied at my old school. That's why I ended up going to Dalton, since they have a zero tolerance policy for that sort of thing."

"Why were you bullied?" asked Kurt in a soft voice because 'zero tolerance policy' was still echoing in his head.

Blaine gave him an odd look. "For being gay," he said after a moment and Kurt dropped the piece of muffin he was holding in his hand in surprise. "Yes, I'm gay too," said Blaine, the side of his mouth twisting up in a smirk.

"Oh! I just - you don't look - I mean, I'm not trying to be stereotypical and assume that everyone who's gay is - but I mean, I just -" Kurt made his mouth snap shut. "I've…never met another gay guy my age," he finally admitted.

"Really?" asked Blaine.

"Yes. I've met Rachel's dads - she's one of my friends and also in New Directions - but they're older and…I've never felt that close to them. They mean well and say they're open to talk to any time, but I just don't…want to? I don't know." Kurt sighed and went back to picking at his muffin.

"But you're being bullied?"

Kurt looked up. Blaine had a look of concern on his face.

"Yes," sighed Kurt. No use in denying it. Besides, he felt an odd sort of camaraderie with Blaine. They had been through the same things, in a way.

Though Kurt doubted that his family had kicked him out on the street the day he came out.

"Kurt…you shouldn't stand for that," said Blaine in all seriousness. "I know better than anyone that it's hard to make yourself stand up to the people that are always tearing you down but…you can refuse to be the victim."

Kurt let out the breath he was holding. "It doesn't seem that easy," said Kurt. "And lately, it's been this one guy that's been laying it on thick. Pushing me into lockers and calling me names. The other jocks only do that stuff once and a while. Mostly, the ignore me, or bully the glee club as a whole, not just me…but this guy, he's been bent on making my life hell."

Dang, Kurt's eyes were starting to water. He reached up and rubbed them. Blaine handed him a napkin and Kurt accepted it.

"I'm sorry. Despite the mess you saw in the restroom a few months ago, I don't usually cry in front of anyone but people I trust. I don't…I don't like to seem weak."

"Hey, no weakness here," said Blaine with a comforting smile. "Just know that you can really show this guy that what he's doing is wrong. Stand up and refuse to take it."

Kurt nodded and sighed. "Thanks," he said, almost shyly. "That's a lot for someone to unload. I've only just met you."

"Naw," said Blaine with a wide grin. "We've known each other since June, silly." Kurt laughed.

"Technically, I guess," he teased.

Blaine started to tell Kurt that he had been at Dalton for a year and a half and with the Warblers for just as long when Kurt's phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and apologized. It was a text from Burt.

_**Where r u? U usually text if ur gonna be late. School nite.**_

Kurt grimaced and looked at the time. It was after five.

"Who is it?" asked Blaine. "It's Burt. He's wondering where I am. It's later than I thought…" Kurt said absently.

"Burt?" asked Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"He's, uh, my guardian," muttered Kurt.

"Oh."

"I should get going," said Kurt, standing awkwardly.

"Of course." Blaine stood and looked unsure of what to do next. "Can I have your number? I want to talk more, if you would be up for that. I'd be available if you have any more problems in school."

"That…that would be nice," said Kurt shyly. He handed over his phone and let Blaine put himself into his contacts, then he was given Blaine's phone and did the same.

"Text me if you need anything," said Blaine.

"Thank you," said Kurt. "It was…it was nice meeting you, Blaine."

"You mean, it was nice seeing me again," laughed Blaine.

Kurt laughed along and nodded. "Yes."

Kurt and Blaine parted and Kurt walked out to his car, feeling lighter, somehow.

**TBC**

**Whoow. I covered all of Grilled Cheesus stuff and the (return) of Blaine! I didn't want to split it up too much and I thought it would be nice to have a long chapter. **

**Handling Grilled Cheesus stuff was different. Obviously, Kurt grew up religious, so I wanted a balance of him having faith, but also doubting (because that's what faith is, the days you believe and the days you doubt) especially during rough times. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Feedback welcomed! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, waiting for Pottermore sure made me productive! I got about ten pages done last night, around 3 am! I hope you enjoy this. I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I read over it, but who knows why my brain was doing that early this morning! **

**GLEE**

_I'm pretty sure I've reached second base with the lockers at this school. _

**That Karofsky guy still pushing you? : ( **

_Of course. It's ridiculous. _

**Are you sure you can't tell the faculty… **

_No, Blaine. Just like you said about your old school - they don't want to do anything. _

**Want to meet for coffee after school? **

Kurt bit his lip and looked away from his phone at Quinn. She and Mercedes were practicing the dance routine with Mike in the corner.

_I don't know…I was suppose to go the store with Quinn…_

**She can come, too. I don't mind. **

_Ok then. See you at the one in between us? _

**Sure thing. Have 2 go - Wes is about to hit me with his gavel. **

Kurt chuckled and slid his phone into his pocket.

It was a strange feeling, to be this happy. In the week since Kurt and Blaine met (again) at the coffee shop in Westerville, they had text messaged and talked over the phone for hours everyday. Blaine told Kurt more about why he transferred to Dalton and Kurt relayed to Blaine what happened daily with Karofsky.

Blaine was nice and funny and he liked Vogue. He was gay and just got everything that Kurt had gone through - well, almost everything. Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine still lived with his parents and Kurt hadn't told Blaine that he had been disowned, though Kurt was sure that Blaine knew something was up when he called Burt "his guardian" and referred to him by his first name in their conversations. Kids didn't usually call their real parents by their first names.

Thankfully, Blaine didn't seem like the prying type and didn't ask for Kurt's life story. Kurt liked that. When he talked to Blaine…he wasn't the gay kid who was kicked out of his house. He was Kurt Fabray, "another guy who knows good literature" (according to Blaine, after Kurt told him he had just finished Patti Lupone's new book).

"I hope you don't mind us going for coffee," said Kurt to Quinn later, when they were walking out to the car.

"No way, it means I get to meet your new boy toy." Quinn started to giggle at Kurt's reddening cheeks.

"He is not my boy toy," mumbled Kurt as he slipped into the driver's seat, even though it was Quinn's day to drive. She didn't know where the coffee shop was, though. "We're just friends."

"A friend, who is a boy. And also gay," Quinn pointed out. "I'd say that is fate knocking on your door, mister, saying 'Hi, special delivery for Kurt Fabray. Perfect candidate for a boyfriend!' You told me he remembered you from three months ago, Kurt. That's saying something."

"Two gay men can be friend without it being something romantic," insisted Kurt, trying to ignore Quinn for the most part.

"I'm not saying that," said Quinn. "I'm just saying that this obviously cute boy -"

"You've never even met him!"

" - has some interest in you and you should go for it."

"I've known him a week, Quinn."

"Three months and a week, technically."

"Oh my god, you're just like Blaine."

"Does that mean you louuuuuurrrrrveeee me?" Quinn asked, over exaggerating her word and batting her eyelashes at him.

"No. Not at all," said Kurt, trying to be completely serious.

Quinn continued to tease Kurt all the way to the coffee shop, which was halfway between Westerville and Lima, which Kurt and Blaine had agreed would be fair for meetings. In the parking lot, though, Kurt made Quinn promise not to embarrass him.

"But I'm basically your sister," said Quinn. "I'm suppose to do that."

"Yeah well, then as your older brother I get to intimidate any and all boys you bring home with Burt," said Kurt, slamming the door shut and locking it. "Even though I couldn't intimidate a bunny."

"I would have to bring a boy home first," Quinn said dryly. "No boys for me for a while - you, however, are welcomed to bring a boy home. I'm sure Burt would love to meet Blaine…"

"Oh god no. Can you imagine Burt having to deal with any boyfriends I might have? Not that I expect any in high school. He wouldn't know how to deal with that."

"He barely knew how to deal with me having a boyfriend," said Quinn as they walked into the coffee shop. Kurt scanned the room for Blaine, but he wasn't there yet so they moved into the line. "Which is probably why he was more hands off. Which might have lead to me in the situation I was in last year…"

Kurt snorted and didn't say anything. He ordered his non-fat mocha while Quinn ordered a green tea latte and they sat down, talking about what they should buy for Friday night dinner tonight.

"Hi Kurt!" said Blaine, suddenly appearing at the table, a steaming coffee cup in hand. Kurt couldn't help but grin as Blaine sat down next to him.

"Hi," he said, stupidly. He coughed and gestured to Quinn. "Blaine, this is my almost sister, Quinn Hummel. Quinn, this is Blaine Anderson."

"It's nice to meet you," said Blaine, reaching out for Quinn's hand.

"Same," said Quinn with a wicked grin. "I've heard _so _much about you."

Blaine laughed nervously. "Really?"

"Oh my god, Quinn, shut up," groaned Kurt. He looked at Blaine. "Don't believe a word she says. I told her I met you last week, because I took the car, but that's pretty much it." Quinn giggled over her green tea latte.

Blaine smiled and nodded, looking over at Quinn again. "So you're in New Directions, too?"

"I am," she said with a smile. "We're gonna kick Warbler butt too."

Blaine just laughed. "I'm sure," he said. "Kurt was telling me a few things about it - not too many, of course, since we are competition. I heard you had a duet competition? I couldn't believe that - the Warblers never do that stuff."

"Yeah. Of course, Kurt and I were completely robbed. Sam and Mercedes won." Quinn rolled her eyes. "They were great, but still."

"I'm kind of glad they won," admitted Kurt. "Mercedes said they had a great time at Breadstix together, and we already have dinner together every night. No need to spend more time with you," said Kurt sarcastically.

"Shut it, you," laughed Quinn.

"You guys are adorable," said Blaine, looking between them with a delighted expression. "You act like siblings, actually."

"It's weird that we've only been like this for a year now," said Quinn, grinning at Kurt. "I mean, before that I barely said two words to you throughout middle school." Quinn shook her head with a fond smile.

"What changed?" asked Blaine, taking a casual sip of his coffee.

Kurt froze. While Blaine didn't pry naturally, this was a very unintended question. He just didn't know that it was more complicated than it seemed.

"Long story," mumbled Kurt and a somewhat pained expression crossed Blaine's features, realizing his mistake. "I'll tell you later."

The matter dropped and they moved on to lighter topics. After thirty minutes of conversation, Quinn mentioned that they should probably be going to the store soon and get home to make dinner. The party of three stood and made their way to the door.

"Kurt," said Blaine, looking over and smiling at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" Quinn poked Kurt as she walked ahead of them to the car, leaving Blaine and Kurt pretty much to themselves.

"Oh. That would be nice," said Kurt shyly. "Any plans?"

"Maybe meet up here again? Then I'm sure we could find something to do around town here." Blaine smiled, that charming smiled that showed off a small dimple.

"Sounds great," said Kurt, breathlessly. "Text me with a time later, ok?"

"Oh my god, I told you so," said Quinn once they were in the car together and Kurt was waving to Blaine.

"Shut up."

"Are you going on a date tomorrow?" Quinn was giggling.

"Shut up."

"What you are you gonna wear?"

"….Oh my god."

Obviously, Quinn let Kurt take the car on Saturday. She said she would be picked up by Rachel later to hang out. "Have fun on your date," she smirked.

"Date?" said Burt, appearing at the door, ready to go to work. "You have a date?"

"No, I don't," said Kurt, flushing. "Quinn is being an idiot. I'm going to hang out with a friend - who happens to be gay - and she is taking too much of it."

"Well, uh, be safe," muttered Burt, walking out the door.

Kurt glared at a laughing Quinn before getting into his car and driving to the Lima Bean. Blaine was already there, with two cups of coffee. "I think I got your order right," he said as Kurt sat down. "Non-fat mocha, right?"

"Yes," said Kurt, honestly touched. "Thank you."

"No problem," said Blaine with a smile. "So, I was thinking about going to the mall. We can have lunch there, too."

"That sounds nice. I wanted to look at some scarves…although, I can't spend too much. So please stop me if I go shopping overboard," Kurt laughed and Blaine agreed that he would wrestle Kurt's wallet if he had to.

After they finished their coffee, they took Blaine's car, a nice '59 Chevy that he told Kurt he and his dad fixed up a few summers ago and let him have for driving. "I'm sure Burt would flip at this. He owns his own garage."

Kurt and Blaine hung around the mall, going into a few stores and picking things out. Kurt decided to splurge on a scarf and a pair of beautiful boots. Blaine couldn't decide between two cardigans, and ended up getting both.

"So you work here?" asked Blaine as they walked out of the last store and Kurt waved goodbye to a few of his co-workers.

"Yes. Part time, barely." Kurt shrugged. "I needed to get some sort of job after…um…" Kurt bit his lip. It was strange. Kurt was already so comfortable around Blaine, he almost spoke as if he were Quinn or Mercedes. As if he already knew what had happened to Kurt…

Kurt didn't know if he was ready for Blaine to see him like that.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice made Kurt snap up. Blaine's face was gentle, a tiny smile on his face. His hand was on Kurt's shoulder. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right? I promise you I won't judge. You didn't judge me, after I told you about my past…I can only return the favor."

Kurt found himself nodding. "I guess," he said in a small voice. Kurt looked around. The mall had the usually crowds one would find on a Saturday afternoon. "Not here."

"I know a nice place to eat. Not too far. Want to go there?"

"Sure."

The place that Blaine mentioned was small and cozy. Blaine asked for a booth in the back, which the waitress was fine with. The booth she took them too was out of the way. Kurt was sure no one could see them. After they ordered and had their drinks, Blaine smiled across the table.

"Any time you're ready, Kurt," he said in a gentle tone. Kurt was sure that if he changed his mind right now and didn't want to tell Blaine anything, he would be ok with that.

"I don't know how easy it was for you when you came out," began Kurt, his mouth dry. "I mean, I know your school was trouble, but at home…"

"My mom was pretty much accepting," answered Blaine, since Kurt was sort of waiting for him to answer. He was curious. "My dad less so. I think the real reason he got that Chevy to fix up that summer was to make me straight. Get my hands dirty, you know." Blaine shrugged, as if it didn't matter, but Kurt could tell it bothered him.

"Well," said Kurt, digesting this. "I came out…almost a year ago. A year in a few weeks, I guess. I never really meant to, mind you. I was just at dinner with my parents one night and…I didn't want to lie anymore." Kurt's voice was small. He remembered that night - the fear and shame his father had made him feel. Being kicked out of the house after a few minutes of packing. "So I told them. And…"

Kurt wasn't sure how to explain it, exactly. "You have to know that…my family is religious. Very, very religious. When I told them…they told me it was a sin." Dang. Kurt's eyes were already welling up. He felt Blaine place his hand over Kurt's on the table, after a sharp intake of breath. "My dad said that if I didn't take it back, he didn't want me…living in sin under his roof. I didn't take it back. That night I came out, I was…kicked out of my house."

"Oh Kurt…"

Kurt sniffled loudly. "I packed up really quick and just…started walking." Kurt tried really hard to block out his dad's last words to him; the door slamming in his face. "After a while, Burt was the one to find me. He's Quinn's dad. He let me stay with them that night…and every night since, really."

"He legally became my guardian that night you first met me. We had just came from signing the paperwork…my mom…she had left my father, but she still didn't…want me," said Kurt painfully. "That's why I was…crying. I just. I will always be grateful for the Hummels, but it hurt that my own family had just legally washed their hands of me."

Kurt was crying in earnest now. He hated it. So much. Though he felt comfortable around Blaine, he hated the tears and the weakness that came with them. Blaine's hand left his and then he was suddenly sitting next to Kurt on his side of the booth, arm around his shoulders and hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he whispered. Kurt clutched Blaine's collar. "I'm sorry that had to happen to you. You don't deserve it…"

"The horrible part," Kurt half laughed through his tears. "Is I'm kinda happy it did happen. I love the Hummels. Burt is more of a father then my real one ever was and Quinn is a beautiful sister to have. Is that bad. That I'm almost happy that it happened? Because I know I would have never been able to be myself in that house."

"It's not a bad thing," said Blaine and Kurt could feel him rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back. "It's honest. I think that you finding a more supportive environment is a good thing. Don't feel guilty for appreciating that."

"I guess." Kurt sniffled. His tears were slowing. It felt really nice to be in Blaine's arms…

Kurt made himself pull out of Blaine's hug. Blaine reached over and handed Kurt a napkin and Kurt tried to dry his face and nose as best he could. "Sorry. I'm always doing this around you."

"For good reason." Blaine shook his head. "I would have been a mess if I were in the same position. Like, all the time. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Thank you," said Kurt shyly. He took a deep breath. "I'm glad I met you, Blaine. You…understand."

Blaine's grin was blinding. "Same here, Kurt."

Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket during the girl's performance in Glee. He pulled it out and almost laughed at the message. Blaine was one of those people that texted whatever seemed to be on his mind. In the last week, Kurt received messages all hours of the day that began with "This made me think of you" or a random word or phrase. It was endearing.

Today, the message was a simple word: Courage.

Kurt's chest swelled.

"Oh, I forgot my history book," said Kurt, halfway to the car after Glee. "I need it for homework tonight. I'll be right back - start the car!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and made a shooing movement with her hands.

Kurt pulled his book out of his locker and was trying to put it in his bag when he felt the hard slam and was pushed into the lockers. Karofsky was already stalking pass him, turning in the hallway.

Kurt was breathless, rage burning through him. He was going to lean over and pick up his book when…

Courage.

Kurt took off running after Karofsky.

Karofsky was in the boy's locker room when Kurt found him. Kurt burst in, his blood rushing to his ears and heart beating fast. It probably wasn't the perfect time to let his Fabray temper out, but really, he was too far gone. "Excuse me, you need to stop that!"

"Girl's lockers are next door," said Karofsky in a clipped tone as he opened a locker.

"Oh, that's really original!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Get out of here, Fabray."

"No! I'm not leaving until you stop with the idiot pushing into lockers!" Kurt marched up to the row of lockers, standing in front Karofsky. "It's getting old really quickly - I get it, you hate me, information received. Can you stop now!"

"Get out of here," he repeated. "I don't want no homo taking a peak at my junk."

"Holy crap, Karofsky! Not every gay guy is ogling at every guy they see. Don't flatter yourself."

"Excuse me?" said Karofsky, finally looking up from his bag and at Kurt, taking a threatening step forward. His nostrils were flared.

"You aren't my type! I won't be sneaking any glances at you any time soon," snapped Kurt, taking his own step forward. Kurt poked his index finger into Karofsky's chest. "You're a brute, bully and probably going to be bald by the time you're thirty!" Kurt poked him with every word.

"Take that back!" shouted Karofsky, shutting his locker with a deafening slam.

"NO!" yelled Kurt back at the reddening boy in front of him. "You are a pathetic boy who can only feel important when you're making other people feel weak and inferior and I will not take it anymore! I'm a Fabray and I won't take any crap from scared little boys like you!"

Karofsky launched himself at Kurt and Kurt, for a moment, expect pain.

Instead, Karofsky's lips collided with Kurt's own, his hands in a vice grip on Kurt's face, locking him there with their lips awkwardly pushed together. Kurt was sure that his heart stopped.

Karofsky was…kissing him.

Karofsky was _kissing _him.

His first kiss.

After what seemed like forever, Karofsky pulled away, one hand still on Kurt's cheek, leaving Kurt to stare at him with wide eyes. Karofsky's face was flushed, his expression confused. He leaned in again and Kurt panicked. He pushed him, his hands already on Karofsky's chest for some reason, then reached up with his right hand and slapped Karofsky's cheek with a resounding sound that echoed in the locker room.

Karofsky gasped at the contact and stumbled back, holding his cheek. Kurt had brought his stinging hand to his lips, covering them.

_What just happened? What just happened?_

Karofsky let out a sound of rage and slammed the locker before rushing out. Kurt stood there, frozen. His breathing was speeding up and he could feel the tears already in his eyes. His legs were growing weak and Kurt felt himself fall into the locker and the slide all the way down. He was panicking, hyperventilating. He guessed this was what it felt like.

He didn't know how long he sat there, crying. He felt like he couldn't breath and when he tried to stand, he grew dizzy and decided maybe it was better to stay on the ground.

"Kurt! Kurt!"

Kurt heard Quinn's voice in the hallway, calling his name, but he couldn't make himself stop crying to call out for her. If anything, he cried more.

"Kurt…?" The voice was clearer now, accompanied by the opening of the door. "Oh my god, Kurt!" Quinn's worried voice was right by him now, her Cheerio tennis shoes squeaking on the floor as she hurried to him. "Baby, what's wrong." Quinn's hands were on his shoulders, then on his face, trying to wipe away tears or something. Kurt sobbed harder.

"Kurt you have to calm down - speak to me."

Kurt tried. He did. All that came out was loud exclamations of: "I can't! I can't."

"Ok. Just….try to take deep breaths," Quinn instructed. Kurt tried. "Daddy - please, I don't know what to do. Kurt - he can't calm down and - I'm in the boy's locker room at school. I just found him here. He's crying and I think he's having some sort of panic attack or something. He can't stop - he can't tell me. Ok. Ok. Please hurry."

Quinn hung up with Burt and Kurt was trying to calm down, more this time, because he really didn't want to be like this in front of Burt, or anyone, really.

"Sweetie, you have to tell me what's wrong…"

"Miss Hummel - what are you doing in the boy's -"

"Principal Figgins! Something happened to Kurt - he won't -"

"Porcelain, what happened? For the love of God -" It was Coach Sylvester's voice. Rough, but strong arms pulled him up and lead him to one of the benches. "Head between your needs!" she barked. Kurt did what she asked, only because he didn't know what else he should do.

It worked. A little. There was still panic in his chest and Kurt felt like he was disgusting and contaminated - but the tears were stopping and his breathing seemed better.

"Now, Fabray, tell us what happened? Was is one of the idiot jocks or -"

Kurt was glad that Coach Sylvester would take the side of her Cheerios over any other human being.

"Karofsky," Kurt choked out. "He - he -"

"Did he hit you?" asked Coach Sylvester. "If he did, you can bet he will be gone faster than you can say -"

"He kissed me."

The locker room became silent, save for Kurt's frantic breathing. Finally, Kurt couldn't take it. He forced himself to sit up and take his head out between his knees. His head swam and Quinn helped him steady himself.

"Kurt…" Quinn's face was pale. Coach Sylvester and Figgins' faces were just as grave.

"He sexual assaulted you?" asked Coach Sylvester.

Kurt's blood chilled. Oh god. Oh god. Sexual assaulted? Him. Oh god. Kurt just nodded and suddenly he really wanted to scrub his lips raw.

"Are you sure, Mr. Fabray, that you didn't just…mistake something he said and…" began Principal Figgins and Kurt wanted to vomit. Was he going to sit there and say that Kurt seduced him? That Karofsky somehow was the victim. Oh god.

"Stop right there," said Coach Sylvester. "If this was one of my female Cheerios, you would already be halfway to your office and expelling Karofsky's ass. If there is one thing I hate more in this world, it is a sneaky gay. Porcelain over there - he's so obvious it burns my retinas some times, how flaming he is. But at least I know he's gay and can try my best to accept that, because he can do a killer high kick and that benefits me. But this Karofsky - sneaky gay and look how that turned out!"

Kurt and Quinn stared with wide eyes as Coach Sylvester screamed down at Figgins. "You are going to your office right now - calling Karofsky's family and getting his ass down here. I will not stand having my Cheerios harassed and if you know what's good for you and this school, you'll do what I say!"

Figgins didn't even spare a look at Kurt or Quinn. He hurried out of the room, supposedly to his office to call the Karofsky family.

"Let's get you on your feet, Fabray," said Coach Sylvester, hoisting Kurt to his feet with Quinn's help. "Get some water splashed on his face. I'm going to call your father out here and -"

"I already called him."

"Good thinking, loose legs."

After Kurt had water splashed on his face, he scrubbed at his lips fiercely. A wet paper towel was put on the back of his neck, which felt nice.

"Come to my office until he gets here," said Coach Sylvester after Kurt felt a little better. Quinn and him sat down on the couch in the corner of Sue's office, Kurt's legs still shaking.

"I know this won't be fun," said Sue, rifling through her desk. "But I don't want Karofsky getting off scott free." Finally, she pulled out a camcorder. "I want you to say what happened into this camera. You're shaken and honestly, it will prove your story, along with those bruises."

"Bruises, what -"

Kurt's hand flew to his lips. Oh. Quinn looked sad. More sad than after she came home from the hospital after giving away Beth.

"I…ok. But. Can you please…?"

"I'll be in Figgins' office. Hummel, make sure he gets it done." Then Sue was rushing out of her office.

Quinn and Kurt stared at the camcorder for a long time. "You have to do it," said Quinn with a small voice. "I - I'm sorry but…"

"No, I know." Kurt took a deep breath. "Can you record it?"

Quinn grabbed the camera without question, turning in the couch so she was facing him. "Just…hold my hand," said Quinn, holding out the hand that wasn't holding the camera.

Kurt swallowed when the red light turned on and Quinn nodded. "Karofsky…he pushed me into the lockers. Again. He does that everyday. But this time…I didn't want to take it anymore," Kurt began. "So I chased after him…."

Burt arrived at Sue's office ten minutes later, saying that Coach Sylvester sent him here. Quinn explained what happened as Kurt leaned into her and tried not to think. Burt looked really, really angry. He was storming back to Figgin's office within minutes of arriving.

Quinn and Kurt exchanged a private glance and together walked to the door of the office, peering out of to the hallway. Figgins' office was just two doors down…

Burt was shouting.

"I will not stand for this! Your kid invaded my kid's personal space and the last time I check, a kiss that both parties didn't agree do can count as sexual assault!"

"Mr. Hummel," said an adult male voice, not Figgin's and probably Mr. Karofsky. "I only just got here. I don't know what happened - are you telling me that my David kissed your daughter without her permission?"

"No! Not my Quinn - Kurt! He kissed Kurt!"

Somewhere, in his fear, Kurt felt some spark of happiness at Burt referring to him as "his kid".

"…what?" said Mr. Karofsky in a sharp voice. "David - are you - is what he saying true."

"I…well…"

It was Karofsky himself.

"Maybe Fabray just has a crush on me or something! I didn't - I'm not -"

"Kurt was found hyperventilating in the locker room, sobbing with his lips bruised, hamhock. That doesn't look like a lie to me, especially considering Fabray's perfect record. He's never had a history of discipline. You, on the other hand, have been progressively more violent toward him since the beginning of the school year. Pulling pigtails, Karofsky?"

"No! I can't - I can't be gay! I don't want to…"

Kurt found himself leaving Sue's office completely, rushing to Figgin's office. He was just glad that the school was empty.

"Stop!" he exclaimed, rushing in. "Just…stop!"

All eyes were on Kurt and he tried really hard not to look at Karofsky.

"I didn't want him - outed!" Kurt said. "I would never want that for anyone! People need to come out on their own and - I'm sorry. But if you had found me later, I wouldn't have said anything."

"That ain't right, Kurt," protested Burt.

"Neither is this! I just - I don't want him here, but this isn't right, either!" Kurt didn't know how to explain. If someone had told his parents before he was ready to tell them himself, he would have been heartbroken.

"David. Please. Tell the truth," said Mr. Karofsky, now looking at his son. Karofsky's face was pale with wide eyes, staring at Kurt. "Look - I don't care if you're gay, son. I care that you kissed someone without their permission. It doesn't matter the sex of the person - please."

"But Kurt was kicked out of his own home," said Karofsky in a broken voice. "His family is Christian, like us, and his parents kicked him out the moment he - he -"

"That won't happen to you," said Mr. Karofsky firmly. "If you are - gay - I'm not going to do what the Fabray's did. What they did was wrong. You're my son and -"

Karofsky let his head fall into his hands, his shoulders shaking with his sobs. "I guess - I don't know - maybe I'm gay. I don't know!"

"And you kissed Mr. Fabray?" asked Mr. Figgins.

"Yes - I didn't mean to - I just - I just -" Karofsky turned to look at Kurt, his face wet. "I'm sorry. I just…I'm sorry."

Kurt nodded. He didn't…couldn't, accept this apology. Not now.

"I have no choice but to expel you, Mr. Karofsky. We have set rules, here," said Mr. Figgins.

"Will people know why -"

"Well…"

"No." Kurt's voice was firm. "No one will know. Not until you want them to." Kurt gave Mr. Figgins a hard stare.

"Fine. No one will know," he grumbled.

Kurt took that as his cue to run. He couldn't be here.

"I'll drive him home," he heard Quinn say in the office before following after him.

Later that night, Kurt lay into Quinn, thankfully without anymore tears. He had already told her how it had been his first kiss. How he felt dirty. Used. Quinn held him. Let him tell her all this, until he just couldn't talk anymore.

Burt was upstairs. Carole had come over an hour ago. Obviously, Kurt was their point of conversation.

Burt hadn't said much to Kurt. Just that he was sorry that it happened. But the good thing was that Burt didn't really have to say much.

Right now, Kurt and Quinn were silent, watching a movie. Or may a TV show. Kurt wasn't sure.

Then his phone rang.

"It's Blaine," Kurt said, fear suddenly shooting up him. "I can't. I can't tell him. What will he think of me?"

"He'll still be your friend," said Quinn, shoving the phone at him. "You said he didn't judge you."

"I just can't do this right now. Please."

Quinn sighed and answered the phone, putting it to her own ear. "Hi Blaine," she said weakly. "No. Kurt's here he just…look, he's going to tell you soon. I know that. He knows that." Quinn sent a glare at Kurt when he pouted at her. "But it's been a rough day for him and…I think he's just tired." Quinn paused as Blaine said something that Kurt couldn't hear. "I promise that he'll call you tomorrow. We're staying home from school tomorrow…again, part of the long story that he will tell you."

"Thank you, Blaine. I'll tell him."

Quinn hung up and put Kurt's phone on her beside table.

"He told me to tell you that he hopes whatever happened comes out ok," said Quinn. "And that you should remember what you talked about this weekend - and that he meant it."

Kurt nodded, knowing what she was saying. He knew that Blaine wouldn't care that Karofsky kissed him. He would still care for him. They were those friends, already, that just cared for each other without question. But in the locker room, when Karofsky's lips were forced on his and Kurt slowly came to the realization that _this _was his first kiss, Kurt realized with a force that could have knocked him over that he wanted it to be Blaine.

He realized then that he wanted Blaine's hands, gentle, on his face, pulling him close to him in an act of love. Kissing his lips softly, perhaps even passionately, not with anger.

Kurt wanted Blaine, and he wasn't sure that would ever work.

**TBC**

**Whew! Let me tell you, this chapter was insane to write. A lot of stuff, but at the same time, so easy. I didn't even really know where I was going before my fingers just started going off! I had a general idea, but then Karofsky started writing himself. Well. This is the result! I hope you like it…things are a bit different, of course. Kurt didn't have a Quinn to come and try to find him in the locker room, so he probably composed himself before going home. It's interesting to think of. That's why I love AU!**

**Anyway. Feedback is welcomed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter! This is sort of…a speed up chapter. I pressed play for "Never Been Kissed" but am now pressing fast forward for a few episodes after that. I hope that's ok. I do that a bit for this - high light episodes and plot developments that are actually important and apply to Kurt and Quinn. **

**Anyway - I hope you like this! **

GLEE

The next morning, Kurt woke up to sore bones. He hadn't slept that well and evidently, what little he did sleep was spent in a horrible position, leaving his neck sore. Kurt quietly got out of bed, leaving a sleeping Quinn behind. He went up the stairs, contemplating coffee.

"Hey bud."

Kurt jumped as he was reaching for a coffee cup. Burt was at the counter, sipping on a cup already.

"Sorry - I didn't mean to scare you, uh…god, that was stupid of me." Burt looked mortified. "After what happened…"

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Yes, well, I suppose I'm a little jumpy. But it's not your fault…"

"Feels like it."

"How?"

"Look, Kurt, you wouldn't understand it just yet…" began Burt. "But when one of your kids are hurting, you hurt. It feels like whatever happened to them was your fault."

Kurt stood there quietly, looking at Burt.

"I'm not your kid, though," he said in a soft voice.

"You're as good as," said Burt gruffly.

"I - thank you, Burt," said Kurt, his eyes welling up uncomfortably. "For yesterday and for…for what you just said."

"Just doing my job, kid."

"Yeah."

Burt and Kurt sat in a comfortable silence, sipping their coffee. Burt hadn't touched the newspaper sitting in front of him yet.

"Kurt, if you need to have someone to talk to about what happened," said Burt suddenly. "I can…well, I did see this one therapist after Quinn's mom passed away…"

"I don't think so," said Kurt quickly. "I appreciate it but…I have Quinn to talk to. And…other people." Blaine's face swam in Kurt's mind and Kurt realized that he was going to tell Blaine what happened, even though he glared at Quinn last night. "But thank you."

Kurt finished his coffee and then went up to his room. His bed was still made for the previous morning. He had gone straight to Quinn's room when they got home last night. He sighed and looked around the room for a long moment. Then he went to his closet and pulled out a comfortable pair of jeans, a shirt from his old wardrobe that looked ok on him and was quite comfortable and went to the bathroom in the hall to shower and change.

In the shower, Kurt let the hot water smooth out any kinks in his neck and back. He lost himself, trying to imagine what Blaine's reaction would be when he told him what had happened. He wondered what Dave Karofsky was doing. The day before, he hadn't been out. He'd be a closet case and now…now his family knew.

It had, however, gone much better than Kurt's coming out, that was sure. Even with expulsion.

That was somewhat depressing to think.

Kurt shut the water off, not wanting to waste the hot water because his mind was starting to drift. He changed and then went back to his room to pick out his black converse, usually reserved for their glee club performances, and a scarf that matched his shirt. Kurt was excited it was getting colder now. He loved layering.

Kurt noticed that his phone was laying at the foot of his bed. He had left it in Quinn's room, on her bedside table. She must have brought it up when he was in the shower…

He grabbed it and unlocked it, noticing that there were two missed calls from Blaine and one text message.

**Hi, Kurt. I don't know if you're up late but I'm worried about you. What Quinn said last night put me on edge. Please call me when you get up.**

Kurt sighed and fell back into bed. He knew he had to text Blaine - that was why he had showered and dressed in the first place, after all. He knew he would have to meet up with Blaine. This wasn't someone told their friend on the phone, after all.

After thinking about what he would write, he composed and sent the text.

_I'm up and showered. I need to meet up with you and tell you what happened. _

The reply came much quicker than Kurt expected it to, but then, that really shouldn't be surprising.

**Lima Bean? In an hour? **

Kurt flinched. How he would love to get some coffee and maybe a cookie…he deserved it after all. And what Coach Sylvester didn't know wouldn't hurt her…

But Kurt really didn't want to leave the house.

_Actually…I don't feel up to leaving the house. _

**I'll come to your house then. Make it two hours and I'll pick you up some coffee. **

_Thank you Blaine._

**It's not problem. Text me your address and I'll get there. **

Two hours and ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Kurt and Quinn were on the couch, watching some TV and Burt had just left to go to the shop. Since it was a weekday, he was fairly busy and just because Kurt and Quinn decided to skip school today, didn't mean he could skip work.

Kurt had realized about ten minutes after he had texted Blaine his address that - oh, it was a Wednesday. Should Blaine be at school? Kurt wanted to call or text Blaine, but he didn't like it when people read and replied to text while driving, and calling was just as distracting. So Kurt waited.

He answered the door and the moment he saw Blaine, things were already feeling better. Blaine had one of those cardboard cup holders with three drinks.

"I got Quinn something - Green Tea Latte? - because I wasn't sure if she would be here or not…"

"She is. And she thanks you," said Quinn, grabbing her drink and sipping it. "She will also be disappearing to her room now, leaving you two with some privacy."

"Third person is annoying," muttered Kurt under his breath as Quinn turned to leave.

"Quinn heard that!"

"Shut up, Quinn!"

Blaine chuckled and handed Kurt his coffee.

"Don't you have school?" blurted out Kurt.

"Oh. Yeah. I skipped," said Blaine, as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "We have early release on Wednesdays anyway. I pretended I wasn't feel well." He shrugged.

"Are you sure you should have done that?" Kurt lead Blaine up to his room. "Just because of me?"

"Of course, Kurt," said Blaine softly. "I'm worried. This sounded like something big happened."

"It did," sighed Kurt. "Uh, take a seat anywhere," he said, awkwardly, gesturing around his room.

"Your room is nice," Blaine commented as he sat on the edge of Kurt's bed. Kurt followed him, sitting about a foot apart. Kurt sighed and nodded. "I get it. Small talk is…stupid. Can you tell me what happened?"

Kurt stared at his hands, folded in his lap - he had set his untouched coffee on his desk, as did Blaine. Well, it was now or never.

"Something bad happened at school yesterday," started Kurt quietly. "I…I had enough of Karofsky pushing me around and let my temper get out of hand. I chased after him, after he pushed me. Confronted him in the locker room and asked him to stop it."

"While I'm impressed by your courage," said Blaine dryly. "I feel like maybe I gave you the wrong advice yesterday…because I think it's going to lead to something bad." Blaine, despite his light tone, looked worried. Kurt hoped he wasn't blaming himself.

"It wasn't just your advice," said Kurt tiredly. "Although, that is a reason why I decided to stand up to him. No, this would have happened sooner or later." Kurt balled his fists up. "I thought he was going to hit me. He looked so angry. I was angry. But he didn't hit me…"

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, placing a hand on his fist. "Kurt…"

"He kissed me, Blaine."

"Oh."

The silence in the room seemed to drag on forever.

"Oh god, Kurt," said Blaine, as it began to sink in. "I'm so sorry. I -"

"It's not your fault," sniffed Kurt. "It's his. Mine, for being so angry, even. But not yours. You were miles away." Kurt sighed. "I slapped him. He was coming in for a second kiss."

Blaine suddenly burst out into laughter. "Oh god, Kurt. That's…that's more your style," he snickered. Kurt looked up at Blaine for the first time.

"I guess it is," he said with a sigh. "It felt…it felt good."

"I'm sure." Blaine sighed. "Please tell me that something happened…Karofsky. Do we have to talk to him or -"

"No. He was expelled."

"Thank god."

Suddenly, Blaine's arms were around Kurt, like that time when Kurt told Blaine about coming out and he comforted him. It felt just as nice as before. Kurt felt like everything could be better, now.

"I'm still sorry that happened to you. For anyone to force something like that on anyone - I'm sure…it hurts," said Blaine, tapering his words off slowly.

"It did." Kurt was quiet. "It was my first kiss."

Kurt wasn't sure why he said it. He didn't want to admit this to Blaine. Not really. Blaine seemed mature and experienced and…god. Kurt felt like a silly little boy.

Blaine made a sound of sympathy and held him tighter. Kurt couldn't complain. "I can't imagine my first kiss being like that," he said, pulling away after a moment. I hope…I hope the next time it's someone you choose."

"Me too," said Kurt, neglecting to shout out "I choose you, Blaine!"

"At least Karofsky is expelled. He can't hurt you. And the other bullies…well, you said they were never as horrible as Karofsky," said Blaine after a moment.

"After what happened with Karofsky, I can handle anything they dish how, honestly. The worst for me has happened."

They sat in more silence.

"Tell me about your first kiss, Blaine." Kurt didn't know what possessed him to say _that_. "I mean," he said quickly. "It can't be worse than mine. Maybe it was amazing and I could use something amazing right now."

Kurt dared to look at Blaine. He was…blushing? Oh, god. Was he remembering the kiss? Thinking about how amazing it was while Kurt sat here, trying to forget the way Karofsky's rough lips felt on his?

"Well…" said Blaine after a moment, still embarrassed.

"What?"

"…I actually haven't been kissed yet," admitted Blaine. "I mean, a guy kissed me on the cheek, once, but we were just friends. He was gay but…it didn't really mean anything," he said quickly. "I'm still waiting for that to happen." He sighed.

"Oh." Kurt tried not to be too happy to hear this. "Well then, I hope that yours is ten times better than my own. Like, it's not even that hard."

Blaine laughed. "What if I kiss the guy and he ends up like, drooling all over me? Or he has braces and cuts me?"

"It will still be better," laughed Kurt.

"Even if I catch like, mono or something?"

"Oooh, tough one. Still a little better, though."

They played this ridiculous game for at least ten minutes. Blaine came up with horrible first kiss situations and Kurt decided if it would be worse than his. Most of them weren't, except the non-realistic ones. Finally, Kurt decided to stop this when Blaine proposed that his first kiss could be "with a guy on the beach at sunset and then a shark comes up and eats him whole".

"You're crazy," he laughed, laying back on his bed and looking at Blaine.

"But I made you laugh," said Blaine almost tenderly. "When I saw you this morning, I wasn't sure if I was going to see you laugh at all. I think that it's worth it."

"Thank you," said Kurt. "Thank you. For listening and for making me feel better. It means a lot to me."

"Same here."

Quinn called them down to the living room, saying that they should get a pizza delivered for lunch. Kurt gladly accepted. He was starving, since he hadn't eaten the night before, since he'd felt sick. And he was feeling better now.

Kurt tried not to dwell too much on the fact that Blaine hugged him much longer than friends usually do when he left a few hours later to drive back home.

When Kurt returned to school the next day, Quinn beside him, things felt better. The school itself was the same, though it was spinning with the rumors of Karofsky's expulsion.

No one knew the right story. Figgins had kept up his part of the deal and hadn't specified to anyone why he had been expelled. Some people said that he stole the answers to the SAT. Some said that he totally lost it and beat up someone (that someone had been rumored to be Kurt, since he missed school yesterday, but was quickly shot down when Kurt returned with no visible injuries).

Really, Kurt lost track of the rumors. Even Karofsky's best friend, Azimio, didn't know what happened. He even said that Karofsky hadn't talked to him since he called to tell him he wouldn't be back at school, two days ago.

The strangest part was…the rest of the Glee club didn't know. Kurt had decided that he didn't want to tell people, and that meant his other friends. He decided he would tell Mercedes this weekend, and Quinn mentioned Rachel, but she had a big mouth and Kurt wasn't sure he could trust her just yet.

Besides Mercedes, however, Kurt just didn't feel like anyone else needed to know.

Kurt sat in Glee club that afternoon, trying to tell himself that everything was normal. That things were ok, now.

Quinn worried about Kurt. He was strong, he has had to be through his life in the last year, but she was still worried. After what had happened with her dad a month ago, all the bullying and now the Karofsky incident, she wondered if he would be able to make it through.

Quinn kept a tight watch on him in the next week. At first, it looked like her worry was warranted. Kurt kept to himself during Glee club, not seeking anyone else out and at home he usually disappeared to his room. He was closing himself off. She didn't like it. She also knew that he wouldn't listen to him about this.

Instead, she texted Blaine.

Yeah yeah, she was a horrible person for stealing his number from Kurt's phone the night he left it in her room. At the time, she had just taken it to maybe prank call Blaine or something, but now she needed it.

She asked him to make sure Kurt came out of his shell. He needed to be social, or else he would disappear inside himself and torture himself with his thoughts.

Thankfully, this plan worked after a few days. Kurt was taken out by Blaine the next weekend and seemed much happier the followed week. Quinn was sure that Kurt was getting better. Obviously having your first kiss taken by a stupid closeted jock would be staying with him for a while, just like Quinn's first time sexually had been so carelessly given away to someone she didn't know if she even liked. That stayed with you. It wouldn't go away easily.

After Quinn felt like Kurt was doing ok - he began to dance during group numbers again, and sang along quietly when others did their solos, all while texting Blaine as stealthily as he could - she decided to step back. She didn't hover as much any more, because she figured that Kurt would be doing fine without her.

Quinn found that she didn't really care for the substitute they had one week for Glee club - Holly Holiday. She was a bit over the top and annoying, though she sang well. She also figured it distracted the club from Sectionals, which were approaching quickly.

Speaking of Sectionals, many things happened in the week leading up to the competition.

First, Rachel found out about Kurt's friendship with Blaine, who she then found out was the lead singer of the Warblers, their competition.

"This is Jesse St. James all over again!" Rachel had said when she found out. "He's going to try to pump you for information! Then the Warblers will beat us. It's all a distraction, Kurt, believe me, I know!"

"No everyone is as heartless as Vocal Adrenaline. The Warblers are trustworthy," said Kurt in a clipped tone. "Blaine is my friend - nothing more and nothing less. We met months before this school year even began, long before the Warblers were even our competition."

Obviously, Quinn was the only one that knew that Kurt was fibbing, just a little. Sure, they met before the school year, but didn't grow close until later on. It got Rachel to shut her mouth, though. She still thought it was a bad idea.

Then Santana told Rachel that her and Finn had slept together last year.

Rachel was heartbroken. She slept over at Quinn's house and mostly cursed Finn's name. Quinn wanted to remind her that Finn and his mother could potentially walk into the house at any moment, but then decided against it. Better just to let her vent.

Then Mr. Shue announced that he wanted to change up their performance. Instead of the traditional duet between Rachel and Finn (which would have been painful right now anyway, because of their fight) the winners of the duet competition were given the duet spot. Mercedes and Sam, who had been dating somewhat secretively since they won the competition.

Somewhat secretively because pretty much everyone knew. Mercedes herself told Kurt and her, and really, they were so obvious about it.

Brittany and Mike were given the task of doing some killer choreography, since they were the best dancers. Mr. Shuester thought it would give them an advantage.

When the day of Sectionals finally arrived, they were nervous. The Hipsters weren't that intimidating, though the adorable old person thing might be a problem. And Rachel tried to pump Kurt for information about the Warblers, but he admitted that he had never actually heard Blaine sing and they didn't discuss their Glee clubs while together. Then he gave her a pointed look and asked her who was trying to spy now. She ignored him.

When Kurt spotted Blaine, he did give an excited wave and they met in the middle of their Glee clubs to talk, which Quinn found adorable. She could hear faint "good lucks" and "I hope you do well" from where she was standing.

The Warblers went first. They performed an awesome version of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, during which Blaine actively sought out Kurt to make eye contact. Quinn was sure of this. Then two other Warblers joined Blaine to sing some Maroon 5 song.

Then, it was time for New Directions.

Quinn went behind the stage with the rest of the group, then to set up behind the curtain while Sam and Mercedes went to the back of the audience, to make an entrance just like Rachel and Finn did last year.

They sang a beautiful version of "Someday We'll Know" from A Walk To Remember, which started off slow as they walked down the isle, making quite convincing googly eyes at each other, and then picked up in beat when they made their way to the stage and linked hands to sing the end.

Next, Santana sang "Valerie" which got the crowd up on their feet. Brittan and Mike killed it during their dance. Afterwards, Quinn was pretty sure they had a good chance at winning.

And they did. Sort of. They tied with the Warblers, which meant they were all going to Regionals.

She and Kurt went off to congratulate Blaine. He seemed really happy about the results, and said that they did amazingly.

"We didn't even have a solo," said Kurt with an eye roll.

"Still. Your group worked well together."

"You should come out to celebrate with us!" suggested Quinn, pulling Blaine over toward their group.

"I couldn't - the Warblers and I -"

"They should come along," said Quinn. "Really. It might be nice to have one night where we call put aside the competition. Because after tonight, we'll be mortal enemies!"

Blaine looked thoughtful, then he nodded. "Ok. Where are you guys going?"

"Pizza place just down the street," said Quinn with a smile.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to ask Wes and David." Blaine left and Kurt hit Quinn on the shoulder.

"You're a piece of work, Hummel," he hissed.

"I just invited your friend out with us," she said sweetly. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her.

In the end, a handful of the Warblers joined New Directions at the pizza place. The others had taken the bus down to the competition and had to get back. Wes, David, Blaine, Nick and Jeff (who had soloed with Blaine) and also Thad, had driven down themselves.

At first, it was somewhat awkward. The Warblers took their own table, with Quinn and Kurt sitting with them. As time went on and the pizza arrived, things loosened up. Mercedes and Sam joined Kurt and Quinn at their table. Thad decided he wanted to hit on Santana and Brittany and left to go to their table. People mingled. Quinn was glad it worked out, at least.

"See," said Quinn when they finally got home that night. "All your friends love your boyfriend's friends. Things worked out."

"Oh my god, he's not my boyfriend!" Kurt hurried up the stairs to his room and Quinn couldn't stop giggling.

Just because Quinn had decided to give up boys for at least a year after Beth was born didn't mean she didn't look. Or want to be with a guy. She liked being appreciated. It was nice to be someone's girlfriend. It was nice to have a boyfriend.

But really, there weren't that many candidates. Finn was out - really, she wouldn't date him ever again. He would probably be her step-brother if her dad and his mom continued like they were, and he was sorta dating Rachel. Well, they were still broken up, but Quinn was sure they would be getting back together in no time.

Mike, Artie and Sam were all taken. Puck wasn't, or at least, he was still being his usual sleeping around self or something, but Quinn wouldn't be doing that again.

The other guys at school were just…douches, honestly.

But it was getting close to Christmas and Quinn didn't have a boy to kiss under the mistletoe and she didn't realize how much she really wanted that until now.

It seemed like Quinn would be distracted from all this, however, because her dad sat down and told her and Kurt that he proposed to Carole about two weeks before Christmas.

Quinn was absolutely ecstatic - she loved to see her dad so happy. While she missed her mother, Carole was nice and always had been. Really, she was glad that her dad found someone like her.

Of course, living with Finn as step siblings would be too awkward for words.

Of course, Kurt was a jerk and pointed this out.

"How does it feel to know that you totally made out with your step-brother?" he asked after dad had mad the announcement.

"Shut up!"

"Because really, nothing says incest like -"

"We're not even really related!" Quinn said. "And I'm not dating him anymore. Ew."

"Just think, you're gonna see him in his PJ's all the time. Maybe he'll leave the seat up and you'll fall in -"

"Is this payback for me teasing you about Blaine?"

Kurt's smirk was all the answer she needed.

The wedding was two days before Christmas. Kurt was in charge of organizing and decorating the event. It colors matched the holiday in a subtle way. Beside that, New Directions performed for the wedding. "Marry You" to walk everyone down the isle - the girls in red dresses and the boys in nice black suits with green ties and then they all took turns in duets and solos for the reception.

Blaine, to Quinn's delight, came. He stuck close to Kurt for most of the event, talking and laughing. Really, those boys were so in love, it was disgusting. They just had to…see it for themselves.

Finn stood from his place at the front table, where Carole and her dad sat in the middle, Quinn and Kurt on Burt's side and Finn on Carole's, and began to make his best man toast.

"Oh, uh, hi," he said, lifting his glass up. "So there's this thing in Glee were when people get together, they get a name. There's Tike -" he gestured to Mike and Tina. "And Bartie." Brittany leaned over and asked Artie if that was them. He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Today an old name gets a new meaning. Fuinn."

People giggled and Quinn felt her face heat up.

"Quinn, we've been through a lot," continued Finn. "And we're not together anymore, but now our parents are and it's awesome. My mom is happy and she hasn't been, not really, for a while." Carole's eyes were welling with tears and she smiled at her son. "And for what it's worth, I'm looking forward to being your brother. And Kurt's. We might not be the most normal family in the world, but hey, normal is overrated. If there is one thing I've learned from Glee club, it's that."

Quinn smiled at Finn. He was really a nice guy…well, if she had to have an ex-boyfriend, she was glad it was him. And if that ex-boyfriend had to become her step-brother, then she was even more happy it was him.

Finn sang "There She Goes" by the La's, dedicated to her and his mother. The rest of Glee club joined in as she and Kurt sat and smiled, finally being pulled up to dance.

Quinn danced with Finn before going to dance with their parents. Kurt found Blaine and the hesitantly grabbed hands to dance. Blaine even spun Kurt in an adorable fashion.

"You and Blaine looked cozy on the dance floor," said Quinn later, when they were on their way home.

Kurt blushed. "Yes, well…did I tell you that we sang a duet the other day?"

"What!"

"Yes - he asked for help because he needed to practice. It was an adorable Christmas duet and…we sounded really good together." Kurt sighed. "I can't like him, Quinn. What if…he hasn't shown any interest in me."

Quinn rolled his eyes. "If what he's showing isn't interest, I don't know what is." Quinn shrugged. "Maybe you should just go for it, Kurt. I mean, you guys have this really cool thing. You're both guys. One of you isn't the girl, who usually waits to be asked by the guy. It's either one of your moves now."

"I guess," admitted Kurt. "I might…I don't know."

"Only if you feel ready," said Quinn.

The next day, the new Hummel/Hudson/Fabray (Finn said he would be working on a relationship name for them, since that was a little long) family took a flight to Hawaii. A sort of family vacation and honeymoon. The adults got their own room, a few floors up from Kurt, Quinn and Finn's room, for reasons the three teenagers didn't want to think about.

The room that they got was very nice. There was an open area that you first walked into, with one queen bed and a pull out couch. Then there was an extra room attached with another queen, which Quinn took for privacy.

For the next week, the new family bonded and explored a few of the island. Finn went surfing with Quinn, while Kurt watched from under a large umbrella. The whole family took a tour boat and did some snorkeling, which was beautiful. They also went to many, many luaus at night. The food was delicious.

It was a good balance of family activities and allowing everyone to do their own thing. Quinn, for example spent a lot of time at the nearby beach. Kurt liked being poolside, with a lot of sunscreen and a book, and Finn spent his time between the arcade next to their hotel and on a sort of boardwalk where they had lots and lots of food.

One night, when Burt and Carole were off on a romantic dinner or something, Kurt, Finn and Quinn found a karaoke place very close to their hotel, so after dinner they went and decided to goof around.

Quinn and Finn did a silly duet together, then Kurt and Finn. All three of them choose an old Spice Girls song that got lots and lots of laughs from the other patrons.

The vacation was very fun and honestly, therapeutic. Quinn felt better afterwards. She flirted shamelessly with both local boys and other tourists. All these boys didn't know that she had been pregnant last year. They didn't know she was a cheerleader or in Glee club. They didn't know her from Eve - and it felt good.

And in a moment that would surely go down in the Hudbraymel (it was a working name) history books, Kurt and Quinn were had a little place for lunch when two boys who turned out to be brothers walked up to them and offered to by them some drinks (fancy virgin ones, of course).

They quickly found that Damien, the older brother, was straight and immediately started flirting with Quinn, while Drake was two years younger and gay, began to flirt with a somewhat baffled Kurt.

"You're brother and sister?" Damien asked, a smile in Quinn's direction. Quinn giggled, because Drake had scooted closer to Kurt.

"Well, not really," said Quinn. "It's a long story. My dad is here on his honeymoon with Finn's mom - our new step-brother - and Kurt here has been basically adopted by my dad and I for over a year."

"Interesting," said Drake, smiling at Kurt. "You two from the mainland, then?"

"Yes. Ohio," squeaked Kurt.

"Bummer," said Damien. "Land locked."

"Yes. It's beautiful here, though," said Quinn.

"I hadn't noticed," said Damien. "I was looking at you."

Quinn giggled and decided that yes, this was a perfect time to flirt.

"Oh no, D, I've got the more beautiful sort-of-sibling here," said Drake. He leaned over and brought his hand to Kurt's cheek, sliding his finger down it once. Kurt blushed bright red. "Your eyes are beautiful. They look like the ocean."

Damien laughed. "I'm sure he's lovely. You won't blame me for not paying more attention. That really is Drake's thing."

Kurt tried to say something intelligent, but it didn't really work.

The two brothers ate lunch with them. They were really sweet, really, though very cheesy in their flirting. Both kissed them on the cheeks before letting them go back to their hotel. "Have a great time on your vacation. Soak it up before getting land locked again," Damien said.

"Bye Kurt," said Drake with a wink.

"That. Was. Fantastic!" said Quinn, linking her arm with Kurt's. "Oh my god - two brothers, one for each of us - that doesn't happen everyday."

"Oh my god, I'm never flirted with," Kurt said, still a little awed. "Never."

"Well, this isn't Ohio," teased Quinn. "I've seen more than one guy check you out."

"Really?" squeaked Kurt.

"Yes, but really, think of Blaine. What would he think?" Quinn asked in mock horror.

"You're ridiculous," said Kurt, pulling them toward the hotel.

They left the next day. When they returned to Lima, it was to a new house. Burt had asked some of his friends from work, and even a few of the Glee guys, to help with moving in when they were gone.

It was a much bigger house than the one they used to live in. Four bedrooms so everyone got their own, a sort of gaming room where Burt let them have a TV and gaming for Glee get togethers, a fantastic kitchen and a large living room. It was nice to be home, even though home was different.

Quinn got the one bedroom on the bottom floor, which was next to the TV/gaming room. Kurt and Finn had rooms on the top floor, along with the master bedroom. The rest of the day was spent unpacking personal belongings in their room sand rearranging furniture. Quinn helped Kurt get his room just right, and then he helped with hers.

That night, they sat down to their first mean as a family in their new dining room. It wasn't much - just some ordered pizza, since they were all to exhausted to cook - but it was nice.

Quinn looked around the table quietly as the conversation flowed between all the family members. Kurt was telling her dad that he had to get back on his diet tomorrow, since he had been splurging for vacation. Carole told Finn to slow down and that he wasn't going to starve if he took a moment to chew.

It hit her that a year ago, it had just been her and her dad sitting at the dinning room table, which had been much smaller. And really, they only used the dinning room on Friday nights. They would talk about school and work and Cheerios, or whatever was happening. It was quieter. Then, Kurt had been added. He made things fun and exciting. He was always ready to talk and had something interesting to say.

Now, their family gained two more. The small two person family, father and daughter, was suddenly a family of five.

Quinn never thought that would happen. Even with her mom, she had been an only child. She'd always wanted siblings, but it just wasn't something that her mother could do.

Quinn's heart swelled. But now, she had a big family. Because even her mother was there, right now. And Finn's dad, too. They must been watching out for their still living spouses, happy that they had found love again.

"Quinn, eat up, your pizza will get cold," said her dad, breaking her thoughts.

She smiled and took a bite. Burt had turned to talk to Finn about the game that had been on earlier in the day. Kurt and Carole drew Quinn into a conversation about going shopping tomorrow.

Things were oddly normal, in the very abnormal Hudbraymel family.

TBC

**If you have anything better than "Hudbraymel" please tell me. Or if you like the one I came up with. **

**Feedback is welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm updating this pretty quickly now. I have a timeline worked out so it's not too hard! I really hope you like this chapter - surprises are in store! **

GLEE

"I can't believe we're having a party," said Kurt as they looked around the decorated living room. Music played softly from the stereo and glasses and food were laid out on the coffee table. "Burt and Carole are out and we're having a party. Oh my god."

"Kurt, we're teenagers," said Quinn dryly. "Three teenagers. Like they didn't expect us to have a party when they go away for the weekend." Finn came in from the front door, carrying five pizzas. "Plus, it's New Years. Duh, we're having a party."

"New Years day," said Kurt absently. "Well, New Years day night…" He sighed. "We're cleaning up everything before they get back," said Kurt nervously.

"Well duh," said Quinn. "Now relax, Kurt. People will be here soon. Blaine is coming, right?"

Kurt flushed and looked even more nervous, if that was possible. "Yes. Well, he said he was."

"Perfect! I'm sure he'll be all over you by the end of the night."

"Quinn!"

"Just remember the Hawaiian boy, Kurt," said Quinn, patting his cheek. "Remember how powerful that felt."

"I hate you."

The doorbell rang and Quinn went to answer the door. "No you don't!"

Within thirty minutes, all of New Directions had arrived at the party. Including Puck, bringing with him enough liquor and beer to stock a bar for a night. Kurt almost wanted to kick him out, and even Quinn was a little nervous (because Puck and his stupid wine coolers were exactly what got her into trouble _last _year) but everyone insisted that it would make the party more fun.

Kurt settled himself to two drinks. He was already feeling tipsy and too hot. Plus, he didn't want to get too drunk and embarrass himself in front of Blaine, who had come.

Blaine, on the other hand, seemed all too willing to do competitive shots with Sam and Puck.

Finn was the only one besides him that had less than two drinks. He had one beer, but assured people that he would be ok to drive since he was so tall and eating almost an entire pizza for himself. He was, after all, the designated driver.

A few hours into the party, which was to celebrate the new year, Quinn noticed that Rachel and Finn were having a heated discussion (as heated a discussion one drunk person and sober person can have, that is) and then Rachel stood, announcing that they should play spin the bottle. The drunk group of teenagers agreed.

Mike decided that he would go first and ended up getting Tina, his girlfriend and so they practically had to pull them apart. Sam spun Brittany and Mercedes watched the two kiss with a woop and lots of giggles with Tina. Brittany then got Santana, which was very much appreciated from the males in the room. Kurt rolled his eyes at them.

"My turn!" said Quinn with a giggle, reaching over to spin the beer bottle. She was tipsy. Probably a little too drunk, but it felt nice. The bottle spun more than she thought it would and finally settle on -

Oh. Blaine.

Kurt laughed and clapped his hands once as Blaine held up his hands and laughed. "Outstanding!" Kurt laughed. "Oh my god."

Quinn giggled and leaned closer to Blaine. She was glad that she had to kiss a gay guy - kissing any of the other boys in Glee club was mostly unappealing. "This should be interesting," she laughed, pulling Blaine in by his shirt to her lips.

They both laughed into the kiss and at the reality of it - Kurt's best friend, who happened to be gay, kissing Kurt's straight sister, for all intents and purposes.

Then, it felt really nice.

Like, _wow_.

Quinn's heart beat faster when Blaine sucked on her bottom lip and brought his hand up to her face, pulling her in closer. Wow. Okay, so if this was how gay men kissed, she would be taking Kurt out to many, many gay bars in the future. As a sort of wingman or something. Because this was much better than kissing Finn, and right up there with kissing Puck.

"Ok - I think that's enough of that!" Kurt's voice jarred her from her thoughts, making her slowly break the contact of her and Blaine's lips. Blaine's eyes were hazy, looking at her in a confused manner.

"Gay men kiss awesomely," said Quinn with a laugh. She couldn't really believe she had said that out loud. God, Quinn promised herself she wouldn't drink again after tonight until she was 21. It lead to weird things.

Quinn laughed, sitting back down and putting her head on Kurt's shoulder. She could feel him tense under her, which was weird. The game continued on for a few more rounds, but then they got bored and started singing loudly to the stereo, dancing around. Quinn ended up dancing with Blaine, but then he fell over with a laugh.

Another hour or so later, Finn started to drive people home. Blaine was so drunk that Kurt and Quinn decided that he couldn't drive back home, and Finn didn't want to drive out to Westerville. Instead they set Blaine up on the couch, with some difficultly until he finally passed out.

After Finn came back from dropping Tina and Mike off, they all stumbled to their rooms and passed out.

The next morning, Kurt, Quinn and Blaine (but more so for the latter two) had killer hangovers. When Kurt walked down stairs, blinking into the light of the living room, Blaine's head was covered with a pillow and he groaned about the light.

Finn and Quinn were already up and in the kitchen, mugs of coffee in front of them. Kurt sat at the table, grunting, and Quinn put a cup in front of him. He grunted again.

"You're welcome," said Quinn, though she, too, looked beat. "And get some Advil in you - and Blaine, too."

The rest of the day was spent nursing their hangovers (except for Finn, who rubbed it in their faces), sending Blaine off once he was alright to drive and cleaning up the living room. They double bagged all the empty bottles so no one would see that it was alcohol.

"I think that was a successful party," said Quinn with a happy grin much later that afternoon, when the hangover was completely gone and the living room was clean.

"Hmm," huffed Kurt.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I can't believe you kissed Blaine," Kurt hissed, folding his arms in front of him. Finn was in his room and out of earshot, thankfully. Kurt would have probably mentioned this earlier, if Finn hadn't been around all day.

Quinn frowned at Kurt. "Oh. Oh I did. Weird." The memories of last night were hazy, but then Quinn remembered. It had actually be a nice kiss…

"You're the one that keeps telling me to go for it," said Kurt, looking hurt. "And then you kiss him!"

"Kurt, he's gay," said Quinn in confusion. "And it was for a game. It didn't actually mean anything. I'm sure Blaine felt nothing when he kissed me. In fact, I'm sure he was depressed it wasn't one of the guys - or you, really."

Kurt pouted and looked away from Quinn. Then he sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right…I'm glad I didn't have to kiss anyone," he said after a moment. "I want my next kiss to be something I choose. Something special. Not for some lame game."

"And it will be something special - with Blaine."

Kurt laughed and punched Quinn on the arm.

"Kurt, can I tell you something?" Kurt looked up from his coffee and at Blaine. They were at the Lima Bean, like they usually were any chance they could, two days after the party. Blaine had just finished telling Kurt how he locked himself up in his dark room for the rest of the day and slept most of his hang over off.

"My mom was so confused," he said with a laugh. "Told her I didn't feel well."

"Of course," said Kurt, raising his eyebrow.

"I just…I don't want you to get angry. I'm just confused," Blaine began. "I hope you can…I don't know. Look at it from an outsider's point of view?" Blaine's voice was small. Kurt's face softened.

"Go ahead. I won't get mad."

"You know how at your party, I kissed Quinn?" said Blaine in a rush. "Well, I sort of liked it. The kiss that is. I liked kissing Quinn. Who is a girl." Blaine groaned and brought his hand to his forehead, then rubbing his eyes and sliding it to rest his chin on.

Kurt just…stared at him.

"You're gay Blaine," he said.

"I know, Kurt," he said dryly. "Or at least, I thought I was…but the kiss - it felt good."

"It felt good because you were drunk," snapped Kurt.

Blaine frowned at him, his expression slowly turning into a glare. "I thought you said you wouldn't get mad."

"That's before you told me you liked kissing my sister!" Kurt hissed out in a whisper. They were still in the coffee shop after all.

"She's not really your sister!"

"So! It doesn't matter - _she _is a girl!"

"Well, maybe I'm bi, I don't know. I've never had a boyfriend before. I told you I hadn't kissed anyone either." Blaine fiercely stirred more sugar into his coffee.

"Bi? How could you -" Kurt groaned. "Bi is just something people _say_. You have to pick one or the other at some point! You know, whoever you spend the rest of your life with."

Blaine's expression became sealed off. "Why are you being this way, Kurt? We had a…judgment free friendship. Suddenly, you're jumping all over me. I'm confused right now - I thought I could come to you for help."

Kurt looked down at the table, arms cross. He couldn't just say that he hated this because he wanted to be the one to kiss him and that Blaine questioning his sexuality now might just ruin his shot at that forever.

"Fine." Blaine's chair scrapped back and Kurt looked up as he put his bag over his shoulder. "I would say bye but I don't want you to get mad at me."

"Blaine -"

"Call me when you're ready to either help with my problem or…you know what, whatever." Blaine turned and walked out of the Lima Bean, leaving Kurt alone.

Quinn was reading her magazine in her room, music playing softly, when the front door slammed shut, making her jump. She stood, peaking her head out her door. She could usually see the front foyer from her room. It was Kurt, angrily taking off his scarf and jacket.

"Hi Kurt!" she said, walking down the hall. "Uh, something happen?"

"Yeah - you," said Kurt viciously, hanging his jacket on the rack.

"Uh, what?"

"You! Blaine _liked _kissing you!" Kurt spat, beginning to walk toward the stairs. Quinn followed him. "And now he's doubting his sexuality because of you and your stupid kiss at the party!" Kurt stomped up the stairs two at a time and Quinn struggled to keep up.

"Kurt - I didn't mean to - it was just a game! I'm sure he doesn't really mean it. I mean, he was drunk," said Quinn. "Things feel different when you're drunk."

"I told him that, but he won't listen!" said Kurt. "He's hung up on it and - ugh!" Kurt turned once he reached his room, leaving Quinn just outside the threshold. "Really, congratulations, Quinn."

"Congratulations on what?" asked Quinn, eyes wide.

"You have successfully stolen the one guy I like from me. And bonus! You got the gay out of him." Kurt's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I didn't - I don't like him, Kurt!" said Quinn, almost hysterically. "I didn't try to steal him or anything!"

"Well you did," said Kurt. "And now he won't talk to me. So thanks."

The door slammed in her face. A moment later, music began to play from his room and Quinn knew that there was no getting to him.

Quinn walked slowly down the hall and stairs, back to her room. This was the first time that she and Kurt had seriously fought. There had been the times during her pregnancy when she was hormonal and lashed out at pretty much everyone, but Kurt was sensitive to that stuff. He knew that she didn't mean it. Then there were the sibling like fights they had, over little things.

This was real. This was over a guy.

Quinn groaned and fell back into the bed.

What a mess.

Yeah, Quinn was never drinking again. The first time she was drunk, she got pregnant and the second she made out with the guy her brother liked, thus causing him to question if he was really gay.

Quinn grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed.

Kurt doesn't speak to Quinn that night at dinner. He barely speaks at all, and when he does, it's to either Burt, Carole or Finn. The two boys don't notice a thing. Of course they wouldn't. Carole seems to notice something is off, but thankfully doesn't mention anything.

After dinner, Kurt went straight to his room and didn't come out at all. Usually he and Quinn would spend time together, reading, talking or watching television. Obviously not tonight.

It took Quinn a while to get to sleep that night. She ended up waking up later than usually, but it was still winter break so it wasn't a big deal. At lunch, Kurt came to the kitchen, made a sandwich while pointedly ignoring Quinn, and went back to his room for the rest of the day until dinner once again.

It seemed like the tension between Quinn and Kurt had reached the other people at the table, because halfway through Finn was looking confused and Burt more so, but with a layer of annoyance.

Finally, Burt set down his knife and fork. "Ok. I want to know what is going on."

Kurt looked up in surprise at Burt. "What do you mean?"

"You two -" he said, gesturing between him and Quinn. "Haven't spoken at all tonight. And come to think, you didn't talk at all last night either. What is going on? You two are like peas in a pod. I can't get you to shut up so the rest of us can get a word in edgewise."

Kurt's expression grew steely and he stared down at his plate of half eaten food with a dark look. Quinn stayed silent as Burt turned his attention from Kurt to her.

"You're fighting over something," he said. "This family doesn't hide things from each other and continue to have hurt feelings. We're gonna work this out."

Silence followed.

"I swear, I will ground you two for the rest of winter break," said Burt. "You two are friends, more than just siblings. I get that fighting is part of that - but it ain't right, either."

"Kurt is mad at me for something I did," said Quinn quietly, looking up at Burt. Kurt flashed her an angry expression.

"Mad is an understatement," he snapped. "You made it so my best friend won't even return my phone calls!"

"What?" asked Quinn. "Why wouldn't he call you back?"

"Because he thinks he's in love with you and I told him he's crazy!" said Kurt. "We fought and now we're not speaking."

"That's not my fault!" said Quinn, growing angry.

"Yes it is! You _kissed _him!"

"We were drunk, Kurt! I wasn't exactly thinking about -"

"_Drunk_?" Burt's voice suddenly butted in and both of them froze, realizing that they were having this conversation in front of Burt and Carole. "What do you mean you were drunk? And kissed who?"

Kurt and Quinn said nothing.

"Finn," said Carole, looking at her son. Finn suddenly looked like he was a deer in the headlights. "Tell me if you know anything about this." He just stared for a long moment. "Or you'll be grounded as well."

"Oh. Uh. Well…we had a party a few days ago, when you were gone," Finn said nervously. "Puck brought drinks and most of the people got sort of drunk…not me! I was designated driver."

"We'll talk about the party in a moment," said Burt, somehow in a threatening manner. "Now - kiss. What is this about?"

"Quinn kissed Blaine - Kurt's friend. We were playing spin the bottle," said Finn quickly. Both Quinn and Kurt turned to glare at him.

"I thought your friend was gay, like you," said Burt with a frown, looking at Kurt.

"Well he was," said Kurt sarcastically. "Until Miss Perfect over there kissed him and now he's doubting if he really is gay. He might be straight or bi, apparently."

"That doesn't mean it's my fault you guys fought!" said Quinn viciously. "You did that all by yourself!"

"We only fought because you kissed him!"

"It was a stupid game! Of course I had to kiss him! It was the stupid bottle's fault!" shouted Quinn. "You're just mad because you wish it had been _you_ kissing him and -"

"Shut up, Quinn!" shouted Kurt, standing, his face red and fists clenched.

"Kurt -"

"Stop it!" said Carole sternly. Everyone stopped to look at her. "Now, you are all completely and utterly grounded for the party and for drinking. The rest of winter break. And I'm not going to force you two to make up, but you have to stay civil."

All was still for a long moment. Finn's eyes fell when she said they were all grounded, Quinn huffed and Kurt stayed still before suddenly leaving the table and walking out of the room.

The rest of dinner was silent.

The next day, Quinn was in her room and basically going crazy.

She didn't like to fight with Kurt. They had been through so much together over the past year. They were outcasts at the same time, suddenly at the bottom of the school. Quinn was pregnant and Kurt was gay. The made each other strong and Quinn loved Kurt. So much.

Finally, she picked up her phone with a small scream and texted Blaine.

_Blaine, can you meet up with me at the Lima Bean? We need to talk. _

It was only a few minutes later when Blaine answered.

**Sure. When?**

Quinn told him that she would be there in just over an hour and he said that would be fine.

Now came the harder part: sneaking out of the house when she was grounded.

She dressed and got out of her room, keys in hand. She was just about to open the front door when a throat cleared behind her. She flinched and turned around. Carole was there.

"Where are you going?" she asked, raised eyebrow.

"Uh…" Quinn was at a loss. She just stared at her step mother. "I really, really need to make this right," she finally said. Best go with the truth at this point. "I'm meeting Blaine. I'm setting this right."

Carole stared at her for a long moment and then nodded. "After you're done with Blaine, you come straight back home. This is the only break in your grounding."

"Thank you so much, Carole," said Quinn, opening the door and hurrying to her car.

Blaine was already there when Quinn arrived. He had a coffee in front of him and her regular green tea latte on the other side of the table. She sighed and readied herself. This would be strange. Then she walked over to the table.

"Hi," she said awkwardly. The last time they had been together, they'd been drunk. And kissed.

"Hi," he said. He looked just as uncomfortable.

Quinn sighed and sat down. "Look, the reason why I'm here is because Kurt is upset about your fight and -"

"He told you about our fight?" asked Blaine, his eyes wide. "Why would he do that?"

"Well, yes," said Quinn, uncomfortable. "I was the main reason for it. He sort of threw it in my face, honestly. It was rude, but I guess I deserve it. Sort of." Quinn groaned quietly. "Look, that's not the point. The point is I don't like fighting with Kurt and I'm sure you don't either."

Blaine looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, yeah, I really miss talking to him and everything but - wait, you're fighting, too?" He looked confused.

"Well, yeah. I kissed you," said Quinn, then mentally smacked herself. It probably wouldn't be the best thing to tell Blaine that Kurt had a crush on him. That would just make things worse. So she back pedaled. "You're his best friend and I'm his sister pretty much. It's just…weird for him. Then you said that you basically liked kissing me and things went downhill from there."

Blaine frowned and looked thoughtful. "Look, Quinn, I can't control what I feel." Quinn's blood grew cold at his words. "I miss Kurt, but he made me feel horrible. I'm just really, really confused and he just was mad at me."

"What you feel," repeated Quinn cautiously.

Blaine turned red a little. "I think…I think I might like you," said Blaine with a blush. "All I know is that I really liked our kiss the other night. I don't know if that makes me bi or straight…"

"You were drunk, Blaine! It didn't mean anything. It was just chemicals!" said Quinn, trying to tell him gently.

"Quinn, I really think that I know what I felt. It was really nice. I don't think it was just the alcohol and -"

Quinn had enough at that point. There was only one way that Blaine would be convinced that the kiss was nothing, and no amount of words would tell him that. So, Quinn stood and leaned across the table, grabbed Blaine's shoulders and pulling him up toward her.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, nothing like the one the night of the party, but enough of a kiss where Quinn was sure he would either feel something or not. After a few seconds, Quinn pulled away, looking at Blaine with a questioning expression.

"Huh," said Blaine, running his tongue over his lips. Quinn slowly sat back in her chair. Blaine looked up at Quinn with a smile. "I'm gay." He laughed. "100% gay." He looked bashful for a moment. "Thanks for…helping me figure that out, Quinn."

Quinn laughed and grabbed her latte, taking sip from the stray. "It wasn't a problem. Gay guys can kiss really, really well." Blaine's face turned pink. "Just saying."

Blaine and Quinn sat in a relatively comfortable silence for a few minutes, sipping their coffees. Finally, Blaine sighed. "I guess I should apologize to Kurt," he said finally.

"It would be nice," said Quinn. "He hasn't talked to me for days."

"He tried calling me, but I was mad," said Blaine with a sad tone. "Well, let's go."

"Ok, but you'll probably have to leave right after you apologize. We're sort of grounded."

"What?"

"Parents found out about the party. No more socializing for the rest of winter break, sadly."

Blaine drove in his own car to Lima and walked to the door with Quinn. Carole was in the living room and Quinn explained that Blaine was just here to apologize. She ok-ed it and they walked up the stairs to Kurt's room. Quinn was the one to knock.

"Kurt, please open the door," Quinn said.

"No," was the only reply.

"I come bearing gifts?" said Quinn. Blaine frowned. He apparently didn't like being referred to as a "gift".

They only heard Kurt laugh.

Finally Blaine stepped up to the door. "Kurt, please open the door?" he asked.

There was the sound of something being dropped on the other side of the door, then a ruffling sound and the door was being opened. "Oh," breathed Kurt when he saw them. "Blaine."

Blaine smiled awkwardly. "Uh, hi, Kurt." He sighed. "Look, Kurt. I'm sorry for freaking you out like that. I just…I was confused and I took it out on you -"

"No, you were confused and I should have helped," said Kurt. "But I was just so hurt and -"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Both of the boys laughed as they said those two words in unison.

"The point is," said Blaine. "Quinn called me and we met at the Lima Bean and she convinced me my confusion was for nothing. I am, and always have been, gay."

Kurt looked at Quinn for the first time, his eyes softening. "How did you confince him of that?"

"She, uh, kissed me," said Blaine with more awkwardness. Kurt's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Sober, girl kisses mean absolutely nothing, apparently. In fact, there was way too much lip gloss…"

"Hey!" said Quinn indignantly. Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"I guess I should say sorry to you as well," said Kurt.

Quinn shrugged. "Doesn't need saying."

Kurt grinned and stepped forward, pulling Quinn into a hug. Quinn squeezed back.

"Thank god," said Kurt with a dramatic sigh. "I missed you like crazy. Every time I thought of something I wanted to tell you or I thought was funny, I realized I couldn't tell you because we weren't speaking. It was awful."

"For which one of us?" asked Quinn.

"Both, which made it doubly depressing," sighed Kurt. "Fighting with your best friend and your sister, who is also your best friend, at the same time is just not recommended."

The three of them walked into Kurt's room and started talking, loosing track of time as they caught up with each other. They didn't remember that Carole had told them to leave after Blaine was done apologizing. Soon, however, Carole walked up and stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Blaine," she said with a smile.

"Oh! Mrs. Hummel - I forgot that I had to leave," he said, standing.

"It's fine, Blaine. Sit down." Blaine sat down slowly. "Would you like to stay for dinner? It's in just under an hour."

"Oh," said Blaine. Then, he nodded. "Of course. I'll just call my mom."

"Good. Glad to see everyone is getting along again," she said. "But, just so we're clear," she said, pausing as she turned to leave. "Blaine isn't allowed over for the rest of break. Grounded, remember?"

"Yes ma'am," sighed Kurt and Quinn.

Dinner that night was nothing like the two nights before. It was loud and full of laughs. Thankfully Burt didn't mention anything embarrassing to Blaine about what was said about him the night before. Though, he did glare at him unnecessarily for a few minutes. Probably because he kissed his daughter.

Probably.

TBC

**Hehe. Well what do you know - not Rachel, but Quinn. I thought it would make it a lot more personal if it was Quinn - for Kurt. I do hope you liked this chapter! Feedback please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Not sure if I like this chapter all that much - except for maybe half way through. I'm much more excited about chapter 10, which will be posted in a few days! I'm almost done writing it. **

**Everyone enjoy this one!**

**GLEE**

School began again, which suited Kurt just fine. That meant hey wasn't grounded anymore, and could spend time with Blaine again.

Finn was excited about some sort of champion game for football. Ever since Coach Beiste took over the football team at the beginning of the year, they had been doing very well. Well, at least the Cheerios did a lot more celebratory cheers at the games. Kurt didn't know the first thing about football (even after growing up with his father), but since he was on the Cheerios, attended all the games.

The only down side with returning to school was having to deal with the football jocks. All the football players that weren't in Glee club were feeling much too cocky, at least in Kurt's eyes. They walked around the school like they owned it, throwing more slushies than ever before. They had almost cooled down on the bullying every since Karofsky left, but that seemed long forgotten now.

Artie himself rolled into Glee club, drenched in cheery slushie. It looked like they had dumped a bucket on his head and Kurt flinched at the sight. Slushies _hurt_. They were cold and froze your face.

Before the boys of Glee could do anything, the entire football teamed appeared in the choir room, followed closely by Mr. Shuester and Coach Beiste. They dropped the bomb that the football team would be apart of Glee club for the next week.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Rachel, glaring over at jocks.

"They make our lives hell - all the time!" said Finn, equally angry.

"I am not joining homo explosion!" fired back Azimio, who used to be Karofsky's best friend.

"Good, we don't want you here," snapped Kurt, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Watch it, Princess Gay!"

"Step off, Azimio!" said Finn with a scowl.

Coach broke up the bickering, momentarily. She said that if the football players didn't stay in Glee, they wouldn't get to play in the championship game on Friday.

To make matters worse, Kurt caught wind that Coach Sylvester was thinking about getting their Regionals performance moved up to Friday so Coach Beiste wouldn't have a half time show. They were, for some reason, in a dispute over something. Kurt really didn't care, honestly, but that would mean missing the football game. He didn't really care, but he knew that living with Finn would be unbearable if he and Quinn didn't support him. Plus, he had stood up to Azimio earlier…

Kurt told Quinn that he heard her on the phone with the National Cheerleading Association and trying to arrange this. Together, they walked into her office and confronted her.

"Coach, we would like to know that if you move our Regionals performance to Friday, at the same time as the football, we will formally be quitting the Cheerios," said Kurt without a preamble.

"How did you know about that, Porcelain?" snapped Coach Sylvester.

"I have my ways," said Kurt.

Coach Sylvester glared at them over the top of the desk. Kurt knew that she wouldn't move the date if he and Quinn quit. She might not like Quinn, at all, really, but Quinn was the best girl on the team. And she loved Kurt, for some reason, and knew that they wouldn't win if they weren't on the team together.

"I admire your underhandedness," she said finally. "I won't change it, but I'm still not letting the Cheerios perform at the game. I don't like the way Beiste treats me." Coach Sylvester leaned back in her chair, staring at them for a long moment. "Be gone."

Kurt and Quinn quickly stood and hurried out of the room. They won this round - sort of. At least they could still go to the game and stand in the bleachers with Burt and Carole.

The next few days they had to deal with the football players in Glee, and also create their own halftime show, since the Cheerios weren't allowed to participate (the ones in Glee were allowed, however).

They would be doing a mash-up of Thriller and Heads Will Roll. When Kurt was on the phone that night with Blaine, telling him about it, he was doubtful.

"How could anyone mash up Thriller with anything?" he asked.

"I admit, I wasn't big on it at first, but it's good," said Kurt. "We should really good - and Artie was like, born to sing Michael Jackson."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that," said Blaine with a laugh. "I am invited, right?"

"Of course," said Kurt. "But you'll have to sit with Burt and Carole when I perform. Probably most of the first half or quarter or whatever you all it."

"Burt? He scares me," said Blaine, in such a small tone that Kurt laughed. "He totally hates me! I know it!"

"It might have something to do with the fact that you kissed his daughter at a party when you were drunk," said Kurt, still laughing.

"But I'm gay! He knows he has nothing to worry about," said Blaine.

"Well you thought you were gay once before," said Kurt with an eye roll and light tone. "And don't take it too personally. I think he's just very protective of Quinn now, what with everything last year. He doesn't want her hurt again."

Kurt had told Blaine how besides all the stuff with his family last year, Quinn had been pregnant and given up the child. It really stressed the family out.

"I can understand that," he sighed.

"Good. Which means you'll have no problems sitting with Burt," said Kurt brightly.

"You're lucky I'm such a good friend," muttered Blaine.

Of course, the drama of the week didn't stop there. Of course not. Nothing was ever simple in Glee club.

The football players quit after a harsh slushie attack from the hockey players of all people. They didn't even care that they couldn't play in the game. They just quit.

Which meant that they game was in danger of not happening at all. They only had six guys, and Artie was in a wheelchair. Technically, they couldn't even play. Even if they could, it wasn't like they could win that way.

"It's a mess," sighed Kurt, sitting next to Blaine as he put the plate of biscotti between them.

"You can say that again," said Quinn with a tired sigh. She, Rachel and Mercedes sat across from him and Blaine. The three girls had invited themselves on his and Blaine's usual coffee visit to the Lima Bean. Kurt tried not to be annoyed.

"What happened exactly?" asked Blaine, dipping his biscotti into his coffee and taking a bite. He seemed really interested in all the drama that went on in Glee club. When Kurt asked, Blaine said that the most drama that went on in the Warblers was if they should wear red or blue piping on their jackets. This was actually interesting.

"They all quit, which means they can't play in the game and now the football team doesn't have enough players to even play in the game," sighed Rachel. "Coach Beiste is trying to host try outs for new players, but it's not working. I think they would take anyone at this point." She took a sip of her chai tea.

"So you only have, what, 6 guys?" asked Blaine. "All the ones in Glee, basically."

"Yes," sighed Quinn. "And they also have to perform during the half time show. They'll be so tired…"

"Well you know you only need like, 6 more guys," said Blaine. Everyone stared at him. "Well, high school regulations let you play short."

"Really?" asked Rachel brightly. She grinned and looked over at Quinn.

"What?" asked Quinn, raising an eyebrow. Then her eyes widened. "Rachel -"

"It would be enough people!" she said, almost bouncing. "If all the girls in Glee and Kurt joined -"

"What?" said Kurt, almost choking on his coffee. "You said what now?"

"We join. I mean, we don't have to play, really, just be numbers. We go out there and, I don't know, get out of the guys' way when they actually play!" explained Rachel brightly.

"Us? Play football?" asked Mercedes. "You've got to be kidding me, girl."

"We need to support our school!" said Rachel. "And think of how much everyone will look up to Glee club if we won. We'd be legends!"

They sat there in a thoughtful silence for a few minutes. Finally, Kurt sighed. "I really hate you right now."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in a football uniform," said Blaine innocently, but his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Shut up, Blaine."

It took some convincing, but the Glee girls plus Kurt were allowed to join the football team. Burt reluctantly signed the permission slips for both Quinn and Kurt and told them to please be careful.

Friday night, Kurt and the rest walked out on the field wearing the heavy football uniform. Kurt never, in a million years, thought he would be doing this. His dad had tried for years to get him on a sports team. In fact, he would be proud of him at this moment, though Kurt bitterly.

Kurt sighed and looked out at the bleachers full of people. He saw Blaine, standing awkwardly next to Carole and Burt. He waved up at him with a smile and Blaine waved back.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Kurt, looking out at the big football players lined up and laughing at their team. _Laughing_.

They were huge.

"Neither can I," said Quinn with a sigh. She slipped on the helmet. "Let's do it."

Kurt put on his own helmet as Rachel said to Puck with a gusto: "Let's kick some ass!"

Most of the game was absolutely horrible. Kurt and the girls usually fell to the ground when the ball came into play. They were getting killed, even Kurt knew that.

"Ok, we need someone to do a penalty kick," said Coach Beiste as the first half was about to end.

"Coach, you know none of us are kickers," said Sam, already looking defeated.

"I kick sideways," sighed Finn.

"I know," barked out the Coach. "But someone has to."

"Where would you have to kick?" asked Kurt, eyeing the field intently.

"Between those poles, at the end of the field," answered the Coach, pointing over. Kurt frowned and thought for a moment.

"I could do that," he said, pretty confident, but actually his stomach was flipping.

"Kurt, I don't know about this…" said Finn. "You've never, uh, played football before."

"Doesn't mean I can't kick," snapped Kurt. "I can do the highest kick on the Cheerios - that includes the girls. And it's not like you have a better option, so if I mess up, no harm done."

"Kid has a point," sighed Coach Beiste. "Fine, Fabray, you're up. Hudson, you hold the ball for him to kick. Puckerman - go to the locker room. You need to convince the other players to come back for the second half or we don't stand a chance."

Puck nodded and ran off the field and over to the locker rooms. Kurt and Finn ran onto the field. Kurt felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. Even though he knew there wasn't much pressure to this - if he failed, oh well - he really didn't want to.

"You ok, dude?" asked Finn, who was leaning down with his finger on top of the football.

Kurt looked out to where Burt, Carole and Blaine were sitting. They were going wild that Kurt was on the field. Blaine was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'm ok. Let's get this over with."

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He sang a song in his head - the first one that came to mind, which was unfortunately Single Ladies. He made sure the music just wrapped around him. He didn't get nervous when he sang or performed, so why should this be different.

Kurt opened his eyes and ran forward. He brought his foot back and kicked -

The ball sailed through the air in a great arc, closer and closer to the end of the field.

It went through the two large poles.

"Oh my god!" shouted Kurt. The crowd in the stands and his teammates on the sidelines went insane. "Was that good? That was good, right?"

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Finn, reaching out and hugging Kurt and hoisting him off his feet for a moment.

The half ended and they ran back to the Coach. Everyone congratulated Kurt. "Now that the first half is out of the way," said Mr. Shuester who was at Coach Beiste's side. "It's time to get ready for half time. Get changed and we'll see you out on the field in a few minutes."

Kurt ran into the girls' locker room with Quinn, mostly because it was much cleaner than the boys' and he still hated to be in that room after the whole thing with Karofsky. They all changed quickly into their zombie outfits and make up and rushed back on the field.

Only to find that the entire football team was there, in zombie make up.

"They decided to join up again!" said Finn with a laugh, running up to the girls. "And since they're singing with us, they get to play the second half! We might actually win!"

This prospect only made them more excited. Kurt grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her on to the field and got into position. A fog machine had been positioned so it leaked creepy fog onto the field. The crowd in the bleachers watched with interest as they got ready, mostly silent.

Kurt twisted his body in the "zombie pose" he and Quinn had perfected for hours in her room the night before and waited for Santana to begin the song. The band fired up and the thrill of the performance - something football could never bring to him - multiplied.

He didn't have a solo in this song, of course. It was mainly Santana and Artie, but they sounded fantastic. He and the rest danced around, pretending to be zombies. It was actually really fun. He and Quinn did cartwheels across the field, while Mike and Brittany did much more impressive flips.

The performance went off without a hitch. It was perfect and the crowd loved it. They ran off, planning on changing, but Coach Beiste said to stay in zombie make up. "We need all the help we can get."

Since the actual team was back, he and the girls went to the sidelines to cheer them on. "Only if we need another kick, I'm calling you up, Fabray!" she said, pounding him on the back in which he was sure was an endearing way, but was actually quite painful.

They came back from behind, scoring point after point. It was really amazing how they did. But, the were still behind and there didn't seem much time…

Kurt had to admire the theatricality of it all. Chanting "brains" at a high school football team and winning because of it?

The crowd poured out on to the field to celebrate with the McKinley Titans. Many of the players were hoisted into the air on shoulders. In all the chaos, Blaine actually found Kurt and tackled him in a hug.

"Blaine! Don't! I'm all sweaty!" complained Kurt. He was glad the zombie make up was on, or else Blaine probably would have seen his blush.

"That was fantastic, Kurt! You could be an amazing kicker!" bubbled Blaine.

"Kid's right," said Burt, coming up behind him, his arm over Quinn's shoulders. Carole must have been off finding Finn. "Well played game, Kurt." Burt held out his hand and Kurt shook it, smiling up at Burt. It felt really nice to know that Burt was proud of him, for something like this. It wasn't just because it was sports, either, which is how his own dad would have been, but because Kurt did a good job. Simple as that.

"As soon as Carole finds Finn, we're going out for pizza," said Burt with a wide smile. "Although, I bet the team is celebrating in some way, too…"

"They probably are," said Kurt with a shrug. "But they'll probably end up going for pizza, too."

In the end, they squeezed the entire football team and glee club into the local pizza place. It was loud and much too stuffy, but a fun time of celebrating the win.

Of course, come Monday, the football players weren't as friendly with the Glee members. It wasn't like Kurt expected anything to change. Well, things changed a bit. There weren't slushies, at least to the Glee members. Kurt figured that for a little while, there would be a truce. He just wished that at least one or two of the football players would have joined glee permanently. They seemed to enjoy the dancing around and performing, even though they thought they wouldn't.

But public opinion was everything in high school, and Glee club was still a club for losers.

The Cheerio's Regionals competition was the next weekend. Burt and Carole weren't able to make it, since it was over 4 hours away. Because of this, it was just Quinn and him.

Kurt nervously stretched back stage with Quinn before they were due to go on. He didn't know why he was so nervous - he did this last year. Really, it wasn't difficult. He was taking a sip of his water bottle, by his bag, when his phone rang.

Kurt sent a hesitant glance toward the rest of the girls. Their coach was already in the audience, so she wouldn't see him taking the call…

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, Kurt," said Blaine warmly.

"Blaine," said Kurt, instantly getting less nervous. "Why are you calling? I'm at Regionals."

"I know," said Blaine, in almost a teasing tone. "I just wanted to wish you luck. Break a leg doesn't seem appropriate for a cheer competition. I'm sure you're going to own that stage."

Kurt grinned into his phone, his stomach bubbling with excitement and butterflies for Blaine, instead of nerves for the competition. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "It means a lot."

"You're welcome. No get out there and win, Mr. Fabray."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Anderson," said Kurt in a light tone before hanging up.

Kurt and Quinn sang as the other Cheerios, and them, for that matter, did their complicated routine.

They won. Which meant Sue was happy, if much too full of herself (but that wasn't exactly new), which mean Kurt and the other Cheerios were happy.

**TBC**

**There we are. I would have put Valentine's day in this chapter, but it was going to be way too long! So this one is a bit short. The next chapter will make up for it! ****J**

**Feedback is welcome! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I really, really like this chapter. It was giving me a few problems but after talking to my friend Sharon about it, I was able to come up with exactly what I wanted and I think it ended up really good! **

**I hope you like it - it is after all, the long awaited Valentine's chapter! **

**GLEE**

It was a week before Valentine's day and Kurt had to admit, he was hoping that Blaine might ask him out for the special day. He never really liked the holiday that much. He would usually wake up and go down stairs and get a small box of chocolates from his mother, plus a kiss on the cheek. Then he would quickly get out the house, because his mom and dad were always way too disgusting.

Last year had gone without much thought. In the last year, a lot of holidays had passed, and Kurt would usually spare a thought of "oh, this is my first Christmas, or Easter, or whichever, without my family."

It had been easy to forget about this, especially this year, because honestly, Kurt was happy. He had a family and best friends. He occasionally mourned his parents, who hadn't seen in months, or in his father's case, over a year. He was sad that his sister hadn't tried to contact him at all.

Then, Quinn would pull him out of his room with a smile on her face, as if knowing what was happening. She would make him do something silly and forget about all that time before, and just focus on now.

And Blaine. Blaine. He was probably the cause for most of Kurt's smiles lately.

Every other Valentine's day in his life, Kurt had never had a potential love interest. He'd never bothered sending a girl a Valentine's card or candy, even if his father tried to persuade him. A girl getting candy on the most "romantic" day of the year, from a guy that wouldn't ever return those feelings was just wrong to him. He'd never known another gay boy before, either, so he'd never had the real option.

Now, he knew Blaine, who wasn't just some gay guy he'd met. It wasn't like Kurt expected to suddenly be together, just because they were both gay and in Ohio, which meant their options were slim. Kurt wanted Blaine to say something about Valentine's day because…Blaine made Kurt happy. And he was pretty sure he made Blaine happy. Blaine was fantastic and sweet and they got along so well - that's why he wanted to be something more.

It was 7 days before Valentine's day when Kurt got a call from Blaine, and he was _sure _that it would be something about spending the day together.

He was so, so wrong.

"Hello?" he said, kicking himself for being so breathless.

"Hi Kurt!" said Blaine, in an excited tone that Kurt had become so accustomed to. "I have something I need to ask you. Well, maybe like, run it by you?"

"Yes?" asked Kurt, his heart jumping in his chest. Maybe this was it…

"Do you think it's too much to sing to someone you like on Valentine's day?" asked Blaine.

Kurt's heart beat even faster. He suddenly envisioned Blaine showing up at his school, maybe with a few of the Warblers in tow, and singing a romantic song before giving him a rose or even a swift kiss on the cheek. Saying "Happy Valentine's day" and actually meaning it in a romantic sense. "Not at all," he finally said.

"Really?" said Blaine, sounding even more excited. He laughed nervously. "Kurt, I'm really just…wow. I can't even stand still." He laughed again. "I'm going to ask the Warblers to help me with this."

"With what exactly?"

"Ok, promise you won't like, laugh at me? Or tease me?"

"Of course not."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, then a nervous breath being let out. "I really like this guy. I want to ask him out for Valentine's day, but I'm horrible at words. I'm better with singing - so that's what I'm going to do!"

Kurt's world suddenly fell apart around him.

"Oh," he said, his voice hollow. "You like someone?" he asked, trying to make his voice normal. Trying to make it sound like a friend, being excited as another friend told him about his crush.

Friend.

Oh god.

Kurt was an idiot.

"Yeah. We've talked a few times and he's really, really cute," said Blaine in a dreamy sigh. "His name is Jeremiah."

Kurt really, really hated the name Jeremiah.

He was positive that this boy had horrible hair.

"I'm going to ask the Warblers if we can go to the Gap and sing to him - that's where he works," said Blaine brightly.

"That sounds…awesome, Blaine," said Kurt, trying to keep his voice light. "Look, I, uh, have to go. Good luck with that, Blaine."

"Thanks, Kurt! I'll talk to you later, ok? I'm going to go pick out a song now."

"Bye, Blaine."

Kurt hung up his phone and stared at it for a good minute before dropping it and falling back onto his bed with a heavy sigh. He grabbed his pillow and held it tightly to his chest. Looks like Kurt Fabray would, for another year, be going to the store to buy half price chocolate the day after Valentine's day.

Quinn frowned at the horrible amount of Valentine's day decorations going up in McKinley hallways on Monday morning. Valentine's day was that Friday, and already it looked like Cupid had thrown up in every hallway she walked down.

It wasn't that Quinn hated the holiday. It was just like most single people, she didn't really like the couples acting all…couple-y as she walked past.

Sure, Quinn had given up boys for the time being. She needed to focus on her, and who she was, before bringing a boy into the picture. Her only real relationship had ended with her cheating on him, getting pregnant and having a baby.

Then that boy she cheated on becoming her step brother.

Which really, was all the punishment she could stand.

She couldn't help feeling a pang in her chest as she watched all the couples walk hand and hand down the hallway, or kissing by their lockers. She sort of wanted that, in a way. To be loved.

And some damn chocolate.

Quinn sighed. Well, she and Kurt had promised to exchange Valentine's on Friday morning. Cheap stuff, maybe a handmade card, then go and buy each other half price candy on Saturday morning. Quinn might even convince Kurt to get her a stuffed animal, though she would avoid hearts.

Speaking of Kurt, he caught her eye in the hallway. He looked like he was in just a sour mood as Quinn. He had been since Saturday and he wouldn't tell her why.

Quinn dragged a grumbling Kurt to Glee club. "You're going to tell me sooner or later," said Quinn with a pout.

"Later," he sniffed, not looking at her. Quinn rolled her eyes.

The rest of the club was just as drama filled and miserable as Quinn and Kurt. Rachel was looking over at Finn with those horrible, sad puppy eyes. They were still broken up and Finn was starting to play the field. Quinn had seen a lot of girls come up to him, twisting their hair and smiling. Most Cheerios. He had just lead the Titans to a football victory, so many girls had their eye on him for Valentine's day.

Santana was in a particularly bad mood for some reason, glaring at everyone in the room. Puck looked relaxed in his chair, texting. Quinn had heard that Puck wasn't really hooking up with Santana anymore. Mike and Tina looked like they were completely in love - stealing kisses whenever they could. They were the only happy looking ones of the bunch, save for Brittany, who was sitting on Artie's lap.

"Just more proof that Valentine's day sucks," said Kurt, sitting down ungracefully next to Mercedes.

"Whatever boy, I actually like this holiday now," said Mercedes with a wide smile. She was holding a rose that Sam must have given her earlier. His arm was around her shoulders and the looked, admittedly, cute together. They had finally come out with their relationship shortly after winter break.

"Of course you do, you have a boyfriend," scoffed Kurt.

"What's up?" asked Mercedes, noticing that Kurt was much more cynical than usually.

Kurt pouted, staring straight ahead and away from Quinn and Mercedes. His shoulders started to droop. Finally, he looked at them for a moment. "Blaine likes a guy and is going to ask him out on Valentine's day." He sighed and looked away. "I thought he was going to ask me," said Kurt quietly.

"Oh baby," said Mercedes, reaching over to put her hand on his. Quinn was surprised - she could have sworn that Blaine would have made a move by now. It was obvious how cute Blaine and Kurt were together…she wondered how long this other guy had been in the picture.

Then, Kurt had a disadvantage with Blaine. He was here, at McKinley, and Blaine was over an hour away at another school. They saw each other often, but not in day to day life.

"You don't need a man to make Friday special," Mercedes said in a soft voice. "You've got all of us."

"I guess," said Kurt with a frown.

Mr. Shuester walked in then, bringing their conversation to a halt. Their assignment this week was to sing songs about love, and what it means to us, which Kurt scoffed at.

"I really am sorry about Blaine," said Quinn as they walked out to the car, Finn trailing behind him with a Cheerio who had walked up to him after exiting the choir room.

"I guess I'm just meant to be the friend," sighed Kurt.

"Maybe," said Quinn. "Maybe something will change one day. We're only 17."

Kurt sighed, but nodded.

"What are you going to sing this week?"

Quinn looked up at Kurt, who was standing in her doorway. Quinn sat down her pen and pushed her history book away. She shrugged. "I have a few ideas. I'm not taking it very seriously. Mostly because…I don't think I take romantic love very seriously anymore."

"Oh."

"I know, I sound heartless," laughed Quinn, leaning back in her chair.

"Not heartless," said Kurt. "Cynical, maybe."

"It's not that I don't love," said Quinn. "I love you, and my dad - and Carole and Finn, in their own ways. But I know Mr. Shuester means this to be about love between a boyfriend and a girlfriend, or a boyfriend and a boyfriend," she said, eye on Kurt's expression. "But that…I've never gotten right."

Kurt nodded, seeming to understand. "I don't even know how I would begin to get love right. I'm gay, in a town with closeted jocks and a best friend who is gay, but doesn't see me that way at all."

"I'm sorry," said Quinn. She looked down at her notebook. "I just wish…I always wanted to love someone as much as my mom loved my dad," she said, her voice thick. "And be loved by someone as much as my dad loved mom, you know?"

"They were really good together?" asked Kurt, a sad smile on his lips. He had heard a lot about Mollie Hummel since he been living with them. She seemed like a lovely woman, and was absolutely beautiful; Quinn kept her photo near her dresser.

"Amazing," sighed Quinn. "Even when I was little, I could see they were…in love."

"I'm sure you'll get there one day, Quinn," said Kurt. "I mean, you're fantastic. If I was straight, I would date you in a second." He laughed at the idea.

Quinn smiled up at Kurt. "Thanks," she laughed. "What about you - what song do you want to do?"

Kurt stayed silent for a long moment. "I can safely say I have no idea." He turned and walked out of Quinn's room.

The next day, Kurt sat and watched Sam and Mercedes perform an adorable duet version of "Can't Help Falling in Love". Kurt knew that she did amazingly, and being her friend, applauded loudly after the performance.

"That was fantastic, guys," said Mr. Shuester, smiling at the pair. "Anyone else going today?"

Kurt raised his hand. "Mr. Shuester, if I may?" The glee teacher motioned for him to stand. Kurt stood, on shaky legs. Quinn gave him a confused look. When he had spoken to her last night, he had said he didn't have a song.

And he still didn't.

"I thought about a song all last night," said Kurt, looking out at his friends. "I thought about what I really felt about love. I know how it is to love a family, but I know that wasn't probably the aim of the assignment, given what week it is." Kurt sighed. "Which is why I decided I won't be singing a song this week."

Confused expressions worked their way onto all the faces in front of him.

"I don't know what love is," Kurt continued. "Or how I feel about it. I never…had some sort of good example of love in my life. My parents acted like they loved each other, but them splitting up proves other wise. And until I figure out what love is, I can't possibly sing a song about it, not for this assignment." Kurt nodded and walked back to his seat.

Mr. Shuester was silent for a moment before standing and putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "That's very mature of you, Kurt. I respect your decision for this week. Whenever you do figure it out, I would be happy for you to pick this back up - even if that's months from now." Kurt tried to smile back at Mr. Shuester.

Would he ever figure it out?

Kurt wished Blaine luck that night after school. He was going to the Gap to serenade Jeremiah now. He sighed and tried to busy himself with other things, fully expecting his best friend to have a boyfriend by the end of the week.

That might mean the end of their friendship.

A few hours later, he had received no response from Blaine on how "the Gap Attack" went, as Blaine had called it.

He's probably off kissing his new boyfriend, thought Kurt viciously.

He stuffed his phone, turning it off, into his bag and went to bed.

The next day, Valentine's day week was in full swing. People were exchanging kisses and presents in the hallways.

Finn was the next to sing. It was obvious he was singing about Rachel. It was "Love Don't Live Here" by Lady Antebellum. Not only were the lyrics cutting as he looked at Rachel, but it might have been a dig at the fact that Puck and Rachel had done a Lady Antebellum duet a few weeks ago.

"_Cause I've been doin' fine without you_

_Forgettin' all the love we once knew_

_And girl I ain't the one who slammed that door_

_But now you say you've changed your thinkin'_

_But I ain't got a heart for breakin'_

_So go and pick your bags up off my floor_

_Oh cause love don't live here anymore_"

Rachel sat in her chair, back straight and looking close to tears. Finn kept singing, looking more confident than he had looked in a while. Quinn probably put that off to having so many girls flirting with him.

Finn finished off the song and sat back down. Mr. Shuester, sensing the tension, asked for someone else to sing.

Quinn hadn't been planning on singing that day, but really, they needed a song like hers to break this awkward tension, so she raised her hand.

"My song is more silly," said Quinn, turning to face the group as Brad and the band go ready to play her music. "I can't take my love life too seriously anymore. I'm just going to go with whatever happens and - hopefully find love. One day." Quinn grinned and nodded for the band to start up.

Quinn had decided on "Love Drunk" by Boys Like Girls. She really couldn't find anything else lighthearted enough on such short noticed, but it seemed to fit just fine, and went over well after Finn's more angst filled song. She danced around, pulling a few of the girls up to dance and sing with her halfway through. Overall, Quinn liked the song she picked. It made the week a little bit more enjoyable.

Kurt got home and fell back into his bed with a heavy sigh. This week was being as draining as he thought it would be.

A few minutes later, his phone rang. He had only just turned it back on after turning it off last night. It was Blaine, texting him.

**Kurt, can you meet me at the Lima Bean?**

Kurt stared at the message for a few moments. He couldn't decide of Blaine would be telling him if he had a date for Valentine's day or not…did he really want to suffer through that?

Kurt sighed. He was Blaine's friend. That's what friends did - were happy when they got dates.

_Of course. Be there soon._

When Kurt got to the Lima Bean, Blaine was sitting in a table in the back with two coffees in front of him. Kurt sat down, taking in his sad expression.

"Are you ok, Blaine?" Kurt asked, right off the bat.

Blaine attempted a smile, but it was forced. Kurt sent him a look. Blaine sighed. "No," said Blaine, in a broken tone. He looked down at the cup in his hands. "Jeremiah didn't even like me," he whispered. "I sang in front of the entire Gap and he got _fired_, Kurt. He said that us talking didn't mean anything. He said that I was too young. I made a complete idiot of myself."

Kurt tried very hard not to be happy to hear this. Blaine was obviously upset.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," said Kurt, and he did mean it. He didn't like to see Blaine hurt like this.

"It's like I made it all up in my head," said Blaine sadly. "I just…I wanted to have a relationship that meant something. To kiss someone that wasn't a girl and have it really mean something, you know?"

"I do," sighed Kurt. "Was it horrible?"

"Truly," said Blaine. "I waited outside the Gap, alone, because all the Warblers left as soon as we were kicked out. He dumped me - and we weren't even going out."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said. "I should have been there, or something."

"It's not your fault," said Blaine.

They sat there and sipped at their coffees in a comfortable silence.

"Blaine," said Kurt, suddenly getting a really stupid idea in his mind. "Can I be completely honest with you? Because we are honest with each other and I feel like I need to put this on the table."

"Yes, Kurt?" asked Blaine, looking up with eyes that shot his heart.

"When you called to ask about singing to someone on Valentine's day," began Kurt, his throat thick. "I thought you were talking about me…you know, asking me out for Valentine's day."

Blaine looked at him, eyes wide. "Oh."

"I just…I know I feel something more than friendship for you, Blaine," said Kurt after a long moment, trying not to look away from Blaine in his embarrassment. "I have for a while and I just…we get along, right? We get coffee together and are best friends. Do you…I mean…"

Kurt stopped talking. He had to, or he was going to embarrass himself further.

"Kurt I…" Blaine looked at him, looking almost confused. "I didn't know that you felt like that. I just…look, Kurt, I care about you. I do. You are my best friend." Blaine smiled at Kurt softly. "But if you could have seen me yesterday…I don't know how to do romance. The only person I have ever been with, in an romantic form, is a girl. You know that. And I really, really hurt you when that happened. I don't want to mess our friendship up. I wouldn't know the first thing of what to do, Kurt. I just…I want to stay like this." Blaine motioned to them. "Sitting here, drinking coffee and talking about our days. Laughing over fashion and musicals. It's really simple. It's what I know how to do. I hope…I hope you don't hate me for that."

Kurt smiled, slightly watery, but he held back the tears. "I could never hate you, Blaine. I understand. I do."

"Thank you Kurt," Blaine looked relieved and Kurt really, really tried hard not to think about the fact that he, too, was just dumped without even going out.

When Kurt was home, later that night, after telling Quinn what had happened, he was thinking about everything that had happened while laying alone in his room.

Kurt knew that he loved Blaine. He didn't know what love was, but he loved Blaine. And even though Blaine didn't love him like that, at least he liked him enough to be his friend. Kurt could take that. Because being with Blaine as a friend was better than no Blaine at all.

Maybe love was staying with a person in any way that you could, even if it wasn't exactly what you wanted.

Kurt raised his hand the next day in Glee club, asking Mr. Shuester if he could sing a song for the week. He looked surprised.

"You've found out what love was already, Kurt?" asked Mr. Shuester.

Kurt stood and walked to the front. "I think I did, surprisingly," said Kurt with a bitter smile. He told Brad which song he would be singing, since he only needed the piano. "I've decided that love is simply loving someone, and caring for someone, so much that you'll do anything to be with them. You'll do whatever you can to be in their life, even if it's not in the way you want. Because you love them." Kurt let out a breath. Quinn smiled at him.

The piano started up, a slow, melancholy melody.

As Kurt began to sing, everyone looked at Kurt with questioning eyes. No one, save for Quinn and maybe Mercedes, would probably understand this song. Its significance and meaning. It was probably better that way.

It was a bitter sweet way to learn about love, but in a way, Kurt was glad. He knew that his parents had never had this love. They wanted out of each others' lives, just like they didn't love Kurt enough to want him in their lives.

If they had loved him, they would have kept him in their life no matter what. They would have stayed in each others' lives, no matter what. But Kurt loved Blaine, because he always would want Blaine in his life, in any way he could have him.

"_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_."

Kurt finished his song, the haunting melody echoing in the air. Kurt should be sad. He sort of was. He still wanted to be loved, like how Quinn described a few days ago, but he could settle for this love, too. Friends and family.

"Hi, Kurt!"

"Blaine! You should come over."

"Why?"

Kurt balanced his phone between his shoulder and ear, throwing the lasagna he was making into the oven. "Quinn, Rachel and I are having a Valentine's day get together, and by Valentine's day, I mean Single Awareness. We're going to stuff our faces, watch everything but romantic comedies, and then wake up in the morning and go buy half price chocolate."

Blaine laughed on the other side of the phone. "A sleepover? Is Burt ok with having me over?"

Kurt snorted. "Well it's not like we're going to do anything with the girls - and Finn has been like, exiled to his room for the night, so Rachel won't have to deal with him. And Burt and Carole are spending a romantic night down in Columbus. They trust us, well, we had to sign a contract saying we wouldn't have any alcohol, but still."

"There is no way I'm touching alcohol ever again. It either makes me a whore or straight - and I don't like being either." Blaine laughed and Kurt giggled along with him. "I'll ask my mom and be over in an hour."

"Thanks, Blaine," said Kurt with a grin, hanging up the phone.

It had taken Kurt a little bit of thought, if he wanted to invite Blaine over. He was probably going to be still be weird about confessing that he liked him. Although, so far they just hadn't brought it up…and they still acted the same way as before. Kurt shook his head. In the end, Blaine was his best friend, as were Quinn and, well, sort of Rachel, so he wanted them over. They were all single and should be together on Valentine's day night.

An hour and a half later, Kurt, Quinn, Rachel and Blaine were piled into the dark family room in their PJ's with plates of lasagna (without meat for Rachel), popcorn and drinks, a glowing screen with the DVD menu of Sweeny Todd.

"So we're watching this movie because…" asked Blaine, taking a bite of his lasagna. Kurt then blushed when he complimented him on it.

"It doesn't have a happy, cute ending," answered Quinn. "We're all suppose to be single and bitter. Although, I'm not overly bitter, I guess."

"It is also a classic," said Rachel. "The music is absolutely fantastic."

"Johnny Depp," said Kurt, seriously. "That's all the reason we need to watch it." Blaine laughed and quickly agreed.

Two and a half movies later, they all passed out one by one on the couch, chair or floor of the living room. Rachel was curled in the recliner chair, since she was tiny and slept much like a cat, Blaine was sprawled out on his stomach on the ground, and Kurt and Quinn were on the couch, their feet meeting in the middle.

The credits of Independence Day began ("What the hell!" Quinn had said. "It's a different holiday and Will Smith is attractive!") but none of the teens were conscious to turn off the TV. The next morning they all woke up, ate breakfast and went to the grocery store for the deals on candy.

Kurt grudgingly bought Quinn a medium sized stuffed animal - a red lamb - which meant buying Rachel a stuffed heart with a smiley face (and gave him an excuse to buy a stuffed puppy doll with hearts for eyes for Blaine). Blaine insisted on getting the girls and Kurt a stuffed animal, too. Kurt got a long pink cat. He joked about it, but really he loved it (and would deny that he kept it on his bed at all times after that).

Blaine came back to their house with Rachel and they sat around in Quinn's room, eating chocolate and listening to music.

"I think this is the best Valentine's day I've ever had," said Kurt, smiling at his stuffed cat. He hugged it tighter.

Blaine smiled. "Same here - surprisingly. I mean, the week started off as a disaster."

"You need to stick with us, obviously," said Quinn with a wide grin (and conspiratorial wink toward Kurt). Kurt threw a Hersey's hug at her, thankfully Blaine hadn't seen her.

**Tbc**

**There we are! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter won't be up for a while, since I haven't started it yet - but I have a pretty good idea with what it will be! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well…it's been a while, hasn't it?**

**Let's not focus on that. Let's focus on the new chapter. **

**GLEE**

"- Sam and the other boys did Justin Bieber songs today," said Kurt. "Actual Justin Bieber songs, Blaine. It was horrendous. I told Mercedes that she had to snap her man out of this."

"That does sound awful," laughed Blaine over the Skype webcam. "They didn't do their hair -"

"Yes!"

"Oh god."

Kurt and Blaine dissolved into giggles until Blaine turned away from the screen for a moment. "That's my phone. I'll be right back. I think it's in my blazer…" Blaine stood and disappeared from the screen, reappearing a moment later on his cellphone. He muted his microphone.

Kurt watched idly as Blaine nodded a few times, talking, and then reached for a notebook. It looked like he read off a few things to the caller, then closed the book. He laughed and nodded. A few moments later he hung up and turned his sound back on.

"Sorry! Dave needed our assignment for math," said Blaine.

"Hmmm, Dave? David didn't seem like the time to go by a shorter name," said Kurt, picturing the tall black boy that Blaine mentioned a few times. He was the boy on Blaine's right at Sectionals, apparently.

"Oh, no," said Blaine, his smile dropping. "Uh, that was a different guy…he just goes by Dave…" Blaine trailed off nervously, coughing. "So. Besides the unfortunate teen sensation invading Glee club, what else happened today?" he asked quickly.

Blaine had changed the subject. Quite blatantly and rather quickly.

Huh.

Kurt brushed it off and continued to tell Blaine about his day, Blaine chiming in with his experience and opinions.

Kurt figured they were lucky. Since last week and his confessions of having a crush on Blaine, they were still good friends. There was no awkwardness at all, really. It was nice.

After about thirty more minutes of conversation, Kurt had to hang up to go down to dinner, so he said goodbye and hurried down stairs (Burt was calling him).

"Nice of you to join us," said Burt when Kurt finally slid into the dinning room; everyone was already sitting down. Finn looked like he was going to die if he didn't get his hands on the piece of fried chicken in front of him in the next five seconds (the rule was they had to wait for everyone to sit down before eating).

Kurt blushed and sat down. In that moment, Finn launched into eating.

"He was probably busy talking with his boyfriend," said Quinn, a devious expression on her face.

"You know good and well he is not my boyfriend," said Kurt primly.

"Are you sure he doesn't like you, Kurt?" asked Carole sweetly. "He is gay, and you spend so much time together. He's very sweet."

Kurt blushed, looking away from both Carole and Burt. "No, we most certainly does not. We've talked about it. We're just friends."

Carole smiled. "I'm sure you'll find someone, honey."

"Not in Ohio, I won't," said Kurt with an eye roll. "It's ok. When I got to college in New York, maybe I'll be beating the guys off with a stick." Kurt laughed at the very idea.

"I'll beat them with a stick," muttered Burt, in the same tone he used when he was feeling particularly protective of Quinn with boys. Kurt felt touched by it, actually.

The usual dinner table conversation started, asking everyone about their days as Finn inhaled everything in sight (sometimes Quinn would lean over and whisper to Kurt, "What on earth did I ever see in him?" and Kurt would giggle.)

The next few weeks passed in the same way as the ones before Valentine's had passed. Kurt and Blaine met frequently for coffee, and when they couldn't, they talked even more on Skype. Kurt was glad that there was no remaining awkwardness from Valentine's day.

Regionals loomed closer and closer. As it did, Rachel began to criticize Kurt's friendship with Blaine, once again. Quinn was sure she didn't really mean it - Kurt and Blaine had been friends for a long time, and not once did they ever spy on each other's Glee clubs for competition.

"You know how she gets," said Quinn, rolling her eyes. "I'll talk to her. Don't worry." Then she hurried off to find Rachel.

Kurt rolled his eyes and started out to the parking lot to wait in the car for Quinn after she had talked some sense into Rachel (if that was in fact, possible). He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Blaine.

"Rachel is being insane," said Kurt the moment Blaine picked up. "I can't believe Regionals are so close. She insists that you are a spy, bent on our defeat." Kurt didn't mention that they were probably going to be writing original songs for the competition - that would file under things you shouldn't tell your competition. Rachel would have his head.

Blaine just laughed. "She means well. Sometimes Wes is disapproving of my friendship with you, so really, I understand."

"Anyway," said Kurt, opening the door to their car. He spotted Finn talking to Puck across the parking lot. "We should get together tonight or something. Coffee?"

"Usual place and time?" asked Blaine with a hint of amusement.

"Obviously. I'll see you then. Quinn is coming so we're about to leave. See you in a bit," said Kurt, handing up the phone.

A little over an hour later, Kurt and Blaine were sitting down in the back of the Lima Bean with their coffees in hand.

"I love my family, I really do," said Kurt as they sat down. "I will always be grateful to Burt and Quinn - and Carole is really, really kind. Her wardrobe has also improved after gaining me as a stepson, thank-you-very-much. And Finn has his moments - but I swear, living in a house with that many people can be exhausting." Kurt sighed and sipped his coffee. "My coffee breaks with you keep me sane. I'm sure of this."

"Well, I don't know about the sane bit…" said Blaine with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"So how has school been lately?" asked Blaine, leaning back in his chair and taking a bit of his biscotti.

"Quite well," said Kurt. "After winning the football game, the slushies surely lessened. Major bullying has been on a decrease ever since Karofsky was expelled." Kurt paused and frown slightly, missing a look from Blaine. "Only a few of the meaner football players really ever make fun of us anymore."

Blaine smiled softly. "I'm glad, Kurt. You don't deserve the stuff you go through."

Kurt looked down at his coffee, smiling and not sure what to say exactly. "It's been better since Karofsky left…I mean, I'm sad he had to leave all his friends…Azimio hasn't even heard from him lately, apparently." Kurt looked up and frowned. Blaine's expression was nervous and slightly pale. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" Blaine said, stretching out the word. "I just…there is something that I've been wanting to tell you for a while now…but I just hope you're not angry at me for not saying something earlier. I just…it wasn't my information to tell."

Kurt felt suddenly confused and a strange feeling settled itself in his stomach. "What…what is it?"

Blaine set is coffee down and scooted into the table more, leaning over the table and tapping his fingers nervously. "Well. Obviously Dave Karofsky was expelled from McKinley. When you're expelled from a public school, sometimes it's hard to be accepted at another, and there isn't even that much of a choice of were to go in Lima or Westerville." Blaine continued to tap his fingers. "Dalton…isn't like that. They don't care if you were expelled, as long as you can pay tuition and follow the rules of the school…"

Kurt's eyes widened as he connected the dots that Blaine was setting down. "Oh my god."

"Dave goes to Dalton," said Blaine. "He has since he left McKinley." Blaine looked scared. "I knew who he was the moment he transferred, obviously, but I didn't want to alienate him because I knew why he was expelled. You don't talk about that sort of thing at Dalton. After a few weeks, though, I decided I should talk to him a bit, along with Trent - he's another gay student in the Warblers."

"You and…Karofsky…are friends?" Kurt choked out. He couldn't breathe. He was back in the locker room suddenly, his breath being forcibly taken by another person, lips bruising and crushing down.

"No," said Blaine quickly. "I mean, we go to school together and speak. We're in the same classes and he's in the Warblers so -"

"He's in the what?"

"The Warblers. He's a very good baritone," said Blaine absently. At Kurt's shocked face, he grew more seriously. "Kurt. I know what he did to you is inexcusable. You should have never kissed you without your permission," he said lowly. "But he's different. He's grown up. Dalton is a safe environment and he's really come out of his shell."

Kurt's eyes widen at his choice in words. "By 'come out of his shell' do you mean…you can't mean…_he's come out_?"

"Yes, about a month ago," said Blaine, almost proudly. "Trent talked him through it. His parents already knew and accepted him, so there isn't really that much to be afraid of after that. Dalton is accepting, with it's zero tolerance policy on bullying, so really, after a while Dave warmed up to the idea. Plus he joined the Warblers about a month after coming to Dalton."

"He…sings?" asked Kurt, still not quite believing it.

"Yes," said Blaine, a small smile on his face. "His voice has a unique quality. But anyway, I think the performing really helped him. Plus, we don't have football, so he needed to join some sort of club or activity."

"But…" Kurt couldn't understand. "He's a bully. He pushed me into my locker everyday, Blaine. I…I was scared of him."

"He was a bully," said Blaine quietly. "If he still was, he wouldn't last long at Dalton. He also enrolled in anger management therapy, according to Trent. He really regrets what he did to you, Kurt."

"Wait," said Kurt slowly. "Does that mean…he knows that you're my friend?" Fear shot through Kurt suddenly.

"Yes. He's known for a while now. He didn't want me telling you…" Blaine sighed. "But Kurt…he really wants to apologize to you. Formally. But he didn't want to just appear at your door. He doesn't want to scare you."

"So he asked you," said Kurt, his throat dry.

"Kurt, I hope you're not angry at me," said Blaine, worried. "I just…I didn't want to keep this from you. I didn't."

Kurt looked away from Blaine and stared at the table. Realistically, he knew that it wasn't Blaine's fault. He wouldn't want someone blabbing his secrets to another friend, obviously. But at the same time…this was personal. Karofsky…he hurt him. So much. Then there was that fact that Karofsky got to go to school with Blaine, while Kurt was stuck over an hour away from Blaine at all times.

Kurt looked up at Blaine for a moment. He looked heartbroken.

Then Kurt realized that he could never really be mad at Blaine - at least for something like this.

Kurt loved him too much for that.

"I'm not mad," muttered Kurt. "Like you said, it wasn't your secret to tell. I get it. It just…hurts."

"I know," said Blaine. He looked relieved. "And about Dave talking to you…"

"Can we just…hold off on that for a while?" asked Kurt. "I just. I need time to think about this more. I haven't seen Karofsky for months. Since…"

"I understand," said Blaine quickly. "Really, take your time." Kurt nodded. Blaine let out a long breath. "So, have you seen the newest cover of Vogue?"

And like that, the awkward moment had passed.

Over the next few days, Kurt thought a lot about Karofsky. He the incident in the locker room - a moment he mostly tried to push out of his mind on a day to day basis. Mostly, though, he thought about Karofsky's face after it had happened, when he had confessed to his father.

He had been sorry. Vulnerable.

Maybe Blaine was right and he had changed. Maybe going to Dalton had been the best thing for him. They boy was apparently in a Glee club, something he had teased all the glee club members for back at McKinley. Maybe he was better, now.

Maybe.

Kurt knew that the more adult, mature thing would be to see Karofsky. Speak to him in a civil manner.

But mostly, he was scared.

He couldn't help it. Every time he thought of Karofsky, a spike of fear flew through him. The other boy had taken something special to him - his first kiss. That would be what he remembered for the rest of his life. He really, really wanted to hate Karofsky for it, too, but he was mostly sad.

After going over it in his head dozens of times, Kurt decided that he should meet Karofsky.

With some stipulations.

"I'll meet up to talk to Karofsky," said Kurt on the phone to Blaine. Blaine's silence told him that he was shocked, but recovered, asking Kurt if he was sure. "I'm sure. But…there is something that I want before then…"

"What is it?"

"I don't want to go alone," said Kurt slowly. "I mean, I will talk to him alone, because I'm sure he wouldn't want someone hanging right next to me. It is personal. But I don't want to be anywhere around him without someone I know with me. So can you…well, just come with me? Maybe we can have it at the Lima Bean. Publicly and all."

"That sounds completely reasonable, Kurt," said Blaine gently. "Trent will probably come, too. He and I can sit a few tables over. Far enough away to not over hear everything, but close enough for you to give me a look if you want to leave, ok?"

"Thank you for understanding, Blaine," said Kurt, completely relieved.

"Of course. I'll talk to Dave and then I'll tell you when we can all meet up, ok?" Kurt agreed and hung up his cell phone, falling into his bed with a low groan.

The next afternoon, Kurt found himself sitting in the Lima Bean, his untouched coffee in front of him. Really, he was jittery enough without the unnecessary caffeine. Kurt's eyes moved to the entrance every few minutes, his stomach dropping each time he heard the faint 'ding' that told him that someone had just opened the door.

Blaine told him that himself, Karofsky and this other boy, Trent, would be here in just a few more minutes, much to Kurt's utter dismay. He was still far to nervous about this whole thing.

The door rung again and Kurt's eyes moved toward it on reflex - his heart suddenly falling out of his chest and to the ground at his feet. Blaine was entering, Dalton tie loosened, with two other boys behind him.

The first was a boy just a little taller than Blaine, with a darker complexion and tidy black hair and a cute round face. He wore the same Dalton uniform as Blaine, his tie notably absent, however.

And finally _Karofsky _followed behind the both of them, looking strange in the same uniform that Kurt saw on Blaine constantly.

Kurt had to admit that the other boy looked just as nervous as Kurt himself felt. His face even paled (much like Kurt was sure his did) when he saw him.

Blaine looked at Kurt, nodded, then turned to Karofsky and gestured back to Kurt, then to an empty table three over from Kurt's. The other boy, Trent, sent a comforting look to Karofsky and followed Blaine over to the empty table. Karofsky stood still in the middle of the mostly dead coffee shop for a long moment, then slowly walked over to Kurt.

Kurt's heart beat wildly in his chest. All he could think about was Karofsky's lips, stubbornly attached to his own.

Karofsky finally stood only feet from him, nervously looking from Kurt to the chair across from him.

"Fabr- I mean, Kurt," said Karofsky. "I - I -" Karofsky swallowed and shook his head. "Can I sit?"

Kurt somehow nodded his consent, his hands tightening on the coffee cup in front of him. Karofsky sat, setting his bag down next to his chair and putting his hands on the table top. He tapped the table top with his hand nervously.

They sat in a heavy silence for a few long minutes, not sure where to even begin. Finally, Karofsky sighed.

"Look….Kurt," he said in a soft voice that Kurt had never heard from him before. "I just…I'm not good with words. This is really hard, but I _needed _to do this. I needed to talk to you and put all this behind me. My therapist, she says that even though I'm making progress, I can't go anywhere without talking to you first."

Kurt blinked at the other boy - therapist? Blaine had mentioned that Karofsky was in anger management. Did he mean that, or something different?

"What…what do you mean?" Kurt found himself asking.

"I needed to tell you how sorry I am," said Karofsky simply. "I should have never kissed you. It was wrong for me to - to - assault you like that. And how sorry I am for taking out every bad thing I was feeling on you."

"What?" asked Kurt, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I only bullied you because…I don't know, I was afraid. You were…_out_," said Karofsky. "The only other person like me…" His eyes looked over to where Blaine and Trent were sitting, talking lightly it seemed, but Kurt could see that Blaine's eyes looked over at them every so often. "It scared me. Everyone hated you. It made me sure that I couldn't ever come out - because the same thing would happen to me. But besides that…"

Karofsky hesitated. "I was almost jealous of it all. You didn't even care what other people did to you. You didn't care if they hated you. You just kept on walking and didn't let it get to you - even when your parents threw you out. You just…you were confident and all that. I was like, the polar opposite and I couldn't be like that."

Kurt's mouth was dry. He had never really thought through why Karofsky had done what he had. And really, he hadn't put together the bullying with the kissing. He hadn't wanted to think of either thing to much.

"That's not true, though," said Kurt before he really thought about it. Karofsky looked at him with a confused expression. "I'm not…confident. I mean, I am, I guess, sometimes. But it doesn't mean that the bullying I go through at school doesn't get to me. It really, really hurts. And as for my parents…that was the worst night of my life. But I just…I'm not the brave one - I have my friends and new family to thank for keeping me…fighting, I guess."

His eyes wandered toward Blaine once again. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"It doesn't matter," said Karofsky tiredly. "I just…I'm here to apologize to you, Kurt. For every bad thing I've ever done to you. I'm…trying to be better."

Kurt looked at Karofsky for a long moment. His face was one of utter sincerity and racked with guilt.

This wasn't the mean jock that Kurt had last seen a few months ago. That much was certain.

"Blaine tells me that you're in the Warblers," Kurt decides to say. He had never been good at accepting apologies, at least vocally. Really, they were so awkward. "You must be good."

Karofsky's face colors. "Yeah, well, Trent was the one that told me I should. Heard me singing in the showers one day. It's fun."

"Too bad New Directions couldn't have snatched you up. Maybe more of the jocks would have respected us," said Kurt, in what he hoped was an idle way.

Karofsky laughed - actually laughed. "Yeah."

"And…you're out," said Kurt. He smiled, just a little. "What was that about not being brave?"

Karofsky shrugged. "I owe it to Trent. And Blaine, I guess. They were good for talking to me. And Dalton…it's better than McKinley by lightyears. I almost wish you could have gone there, instead of me. It would have gotten you away from people like me."

Kurt also shrugged. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about going to Dalton. The fact that Blaine was there only would sweeten the deal. But it wasn't possible. Dalton was much too expensive and Kurt couldn't ask the Hummels to do that for him.

"You like Blaine."

"What?" said Kurt, suddenly straightening up in his chair. He must have been lost in thought for too long.

"Blaine. You keep staring at him," said Karofsky. "You like him?"

"To be perfectly honesty, I don't feel comfortable talking to you about that, Karofsky," said Kurt through gritted teeth. "I might forgive you for what happened but…I can't."

"I get it," said Karofsky. "And you can call me Dave. If you want."

Kurt nodded.

"But if you do like him," said Karofsky - Dave - suddenly. "You should go for it. I mean, he's nice. And _he _talks about you often enough - me must like you." Kurt sat silently and Dave shrugged. "Maybe if you two got together, we could all double date. Trent isn't big on going into town alone. Not safe. Even though we go to Dalton, it's still Ohio, after all."

"Wait - what?"

"What?"

"You just - you and Trent?" asked Kurt, looking over at the table again.

"Uh, yeah," said Dave, his face coloring. "We haven't been together that long. Not till I came out officially at school." Dave paused. "I like him a lot."

"That's, well, that's good," said Kurt, still a bit shocked.

Dave Karofsky had gotten a boyfriend before him.

What was _happening_?

Their conversation sort of fizzled out from there. Not for any reason other than the fact that it was just awkward. Dave and Kurt weren't friends. They probably would never be. They just didn't have much in common, besides the fact they were gay (and sang, apparently).

"You do forgive me, thought?" asked Dave as he stood up.

"Yeah, I do," said Kurt, surprising himself. He hadn't been sure he could forgive David.

"I can't even believe that," said Dave, putting his bag on his shoulders. "I wouldn't forgive me."

"You sell yourself short," said Kurt. Dave smiled at him and said goodbye. Trent was standing up from his table, too. When Dave met up with him, he slipped his hand into Trent's and spoke to Blaine for a minute before walking out of the Lima Bean.

Blaine came over to Kurt's table. Kurt himself was suddenly very tired.

"That went better than I thought," said Blaine, taking the chair that Dave had just vacated.

"I guess it did," said Kurt. He laughed.

"You ok?" asked Blaine, genuinely concerned. He reached out and put his hand over Kurt's.

Kurt knew he didn't do stuff like this on purpose, per se. Touch Kurt in such a casual, but charged way, or flirt with him, or be so sweet and nice that Kurt just _wanted _so much.

"I'm fine," said Kurt. "I needed that, I think. It's more closer than I got a few months ago, anyway."

"Come on," said Blaine, standing and slipping his hand off of Kurt's, only to reach out and offer it again to help Kurt from the table. "I'll buy you some dinner."

**TBC**

**Yeah, so I know it has been forever since I have updated. School started and thinks are slightly crazy. I have a lot of homework still, so it might be a while till the next chapter - again. D: I'm sorry! Hope you like this chapter, though. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh gosh, please don't even **_**look **_**at me right now. I know it's been SO long since I've updated. For this I am sorry! I had some sort of block of laziness for this fic. Plus school man….ugh. **

**But the important thing is that I'm updating, right? And I think you'll **_**really **_**like this chapter. **

GLEE

Quinn and Kurt were in the living room, trying to help Finn with the newest dance in New Directions. He was, as usual, having problems with getting it to look like…well, a dance. Usually, Mike or Brittany would help him, being the best dancers, but Quinn was still pretty good so had volunteered.

"Ugh, you move like a T-Rex," sighed Quinn as Finn tried to turn.

"Hey!"

"Be nice, Quinny," laughed Burt from his chair. He was reading over the newspaper and trying told hold his own laughter over Finn's dancing, Kurt was sure.

The phone rang from the kitchen and Carole, who was leaning against the threshold and giggling at her son, moved to go answer it. After a few moments - "No, Finn, it's shuffle ball change you're just…_shuffling_." - Carole returned, phone in hand, and strange expression on her face.

"Kurt, dear," said Carole, walking toward him. "It's for you." Kurt was confused, he never got calls to the house. He had a cell phone and really, only people in the Glee club ever called him

Kurt took the phone from Carole and walked over to the hallway, away from the music that was playing for Finn and Quinn, and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Kurt."

His stomach dropped out from under him. That was his _mother's _voice.

"Mother?" Kurt had to force the word out. It had been ages since he had adopted the formal, stiff tone he had always spoken to his parents with. Around Carole and Burt, he didn't do that at all. "What - why are you calling?"

After Burt had become his legal guardian, Kurt was under the impression that he would never hear from his real family ever again. His mother and father had made it very clear that he wasn't anything to them anymore.

"I'm calling to inform you of some news, nothing more," said his mother, her tone just as clipped. "I thought you would like to know…even if you aren't a part of this family anymore."

His mother saying that out loud still stung. He hadn't spoken to her in….well, Kurt couldn't even remember how long.

"Go on, then," said Kurt quickly. "Get it over with. I'm sure you despise having to talk to me."

There was a beat of silence, which spoke volumes, then - "Your father passed away last week."

Kurt's heart plummeted. "Wh-what?"

"He died, somewhere outside Las Vegas," said his mother. "No one really knows how. He was found in a hotel room."

Kurt didn't even know where his father had been since that night he'd been kicked out, just that he and his mother had separated because he had been cheating on her. But to know that he was…_dead_.

"I - okay," said Kurt, not sure how to respond.

"Alright then," said his mother. "Goodbye."

The dial tone in his hear was deafening.

Kurt stood there for a few long minutes, clutching the phone tightly in his hand. He took a deep breath before going back to the living room on shaky legs. Finn and Quinn were still trying to dance, a look of apt concentration on Finn's face. Burt was still sitting, Carole's hand resting gently on his shoulder as they watched with wide smiles.

Carole's eyes looked at him the moment he walked in, worry there. "Sweetie," she said. "Is…everything okay?"

Of course she would know that it was Kurt's mother who had called, being the one that answered. There was little he could do to avoid telling them.

Kurt cleared his throat. "It was my mother…"

Everything in the living room suddenly stopped, save for the music playing from Quinn's iPod dock.

"_What_?" said Quinn, suddenly looking furious. "How dare she - why would she call?"

"What was it about?" asked Burt, looking as annoyed as his daughter.

Kurt didn't speak for a moment, opening his mouth once and then closing it. He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "She wanted to notify me that…my father passed away."

Everyone in the room just…stared at him. "Kurt…" said Quinn, her face going from angry to sympathetic in a moment. She walked over to him, putting a soft arm around his shoulders.

"Are you ok, dear?" asked Carole, who looked about ready to join Quinn.

"Of course," said Kurt, trying to keep his voice level. "I'm not - I mean - he kicked me out. I'm not…_upset _about him dying. He didn't want me. Why should I be sad?"

"Kurt…" began Burt, but Kurt shrugged out of Quinn's embrace.

"I'm _fine_," he said. "Really. It's not like - I'm going to dance on his grave or anything, but I'm not going to get depressed over a man I haven't seen in over a year." Everyone still stared at him, expecting him to break down. Kurt groaned. "Finn, let's try the step again. I'm sure you can do it."

After a few tense minutes, things returned to normal. Finn was able to get the dance move after three more attempts, and his celebration took away from the news that had just broken.

Kurt excused himself to his room , saying he had homework to do. When Kurt got to his room he carefully closed his door and walked to the bed, collapsing on it.

He was _not _going to cry - not for Russel Fabray.

The next day at school, it was obvious that either Finn or Quinn had told everyone in Glee club that his father had died. Everyone looked at him a little too long with sympathetic glances and were too careful around him. During their actual Glee club rehearsal, everyone stood up in front of him.

"Kurt, we heard about your dad," said Mercedes with a deep frown. Kurt turned to Quinn and Finn, glaring. "And we're so, so sorry. No one deserves to lose a parent."

"In case you didn't notice," said Kurt coolly. "I didn't _lose _anyone. You can't lose someone you don't have, and I haven't had my father for over a year. As far as he was concerned, I wasn't his son anymore. How can I mourn someone who didn't love me?"

"Kurt, it's ok to feel upset…" said Tina softly. "We wanted to sing a song for you, to know that we're here for you and -"

"Save it." Kurt stood, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "I don't need a song - I don't feel bad. He's dead. That's it."

"Kurt -"

"If you're bent on singing a song I don't need, you can - but I won't be here to watch it," snapped Kurt as he made a beeline out of the choir room.

As Kurt walked out to his and Quinn's car, he pulled out his phone and dialed Blaine's number. After three rings, Blaine finally answered. "Hello?" he said, his voice soft.

"I need you," said Kurt, letting the sob come out of his throat. "I just - I need to talk to you."

"Kurt, are you alright?" asked Blaine, his voice laced with worry.

"No, I don't think so," said Kurt. "I just - I don't _know_."

"Ok Kurt, do you want to meet at the Lima Bean?"

"Too public," said Kurt. "I'm a mess, oh god."

"Ok, your house then?" Kurt sniffled and nodded.

"That…ok. Burt is at work and so his Carole. It should be ok for a while…" said Kurt.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," said Blaine. "I was already on my way to the Lima Bean for our coffee meeting. You drive home, but be careful ok?"

Kurt hung up with Blaine and got into the car, wiping away some tears before driving out of the parking lot. He only had to wait for about 10 minutes when he got home for Blaine to ring the door bell. Kurt let him in and wordlessly lead him to his room. They sat on Kurt's bed with a tense silence before Kurt just…blurted it all out.

"My mother called yesterday night. She told me that my father had died." Kurt let out a shaky breath. "And I…can't…decide what to _feel_." Blaine had suddenly reached out and gripped one of Kurt's hands. The weight was reassuring. He wasn't sure why he was about to tell this to Blaine, but not Quinn. Quinn was…like his sister and he told her _everything_.

"I don't want to feel sad or depressed because of it," whispered Kurt. "He…he didn't even love me when he died. He kicked me out, just because I told him who I was. He didn't want anything to do with me. I shouldn't…I shouldn't be sad that he's dead." Kurt let out a sob. "But I _am _and I don't _understand_."

Kurt suddenly found himself falling into Blaine's arms, his forehead resting on his shoulder and his arms around his middle as Kurt finally let the tears out. Blaine rubbed gentle circles on his back as he just cried. After a few minutes Kurt pulled away slightly, still feeling tears running down his cheeks and his chest heaving from the sobs.

"I don't want to feel sorry that he's dead," whispered Kurt. "Does that make me a horrible person? And at the same time…I am sad that he's gone. Before, there was…hope that maybe one day he would come back and say sorry for what he said. That maybe, somehow, he would accept me and I could at least have some sort of relationship with him when I was older…but now I that can never happen."

Blaine tutted and reached into his pocket for a packet of tissues, handing them to Kurt. Kurt tried to dry his face and then blew his nose.

"Kurt," began Blaine in a gentle tone. "He's your dad. For at least 15 years of your life…he was a good guy. He took you out for ice cream and taught you how to ride a bike. He did everything that a dad was suppose to do…then he did something that a dad shouldn't - deny his child." Blaine grasped Kurt's hands in his. "It's okay to miss him, Kurt, he's your dad. You love him, you can't stop loving someone even if they do you wrong. You're just that type of compassionate person, Kurt."

Kurt looked down at their hands, stomach clenching. "Even though _he _doesn't love me?"

"Even then," said Blaine softly. "And as for not wanting those feelings…I don't blame you. Going through what you went through…I would be angry all the time, Kurt. The fact that you can go through life without a scowl all the time amazes me. And not wanting to feel bad for his death doesn't make you a bad person, Kurt, it makes you human."

"But I do feel bad," whispered Kurt. "I don't want to."

"Don't hold it in," said Blaine. "When my grandmother died, I didn't cry for days. I just…didn't want to feel sad, you know? But it was making everything worse. Finally…I just sobbed for an hour straight. I felt so much better, Kurt. I think…you should allow yourself at least that much of mourning, then maybe you can push those feelings aside easier."

"Can you stay?" asked Kurt in a small voice.

"Of course."

Kurt curled up into Blaine's side and stuffed his face into his shoulder. Blaine put an arm around Kurt and held him there as Kurt cried for the next half hour.

Soon, Kurt's tears subsided. He began to just…talk.

"I hated the way he made me feel that night," said Kurt softly. "Like I was nothing in his eyes."

"But you're _everything_, Kurt," said Blaine. "You have to see that." Kurt shrugged and kept his eyes on the red of Blaine's Dalton tie. Blaine sighed. "Kurt, you're kind and talented and just amazing. I'm so glad I have you as a friend. You've made my life better. You've taken everything you've gone through - with your family - and risen about it, taller than ever."

Kurt sniffled. "Really?"

"Yes. I admire you, so much, Kurt."

Ten minutes later, when Kurt and Blaine were just sitting in a comfortable silence, the door opened and closed from down stairs. "Kurt!" called Quinn. "Kurt!"

Quinn's voice grew closer, until she was opening the door and storming into his room. "Oh," she said, at the sight of them.

"I'm sorry," said Kurt automatically. "I shouldn't have pushed you guys away in Glee club today. I just - I wasn't sure what to _feel_." Quinn's expression softened. Kurt sat up, away from Blaine. "I'm better now," he said, offering her a small smile.

"Just…don't do that again," said Quinn, sitting down on the foot of the bed. "It scared me."

"I promise," said Kurt with a watery smile.

Something that Kurt had been thinking of, halfway through Blaine and his conversation was nagging at him. "To make it up to you, I want to sing a song tomorrow," he said in a rush. "It's not really for you guys, but I think…I think it would be a better way of expressing how I feel than just talking to you about it."

Quinn nodded and reached over to squeeze his hand. "Okay. I think everyone would like that."

"Can you come?" asked Kurt, turning to Blaine. "I want you to hear it and - and I swear that Rachel won't say anything about you spying or something."

"Oh," said Blaine, looking surprise. "Of course I'll come."

Blaine had never been to McKinley before, let alone the choir room. It was a public school, like any other, but the atmosphere in that room with the New Directions was something Blaine hadn't experienced at his own public school. Everyone was encouraging Kurt as he sat next to Blaine, before his performance.

When Mr. Shuester, the club director, gave him the okay, Kurt stood and walked over to stand in front of them. Beside him, Quinn put a hand on his, a smile as she looked at Kurt like a proud mother.

Kurt said he wanted to apologize for yesterday. "And I just…wanted to show you all how I felt about what's going on. I didn't…really now how to sort out what it was I was feeling until I talked to someone, but now…I think I'll be okay." Kurt held eyes with Blaine briefly before breaking the contact and nodding to the piano player.

The soft piano began and Kurt took a deep breath. Blaine recognized the tune the moment it began to play and his heart leapt in his chest. This was perfect for him.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence, as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_So there's nothing left of me?_

The emotion in Kurt's voice didn't exactly surprise Blaine, but it would have made him take a step back with the force of it had he been standing.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Kurt's eyes were already swimming with tears. He stared out at the Glee club without really _seeing _them. It was obvious to Blaine who Kurt was singing to - the words he would never really get to say to the man himself.

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you, feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

Kurt's voice became more powerful and less fragile as he continued. Beside him, Quinn's hand tightened and Blaine heard her sniffling. But Blaine was only partway aware of this.

He couldn't move his eyes from Kurt.

Blaine had never heard Kurt sing like this - with this emotion, bared for the world to see, so venerable and yet _powerful_, as he confronted the demon of his father. As Kurt went into the chorus once more, Blaine felt something in him shift. One moment, he was looking at Kurt, his best friend, and then the next moment he was staring at Kurt, the beautiful man he had come to know.

In that moment, his feelings changed.

No, not changed, not really, but grew deeper and more intense.

Blaine had always felt love for Kurt. He was his best friend and Blaine wanted him to always be happy and safe. He didn't want to see him sad - he would do anything to stop that.

At that moment, though, Blaine saw Kurt through new eyes. Eyes that suddenly _saw _Kurt, as he was.

As the man Blaine was _in love _with.

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear_

_Yeah oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

Kurt paused, letting the lyric sink in for everyone else. His chest heaved with the exertion of his passionate singing.

Kurt continued into the chorus again, a few tears breaking through as he hit a beautiful high note.

Blaine couldn't even sort out all the feelings that suddenly hit him. He wanted to dance and sing - take Kurt's hand and pull him closer to him and - and -

Kiss him.

Blaine remembered with amazing clarity that day in the Lima Bean, before Valentine's day, when Kurt admitted having feelings for him. Then, Blaine felt panic. He didn't want to screw up their friendship, though now, Blaine realized that maybe he did feel the same way about Kurt. He had just…mislabeled his feelings into friendship.

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Kurt finished the song, voice quiet and yet full of power. The Glee club around Blaine burst into applause. Blaine was almost too gob smacked to do anything but smile at Kurt.

"Thank you," he said, reaching up to wipe some tears away. He sat next to Blaine and looked nervous. "How was I?" he whispered, nervous.

"You were amazing, Kurt." Blaine looked into Kurt's clear blue eyes. "Amazing."

Kurt got a call from Blaine to meet up with him in the park, which Kurt thought was ridiculous because it was freezing cold. No one was there at all, not even on the play ground.

"What is this about?" asked Kurt as he spotted Blaine sitting on a bench, in a more secluded part of the park - though once again, there was no need because no one was around. He sat down, shivering as the cold wood went through his pants. "Can't we have met in the Lima Bean? Or my house?"

"Too many people," said Blaine, and Kurt noticed for the first time that he was nervous.

"But warm," sighed Kurt. "What did you want to meet here for anyway?"

Blaine paused for a long moment before beginning. "Kurt…I just….there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever.'". Blaine let out a shaky breath. He reached forward and took Kurt's hand in his. Blaine looked up and stared right into Kurt's eyes, making his breath catch. "Yesterday, when you sang 'Skyscrapper' - that was a moment for me, Kurt."

"What?" asked Kurt, the word coming out as a breath.

Blaine clutched Kurt's hand tighter and Kurt was struck by how vulnerable he looked. "I…realized yesterday that you're the best person I've ever known, Kurt. Your compassion and passion and talent - it makes my knees weak. I never want to be without you, because I feel like my world would be darker. Then I realized…that I didn't just want to be around you because you're my friend."

Kurt's breath caught. Was Blaine…actually saying what he thought?

"You move me, Kurt," said Blaine. "I realized that I…care about you so much more than I thought I did. And…I'm sorry it took so long, but I want to be _with _you."

_Oh_.

Then, Blaine was leaning closer to Kurt and he couldn't even think as Blaine's lips were pressed against his. This kiss - _this _was his first kiss. Blaine's lips were perfect, the right amount of pressure, and it made Kurt's whole body suddenly warm up.

They stayed like that for a long moment before Kurt reached up, pressing his hand to Blaine's cheek. This seemed like what Blaine was waiting for, because he deepened the kiss, making Kurt's world shift.

They parted, breathless. Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face because that was _perfect_. Everything Kurt had ever hoped for. He was glad that Blaine was bashfully smiling back at him.

"Finally," Kurt said with a laugh. Blaine chuckled back.

"I know," said Blaine, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "But better late than never."

"Hmmm," said Kurt, leaning forward and kissing him again - because he _could_.

**TBC**

**Hheheheheheheh**

**So I really want either Quinn or Kurt to sing "Skyscraper" on Glee now. I think it might fit Quinn better in canon, especially this season, you know? **

**Reviews are awesome! ****J**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally another chapter! I know, I know, I'm horrible. **

**Not sure how much more is left. Almost done with season 2 and I'll be going into season 3, but other than that, I don't know if I want to keep updating it or not. If I do, it would be every handful of episodes? Just so I would have some foreknowledge. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**GLEE **

Kurt and Blaine were together for a week before Regionals arrived, bright and early one morning. Being from separate Glee clubs, they arrived to the venue separately of course, texting with small smiles in their respective buses. Quinn, as she had the entire week of their relationship, would not shut up about it.

Her teasing about Kurt texting Blaine only reminded him of when she had first been told they were together. Kurt had returned from the park, lips still tingling from Blaine's kiss and his confession. After the kiss (and many more after the initial one) they had sit and talked for almost an hour, discussing where they stood now.

They were still best friends - but now, they were also boyfriends. Nothing would change.

"Except for this," said Blaine, leaning in once more for another kiss.

Kurt didn't mind that change at all.

Kurt had walked over to Quinn's door, knocking quickly and then entering anyway (though he'd been scarred one too many times by seeing the female body, as the girls never thought twice about changing in front of him at sleepovers).

"Excuse me, what's the point of knocking?" asked Quinn, though she didn't sound too upset.

"You will forgive me in a moment," said Kurt, jumping onto her bed.

"Oh god, you're freezing," she said, pushing him away.

"I've been outside for an hour. With Blaine."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Kissing Blaine."

"That's nice, I - wait _what_?" Quinn suddenly sat up, eyes wide. She had been leafing through a magazine when the words finally absorbed. Kurt started giggling, falling back into Quinn's pillows. Quinn scooted closer to him, sitting up on her knees and shaking him. "Explain! Explain!"

So Kurt told her everything that Blaine had said to him, and how he kissed him. "We're actually together, Quinn," said Kurt softly. "I mean - I have an actual boyfriend. And it's _Blaine_."

Quinn was, as one would expect, completely beside herself. She was so happy for them, of course, but at the same time…

She wouldn't stop saying "I told you so".

It was _almost (_read: very) annoying.

But Kurt couldn't bring himself to tell her to stop it. She was right, after all. And really, Kurt couldn't be annoyed at anyone (not even Rachel, who was suspicious of the timing of their relationship, so close to Regionals). Even now, as Quinn kept trying to peak over his shoulder in attempts to read his texts from Blaine, Kurt just dodged her goodheartedly.

**Blaine [9:27am]: **I can't wait to see you again. I missed you.

**Kurt [9:28am]: **We saw each other last night!

**Blaine [9:28am]: **Exactly. It's been much too long.

**Blaine [9:31am]: **We're here now - where are you?

**Kurt [9:32am]: **Pulling into the parking lot now. I'll meet you backstage somewhere between our green rooms.

"Kurt!"

Kurt looked away from Quinn, who he was linking arms with on the way to their green room, and grinned at Blaine's waving form.

"Hi," he said, breathless. He detached himself from Quinn and walked toward Blaine, meeting him halfway. Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt gently on the cheek, then once on the lips. They pulled away, faces flushed.

"The teen gays in their natural habitat," cooed Santana as she passed by Kurt and Blaine. "Don't look now, Neil Patrick Harris will be jumping out to sing a musical number about acceptance any moment now."

"Ignore Santana," said Kurt, rolling his eyes. "So, you ready for today?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Blaine. "You guys?"

"The New Directions is ready and more than capable to wipe the floor with the Warblers," said Rachel, who had pushed her way up to Kurt and Blaine. "So, as they say, bring it!"

"Oh god, we never should let her out of her cage," groaned Kurt.

"But she looked so sad there, Kurt," pouted Quinn with false sadness. Quinn then turned to Blaine, a wide smile on her face. "Also - told you so!"

"Wait, what?"

"Quinn, I'm certain you never told Blaine, which means you can't say 'I told you so' to him," said Kurt, already blushing. "She always told me that we should be together. Or called you my boyfriend when you weren't. That being said…she hasn't shut up about that since I told her."

Blaine chuckled and nodded. "I see."

"Everyone to the green room!" said Mr. Shuester, walking by them with a bounce in his step.

"I'll see you after the competition - break a leg," said Blaine.

"Break a leg," returned Kurt. They kissed once more and went to their separate green rooms.

After a few weeks of fighting for it, Rachel had convinced New Directions to write original songs for Regionals. After many disastrous attempts on her part, and even the others in the Glee club, they had all written two songs to perform today.

Quinn and Rachel had teamed up to write a ballad, entitled "Get It Right". Quinn had mentioned to Kurt that it was actually pretty emotional, based on their experiences. Quinn's from last year, and Rachel's current issues with Finn. The second was an upbeat song called "Loser Like Me."

Which Kurt _actually _had a solo part in. It was the verse he wrote, about even though people pushed him into lockers now, one day things would get better.

First up was the Glee club Coach Sylvester had been training (with a song about Jesus that made even Kurt wince), then the Warblers. Kurt grinned as Blaine started "Raise Your Glass," then sang a duet of sorts with Nick. The Warblers all looked happy as they filed backstage.

The New Directions took their places five minutes later. Rachel and Quinn walked out first, standing center stage as they switched off singing the heartfelt ballad to the crowd, the rest of the girls joining them near the end. Then their show stopper was next, everyone dancing on stage and letting go. The audience had been given those obnoxious foam fingers, but seeing them waved back at them was actually _fun_.

When Kurt got done with his part, he actually breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been almost dreading it, he'd been so nervous about singing in front of a competition audience.

At the very end of their number, Mike danced on with a fake slushie cart, everyone grabbing a cup from it and then throwing confetti on the audience.

"You were _amazing_."

Kurt jumped at Blaine's voice and the gentle pressure on his lower back.

"Thank you," said Kurt. "You were amazing, too. I mean - you always are."

"But we didn't write original songs. Really, that was brilliant! No wonder you couldn't tell me anything," said Blaine with a grin. "Now let's go out there and see which best man won."

Kurt laughed, taking the arm that Blaine had offered him. They filtered onstage with their Glee clubs, standing next to each other just outside their respective groups.

The woman, who was completely drunk, announced quickly who had won, which ended up being the New Directions. Rachel screamed then jumped up and down. Kurt gasped, then looked over at Blaine. He was smiling back, leaning in to hug him.

"You deserved it so much, Kurt," he said into his ear so Kurt could hear him over the roar of the crowd (and Rachel's screams).

"Kurt!"

Suddenly Quinn was attached to him and Blaine, hugging them both. Finn joined this "dog pile" of sorts at some point, too. When Kurt could finally breath (though Blaine's arm was still around his waist, which he definitely didn't mind) Kurt noticed that all the Warblers were cordially congratulating New Directions and Mr. Shuester.

"We would love to invite your team out for a celebratory pizza," Wes was saying to Mr. Shuester as he shook his hand. "My parents always do this, regardless of our win or loss, and you have been so accommodating to us that we'd love to treat you."

"That's very kind of you, Wes," said Mr. Shuester. "I'll round up everyone and we'll meet you there?"

The Warblers and New Directions took over half of the pizza place a few blocks away, chatting away on the competition. It was like they didn't just compete against each other, and one had lost.

"So how do you guys feel?" asked Quinn as she deposited the crust of her second finished pizza on Finn's plate (who would eat most everything and hated to see a pizza crust go to waste).

"Feel?" asked Kurt, grabbing one more slice of the veggie pizza.

"That you basically married these two show choirs together," said Quinn with a snicker. "Without you, we would have been competition. We'd be back in Lima right now, having a lame party at Rachel's or something."

"Hey!"

"It's true, Rach," said Quinn.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment, surprise written on their features, then they looked around. The Warblers were mingling with the New Directions, a fair few trying to hit on Santana and Brittany. Even if they had no chance, everyone was laughing and smiling.

"It feels good," Blaine finally said.

Kurt agreed.

ooooo

The next month or so passed with the appropriate amount of New Directions scandal.

The Glee club put on a "Night of Neglect" benefit to raise money for New York Nationals, which ended up as a big joke. Not only was the audience severely lacking, their only attendees were Sue's lackeys, sent to throw them off. In the end, Sandy Ryerson (who was as creepy as the time Kurt had last saw him, if not more so) ended up donating the money they needed for their plane tickets and hotels. (He's still a mean person, Blaine had insisted).

The next week, Kurt was torn between excitement and feeling a sense of dread. The Glee club was once again singing Lady Gaga, this time her newest single "Born This Way" (that both he and Blaine couldn't stop listening to in the car), but on the other hand, Rachel had been hit in the face (by accident) by Finn and had the crazy idea that she should get a nose job.

Rachel actually came to Quinn one night, the bandage pale over her bruised nose, asking if she could have her nose and accompany her to the doctor's office tomorrow for some pictures to "see what my new nose would look like."

"You want _my _nose?" asked Quinn, eyes wide. The Hummel-Hudsons and Fabray family were sitting in the living room, watching the one show that the whole family could agree on (Cake Boss), when Rachel had come over and dropped the bomb.

"Well, yes," said Rachel, sort of flustered. "You're a very pretty girl, Quinn. And well…I think it would be nice on me?"

"Rachel," said Quinn, after taking a few calming breaths. "This isn't even _my _nose."

The living room was suddenly so silent, save for the chatter on the television, that Kurt felt like he could hear a pin drop.

"_What_?" asked Rachel, her voice raising an octave.

"A few years ago, before my dad and I moved here, I was an idiot," said Quinn bluntly. "I hated myself. I was chubby and had a big nose and I just - I wanted it to _change_. Around the same time, my love for cheerleading kicked in and I lost about 30 pounds within a summer. I was finally….thin."

Kurt looked over to Burt, who was staring at Quinn with a sad sort of expression on his face.

"But my nose was still…." Quinn sighed and looked over to her dad. "I was an only child, daddy's little girl," she said in an even tone. "I was able to convince my dad that I needed the surgery. But Rachel…I regret it so much."

"But - but you're beautiful," said Rachel weakly.

"But I'm not me, not really," said Quinn. "I'll always know that this nose isn't really mine. It's all a…._lie_. That's why you shouldn't be doing this, Rachel. It's never going to be you again."

Even Kurt was looking at Quinn with a look of shock, as Rachel and Finn were. Kurt was actually…well, not hurt, that he didn't know this about Quinn, but more surprised. They did tell each other everything (Kurt knows more about pregnancy than he ever wanted to know as proof to this).

"I just….I need to think about this more," said Rachel softly, standing up and showing herself out the front door.

Quinn was staring off into space, not looking at any of them. Finn even knew that right now, she didn't want to talk to anyone about this. Kurt himself alternated between looking over at Quinn, then to Burt.

Kurt knew how much Burt probably hated himself for letting her go through with that surgery, but at the same time, he can understand why. Quinn had told him how her and her dad were….well, good of course, but not as tight as Quinn and her mother had been. At least, back before she told him she was pregnant. Then things changed, for the better surprisingly.

Kurt could imagine a Burt at the end of his rope, wondering why his daughter was so unhappy, and wanting to do anything to change that.

After the show was over, Quinn stood up with a word and went up to her bedroom. Kurt decided to wait for a few minutes before following her up. He got ready for bed then walked over to Quinn's door, knocking softly.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Kurt."

"Come in."

Kurt opened the door and shut it behind him, walking over to Quinn's bed and settling into it with her. She was hugging a pillow to her chest and her eyes were puffy.

"I'm sure you hate me," sniffled Quinn. "I'm just so - so fake."

"No you're not," said Kurt, hugging her to his chest. "You were a confused teenager, lead to believe by society that this is what you needed to be pretty." Kurt touched her nose gently with his finger. "And….well, I never told you, but my mom and sister both had work done at some point. It was…my dad sort of encouraged it."

"Oh," said Quinn softly. "Then why don't you hate me even more…?"

"It's in the past, Quinn," sighed Kurt. "You can't help what you did, but you can help Rachel from making the same mistake."

"I want to, so much."

"Well, if you're willing to listen, I have a few ideas."

"Go on."

00000

The next day in Glee club, Quinn and Rachel sang a mashup of "I Feel Pretty" and "Unpretty". Rachel still looked torn (she had been cornered by Quinn that morning with the song choice) and after they had finished their duet, she still touched her nose gingerly.

Which brought them to Kurt's second plan.

Kurt and Quinn convinced Puck to talk Rachel into coming to the mall the next day, Saturday.

Quinn and Blaine were waiting just under the escalators as Puck left Rachel and Kurt to talk on the second floor.

"What is he telling her?" asked Blaine, looking away from Kurt (and the red jeans that were so not fair) and back to Quinn.

"Something about Barbra Streisand," answered Quinn. "She's Rachel's idol. And well, the song…"

"Is pretty brilliant," said Blaine. "Kurt is too. I can't believe he came up with this flash mob overnight."

Quinn smiled at Blaine, leaning against the wall. "You so love him."

"L-L-ove him?" squeaked Blaine, eyes wide. "I don't - I mean - we've only been together for a few weeks and -"

"And you love him," said Quinn simply. "You have for months now. I know it. It's ok if you don't exactly realize it completely yet. Love should take time…but other times, it's something that just always was. You and Kurt…you're destined for each other." Quinn's voice was soft. "You met, as complete strangers, and then again a few months later where you became friends. If that isn't fate, what is?"

Quinn chuckled and pushed herself off from the wall, noticing that Puck was in front of the stereos. "And to think, a few months ago you liked _me_."

The tips of Blaine's ears grew hot. "Let's never mention that again?"

"Deal. Now come on, it's about to start." Quinn grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him to the middle of the mall as the music began and Kurt started to dance in front of Rachel, who was giggling.

00000

Then there were the rumors that started about Kurt cheating on Blaine. By far Kurt's _favorite_. He'd always been on the outside looking in at the relationship drama of New Directions and suddenly he was part of it.

It steamed from Kurt and Quinn helping out Sam's family after his dad lost his job. Quinn had been helping him baby sit for around a month now, because they couldn't afford to put his siblings in anywhere. Kurt wondered where Quinn always was, so she told him. After that, Kurt dug through his closet to the clothes he hadn't worn for at least a year now - the clothes his parents had always picked for him.

They would fit Sam alright, he supposed, and it seemed like the thing Kurt could do for him.

Of course, when he dropped off the clothes at the motel, he didn't see stupid Jacob snapping a photo. He'd been staking it out for a while now, catching Quinn leaving Sam's room, apparently.

Which lead to an angry Rachel, lecturing Kurt on how losing Blaine wasn't worth a "tryst" with Sam.

Kurt wished he could tell her that wasn't what was going on, but he swore to both Quinn and Sam that he wouldn't disclose that Sam and his family were struggling, so he brushed it off. "Blaine knows I was there," he said with a sigh. "And he knows I'm not cheating on him. Goodbye, Rachel."

It was Sam that finally told the Glee club, not wanting Kurt and Quinn to keep getting flack for these rumors going around. The club was suitably ashamed at pushing Sam so much, and as soon as he stormed out began to talk about how they could help him.

"I think he's funny they thought you were cheating on me," Blaine said when Kurt told him all about the last few days.

"Your sense of humor is sick, then," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"I know you never would, that's why it's funny," said Blaine, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

00000

"So are you asking Blaine to prom?"

Kurt looked up from his magazine and to Quinn. "Yes. We're going out to dinner tomorrow. I hope he says yes…"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Of course he will. He's crazy about you."

"What about you?" began Kurt slowly. "Are you going to go with anyone?"

"I don't know," said Quinn slowly. "I mean, I thought about going alone. But, well, I have this thing…"

"What?"

"My mom was prom queen, both her junior and senior year," explained Quinn, playing with the edge of her magazine. "And I wanted to…follow in her footsteps, I guess. But I can't do that going stag. I need a running mate."

"I'm sure there is someone you could ask," said Kurt gently.

"I'm pretty sure the only guy single in Glee club is Artie," said Quinn. Artie and Brittany had broken up almost a month ago, apparently, though no one knew exactly why.

"Artie is nice, I'm sure he'd love to run for Prom King with you," said Kurt.

Quinn looked thoughtful for a long moment before nodding slowly. "Well, I guess he would…I can ask him, I guess? Would that be weird, me asking him?"

"Screw gender roles," said Kurt with a nod making Quinn laugh.

The next day, Quinn looked up from her locker and her stomach dropped as she saw Artie rolling down the hallway and stopping at his own locker. Well, it was now or never, wasn't it?

"Artie?" Quinn said as she stopped in front of him. He looked up at her, a smile moving across his face.

"Hi Quinn," he said, turning the lock for his combination.

"I just wanted to see if you had a date to prom?"

"I don't…" said Artie, looking confused.

"Would you like to go with me?" asked Quinn, her stomach still flipping nervously. "I wanted to run for Queen, but I need a date that would run for King. I was wondering if you'd be interested in that at all?"

"_Me_?" asked Artie, looking shocked.

"Yes you," laughed Quinn nervously. "I just. I don't want to ask anyone outside of Glee, you know? And you've always been nice to me. I'd love to be your date."

Artie's confused expression was replaced by a smile. "Oh. Well. That's - of course I'd love to go with you, Quinn. But, uh, I can't really pick you up or anything. That sort of stuff." Artie looked down at his lap, embarrassed.

"That's ok," said Quinn warmly. "Just have your dad drop you off at my house. We can take my daddy's truck so your chair can go in the back. Blaine is probably going to take Kurt and I have no idea how Finn is going to be getting there, but that's ok."

Artie laughed and looked up at Quinn, face serious. "Quinn…thank you."

"You're welcome," said Quinn. "Do you want to talk about making posters?"

"Sure. Can I take you to class?" Artie asked, looking a little embarrassed still. "You can just sit and I can give you a ride?"

Quinn giggled and sat down on Artie's lap gently, not wanting to hurt him. "Lead the way," she said, putting one arm around his shoulders and her balancing her books on her lap.

00000

"We can still back out now," said Kurt as they pulled into the parking lot for the dance. "Go to a movie or the Lima Bean and all that."

Blaine smiled over at him. "Kurt, I'm glad you're sensitive to the things I've been through, but really, we're here. You look amazing and I told your Glee club that I would sing a song for the dance. Things will be great."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek, then reached over to adjust his collar and flower. "Well you're right, I do look amazing. You're not half bad yourself."

They got out of the car, laughing to themselves, and walked over to where Quinn had just parked her dad's truck. They helped Artie out of the car and into his chair (he was still a little shaky because of the stare down and stern talking to he'd received from Burt).

"I'm really sorry for my dad," Quinn said, and it sounded like it wasn't the first time. "It's just - after Puck and last year, he's trying to make up for not seeing when stuff was wrong, you know?"

"I understand, Quinn," said Artie. He had once again told Quinn to sit on his lap as they went up to the school. "At least he's not being soft with me just because I'm in a wheelchair and all that. His threats were very unbiased."

When they all entered the Prom, people stared at them. Mostly it was because of Kurt's outfit - he knew that. Wearing a kilt to prom wasn't something people did at all. And while yes, Kurt was doing what Burt had said and "stirring the pot a bit", he was also very proud of the suit he made. And Blaine liked it, so that's all that mattered.

They met up with the rest of the Glee club at a large table. Kurt smiled over at Mercedes, who was sitting close to Sam and talking with smiles on their faces. Lauren and Puck were arm wrestling (they were up for King and Queen as well). It was a few minutes before Puck, Artie and Sam all went up to the stage to sing a much better rendition of "Friday" than the original.

As they had talked about, Kurt and Blaine decided that doing any slow dances together were out of the question. McKinely was better now that Karofsky had left, and most of the jocks had the fear of Coach Sylvester put into them, and wouldn't mess with on of her Cheerios, it was still Ohio.

So they took turns dancing with the other girls in New Directions, both to upbeat songs and a few slow ones.

Once it began, the dance moved quickly. Rachel sang a slowed down song and then Blaine went up to sing his own upbeat tune. Then it was nearing the end of the night and all the people in the running for Prom royalty were called to the stage.

Quinn smiled across the stage to Artie, who waved. They'd been campaigning pretty hard the last week, getting ahead of the others in the polls. There was Lauren and Puck, looking self-assured. The only other couple in the running was a Cheerio and football jock combination. He wasn't one of the most vocal jocks that terrorized the Glee club, but he was pretty popular, as was the Cheerio.

Mr. Figgins stood and smiled, announcing the jock as the winner. Artie seemed disappointed, where Puck looked happy at this news. Quinn looked over at Artie with a comforting nod.

"And now your 2011 McKinley Prom Queen is," said Mr. Figgins, pulling a paper from the envelope in his hand. "By an over-whelming number of write in votes…" He paused, a strange look on his face before looking back out. "Kurt Fabray."

Kurt wasn't sure if he actually heard that right. He felt Blaine's hand suddenly cover his. He heard a sarcastic whoop from somewhere in the room, a few people clapping. And the _stares_. Hostile stares looking back at him.

Kurt wasn't sure when he started to back up, but he realized when he was running from the room, Blaine yelling behind him.

"Kurt - no - stop!"

"I can't believe I was so stupid," said Kurt, his eyes burning. God, he didn't want to cry. Not here. He hated crying, even though he was ok with crying in front of Blaine. "Things have been so _good _lately. But that's only because Coach was there to scare anyone into doing anything besides a slushie once and a while."

"Kurt…it was a joke," said Blaine, looking helpless.

"It was the hate they were too afraid to say outloud," said Kurt. "So they did it by a secret ballot."

"Kurt…" Blaine took a step forward, bringing his hand up to his cheek, wiping away one tear that had fallen. Kurt fell forward, head resting on his head against Blaine's shoulder and arms wrapping around his waist.

"Why do they do this?" he asked brokenly.

"The world just…doesn't understand us yet," said Blaine, trying to keep it all together. "It doesn't matter if it's with fists, words, or cruel pranks…it all hurts the same."

"Kurt?"

Kurt sniffled, pulling away from Blaine slightly to see Quinn standing a few feet away, looking heartbroken.

"Oh god, I didn't - I stole your crown," he said.

"Like I'm worried about that," said Quinn, walking over to them, her heels clicking on the hallway tile. "I'm worried about _you_."

"I'm…not fine," said Kurt. "But I'm not - I don't know."

Blaine squeezed his shoulder. "Do you want to go?"

"No," said Kurt suddenly. "Wasn't this all about facing up to the past? I don't want to give all those people in there the satisfaction of knowing they won. So I'm going to go in there…and get my crown."

Quinn and Blaine exchanged a look, then nodded.

When Kurt walked back into the dance, his legs were shaking. Everyone's eyes were on him, his heart beating wildly. Mr. Figgins put the crown on his head, leaving Kurt to stare out at all his peers, judging him.

"Kate Middleton, eat your heart out," he finally said.

There was laughter that started out in the crowd - those people who probably just followed along when the whispers of writing Kurt in for Queen began - and a small applause.

Then Figgins announced the dance between the Prom Queen and King and Kurt knew that this was bad.

The jock, Kurt can't remember his name, his brain isn't working, glares at him as Mercedes and Santana begin to sing Dancing Queen.

"I'm not dancing with the homo. Forget this." He walks off the dance floor, where the crowd had parted, back into the crowd.

Kurt's chest deflated, looking over at Mercedes with a hurt expression. What was he suppose to _do_?

"Excuse me." Kurt turned to Blaine's voice. He was standing there, looking breathless. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a smile, holding out his hand.

Kurt let out the breath he had been holding. "Yes," he said, thanking God for Blaine. "Yes you may."

He takes Blaine's hand, pulling him toward him. They stand closer than they agreed on before to night, but at this point, Kurt knows neither of them care. "Thank you," whispered Kurt.

"Any time," Blaine answered.

Around them, other members of the Glee club break the ice and twirl onto the dance floor, taking all the eyes off them. Quinn is dancing around Artie's chair, laughing before sitting down on his lap and putting her arms around his shoulders. Finn twirls Rachel, who is looking ecstatic.

Later, after their dance was done, Kurt and Blaine took a prom photo in front of the giant lit up star. Then Kurt pulled Quinn in with them, placing the Queen's crown on her head and kissing her cheek as the camera flashed off.

"You were amazing tonight," said Blaine as they climbed into his car. "You handled that better than I would have."

"You handled it fine," said Kurt. "You where there to calm me down a bit, after all." He smiled over at him. "I'm just glad…I have you here to help me. I've had a lot of amazing people in my life, since coming out, but you might just top them all."

Blaine leaned over without a word, pressing his lips to Kurt's. "I'm lucky to have you," he said after a moment.

00000

"I had an amazing time tonight, Quinn," said Artie as they drove down the street toward Artie's house. "I'm sorry you didn't win Queen, though."

"It's no one's fault but the school's," said Quinn sadly. "I felt so bad for Kurt…but he takes everything in stride."

"He does," said Artie. "But that crown did look good on you, for that picture. I'm sure you'll get it next year. Maybe if you have a better date…"

"Don't say that," said Quinn, reaching over to hit Artie's shoulder. "You're a great date, Artie. And I can't wait to get our Prom photos." They had taken some photos together with and without Kurt's crown.

"That's nice of you to say."

"It's true," insisted Quinn. They had just pulled into Artie's driveway and were instructed to text his dad once they did so he could help getting Artie in his chair (Quinn couldn't do too much in her dress).

"Quinn," said Artie after a moment. He'd pulled out his phone, but not texted his dad yet. "Did you ask me tonight as like…a friend? Or maybe…more?"

Quinn looked over at Artie, her stomach flipping. She'd been asking herself the same all night.

First Artie had come to her house with the perfect corsage to match her dress, looking handsome in his very colorful tux. Then he'd been so nice all night, getting her drinks and dancing with her. So Quinn had been wondering if maybe Artie could be…more. She'd been getting that nervous feeling in her stomach way too often this pass week because of him.

But then…Quinn had told herself that she should be on her own, and she had stuck with that for so long.

Maybe long enough?

"To be honest…I think maybe it started off as a friend, but then….I think it could be more?" said Quinn, her tone uncertain herself. "But if anything would happen…maybe it could happen slowly? Given how my last serious relationship went."

Artie nodded. "Same here….but Quinn, I do like you. A lot."

Quinn put a hand on his knee, smiling at him. "Thank you. I like you too."

Artie leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She giggled. "Maybe…a little faster than that?" Artie looked surprised, then nodded, leaning back in to press a light kiss to her lips. The kiss made Quinn's stomach jump, that amazing feeling when a kiss so simple makes you feel so much.

Quinn figured that maybe asking Artie to prom was the best decision she's made for months.


End file.
